Love Me Love My Dog
by sweetandlovely
Summary: The bond with a true dog is as lasting as the ties of this earth can ever be... Jealousy, hatred and deception touch the lives of Charlie and Joey as they meet under suspicious circumstances. A C&J fic.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 1

The ocean angrily crashed, sending a spray of white, cool, salty water hissing over the hot, craggy rocks as its master retreated back to its lair. A 'trudge, trudge, trudge' of quick footsteps could be heard as a highly trained investigator examined the residue of flotsam and jetsam left by Neptune and his helpers. Every rock-pool, every piece of seaweed was attended to before the next wave of sea water intruded on the peaceful scene.

"Jess! Come on sweetheart!" Joey called to her five year old English Springer Spaniel dog as she pried into every dripping crevice with an eager, wet nose.

Joey whistled and Jessie's head was up in a trice.

"Come on, girl!" Joey laughed at the excitable dog's expression.

Jessie bounded over to Joey; deliberately rubbing along Joey's bare legs and making them wet with her soaking coat.

"Oh Jess!" Joey cried in annoyance.

Jessie barked as if laughing; and scampered off back towards the rocks again. Joey grinned and looked up into the bright, blue sky; enjoying the early morning peace of a stroll along the deserted beach. She glanced at her watch; it was time she made her way back home. She whistled again for Jessie, but the gun dog had other interests and was perusing them with vigour.

"Jess! Jess! Jess!" Joey called out, but this time, Jessie didn't come running. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" Joey sighed and turned around to head back to the rocks.

Jessie sniffed and pawed; giving a little whimper every now and again between her snuffling.

"Jessie! Come on sweetie." Joey encouraged as she spotted the liver and white, long-coated dog.

Jessie gave Joey a quick look; her long, un-docked, feathery tail wagged enthusiastically.

"Come on mate, I'll be late for work!" Joey moaned.

Jessie continued her quest; digging and sniffing. Joey sighed and climbed over one or two of the smaller boulders. Another wave of salty water sprayed the rocks; Joey could taste the salt residue on her lips. Jessie looked up and barked; her whole body moving from side to side in time with her relentless tail.

"What ya got, girl?" Joey asked curiously.

Jessie barked again, dug once more with her paws and took one or two steps backwards; looking at her mistress expectantly. Joey jumped off the last rock standing between her and her dog. She gasped and her large, brown eyes opened wide in shock as they met those of a young woman; her body stripped virtually naked by the rough ocean and obviously, quite dead. Joey put her hand to her mouth and Jessie barked again.

Joey swallowed, anxiously.

"It's okay, girl. Well done. Come over here darling!" She called, encouraging Jessie away from the corpse.

Joey took out her mobile phone and pressed a few buttons.

"I-I'd like to report a body; a dead body."

***

Three Police Officers jumped out of a vehicle; their heavy boots crunching on the already warm sand. In front, was a male officer of about thirty, wearing dark blue Water Police attire; good looking and confident. He was quickly followed by two female Police officers; one a Constable, the other a Senior Constable. They followed the first officer as he hastened along towards the rocks.

"He's always got to get there first, just coz he's Water Police!" The constable complained to her senior.

The senior glanced anxiously at her colleague; hoping this wasn't going to be the start of another of those long-winded arguments between the two constables. She was in the awkward position of being romantically involved with one and very good friends with the other.

"Don't start, Georgie! You know it's his prerogative to have the first bite of the cherry when it comes to ocean based stuff."

"Yeah, I know! But he's got that 'know-it-all' look on his face again, which I hate, like when he gets that _'this is so my baby and no one else can touch it' _attitude about him!" Watson said with venom. "Sorry Charlie. I know it's difficult for you."

"Yeah, and when you two start like this, it makes it really, really difficult! I know he can be irritating when he gets a case, but it's not that often."

"Yeah, but does he have to be so bloody smug about it? That little wart on his nose starts to twitch manically and then he's away!"

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed. She was more than aware of Constable Angelo Rosetta's short comings as a Police Officer, but she was fond of him as a person; he could be kind and considerate, though at times a little dictatorial, but on the whole, their relationship was alright.

"Okay, point taken. Look! There's a girl waving over on the other side of the rocks." The senior constable noted.

***

Constable Rosetta acknowledged the young woman who waved him down. He took in her good figure and pretty looks and smiled accordingly.

"G'day. Are you the young lady who reported finding a body?" He asked, eyeing the young woman's dog suspiciously.

"Yes. It's over there." Joey said, pointing in the direction of the rocks.

_Gruuuurrrr..._

"That's enough, Jess!" Joey warned, glancing down at the dog lying at her feet, as she growled at the Police Officer.

Angelo looked alarmed as Jessie stood up and glared at him; giving another low growl.

"Keep that animal back!" Rosetta ordered, agitatedly.

"She won't hurt you." Joey smiled, holding onto the lead.

"I don't care! Just keep hold of it!"

"What's the problem?" Senior Constable Charlie Buckton asked as she and Constable Watson came along side.

"Sorry, your colleague is frightened of my dog." Joey said with an apologetic smile.

Watson smirked, looking down at the dog's soulful eyes as it stood wagging its tail; its tongue lolling from the side of its mouth.

"Yeah, it's a really scary dog!" Watson said with a grin. "G'day girl." She said stooping to pet the dog.

"She likes fuss." Joey said proudly.

"Are we gonna look at this body or what?" Rosetta called impatiently.

Watson sighed and glanced at Charlie who watched as Angelo started to climb over the rocks.

"Excuse us." The senior officer said, glancing at Joey.

Jessie wagged her tail enthusiastically at the Police Officer as she passed by, but Charlie paid no attention. Jessie whimpered; her eyes following the officer.

***

"So, what have we got?" Charlie asked joining Angelo as he bent over the body.

"Female, about twenty five; no obvious signs of death from what I can see." He said glancing up at Charlie.

"Okay, well, we'd better get this area cordoned off and get the forensic guys in."

"Yeah, okay Charlie!" Angelo snapped back; obviously irritated by Charlie's rank.

"I was only..."

"I do know what to do!"

"I wasn't saying you didn't; I was just..."

"Rosetta here. Get the forensics down here at Bay Rocks. We have a female, white, mid twenties; washed up, by all accounts."

Charlie frowned and looked back to where Watson and the young woman stood talking. Why did Angelo always have to be so difficult over work related issues? He took every little remark as personal criticism and rarely followed Charlie's instructions without arguing over the smallest detail first. To say the least, he made her job a degree less enjoyable and a lot more difficult than necessary. Charlie had dated Angelo for two years. In this time, she had become fond of the fellow; he was funny, romantic and very good looking; everything a girl could ask for, except Charlie wasn't really sure if this was enough anymore. Something was lacking; had always been lacking, but she couldn't put her finger on it. So, for twenty four months, she had tagged along by way of something to do but receiving little personal gratification from the relationship.

Joey, who was patting her dog, looked up catching the Senior Constable's eye and smiled. Charlie returned the smile, but with little warmth; her mind plagued by personal doubts.

***

Watson took details from Joey; inviting her to visit the Police station to give a witness statement within a couple of days then, threw handfuls of sand for Jessie to 'fetch'; very much amused by the pretty dogs antics.

"She's a lovely dog!" Watson said, as she watched Jessie scampering over the golden sands for another sand-ball.

"Yeah! She's awesome. I better get her back on the lead; your colleague's coming back; he doesn't look very happy." Joey said, eyeing Rosetta.

Joey took hold of Jessie's collar and attached the chain-link lead to it; holding Jessie firmly, lest she alarmed the bad tempered Policeman again. Angelo gave the dog a wide birth and flipped open his phone; missing the growl and curled lip threat from the dog. Watson smirked, giving Jessie another pat.

Charlie joined Watson and Joey and smiled as Jessie wagged her tail enthusiastically for her pleasure. Charlie pursed her lips and squeaked at the dog and Jessie quietly woofed; gently jumping up, and placing her paws on Charlie's waist; her tongue licking her hands softly.

"She seems to like you." Joey said, smiling at the hound.

Charlie smiled down at the dog and ruffled her long, curly ears.

"Come on girl; down!" Joey commanded.

Jessie obediently jumped down, but continued to stare adoringly at Charlie.

***

Angelo finished his phone call and walked back towards Charlie. Jessie took her eyes from Charlie and watched the male officer with suspicion. She growled low making Angelo jump.

"I thought I told you to keep that bloody dog out of my way!" Rosetta cried angrily.

"Oh grow up, Angelo!" Watson muttered, under her breath.

Charlie glanced at Joey and smiled apologetically; their eyes retaining contact for a few moments.

"Come on girl; let's you get out of here." Joey said to her dog.

"I'd be obliged if you will come along to the Police Station to make a witness statement regarding the discovery of this body." Angelo said, officiously.

"I've already asked Miss. Collins to do that." Watson pointed out.

"Okay, but don't bring that stinking mutt with you!" Angelo said aggressively.

Joey opened her mouth to object but Charlie, sensing a scene brewing, took hold of Angelo's arm; pulling him away from Joey and her dog, and glaring at him.

"Sorry about that." Watson said with concern.

"What's his problem?" Joey asked.

"He's jealous of your dog; she's getting far more attention than he is! Typical man!" Watson said watching Angelo as he protested angrily to Charlie.

Joey laughed.

"Well, I'd best be going. Will pop by and give that statement either tomorrow afternoon or the day after." Joey said, beginning to walk away.

"Thanks for your help, Miss. Collins." Watson said with a smile.

"Joey, please."

"Well, thanks 'Joey'. Look forward to seeing you soon." Watson said with a smile; admiring both dog and owner.

Joey glanced at the Senior Constable and the lower ranking officer as they argued.

"Don't be an idiot!" Charlie hissed.

Joey raised her eyebrows and grinned, as Watson smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 2

"So, where have you hidden Jessie today?" Georgie Watson asked; looking at Joey as she signed her statement.

"I left her with a neighbour. I guessed it might be a little tricky bringing her in here, especially if your 'Arsy' friend was around." Joey said, placing the pen on the table. "There you go."

"Thanks, Joey. By the way, Angelo is no friend of mine!" Watson was quick to point out. "Oops! Sorry, not very professional to say that, especially in the Police Station!"

Joey grinned. She liked Watson. She was fun and warm hearted.

"Hey, do you ever hit the Surf Club?" Watson asked with interest.

"Yeah, occasionally; why?"

"They've got a band playing tonight; they're doing a tour of coastal towns and I thought I might give it a go. You up for it?"

Joey nodded her head.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! Would love to."

"Super! Meet you there, about eight thirty?"

"Good-oh."

Watson and Joey emerged from the interview room, smiling happily.

"Thanks for this Joey; I'll see Constable Rosetta gets a copy. Give my love to Jessie."

"Yeah, I will."

"I like animal people. You know where you are with them!" Watson suddenly announced as Angelo walked into the station, looking at Joey suspiciously. "They're kind and loyal and don't let you down!" She continued. aiming her shot at Angelo.

"I hope you didn't bring that flee bitten, rat bag of a dog in here with you!" Angelo said ungraciously, as he laid down a file on his desk.

"Constable Rosetta!" Joey said; her gentle voice becoming a little acid. "If you make anymore rude remarks about my dog, I may be forced to let her pee all over your boots!"

Watson turned away, closing her eyes tightly; her face turning puce.

"I beg your pardon! I'd like to remind you ..." Angelo started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"You'll have to excuse me; I have better things to do with my life than standing here passing the time of day with arrogant arseholes!"

And with that, Joey brushed past the surprised Constable, leaving him with his mouth wide open. Constable Watson crossed her legs in hopes of not wetting herself.

***

Joey felt indignation in her heart as she tried to open the Police Station door, but was stopped at the entrance by Senior Constable Buckton.

"Good afternoon." Charlie said gently; smiling when she saw Joey.

"Please excuse me!" Joey said curtly, and walked out in an irritated manner.

Charlie turned around in surprise as Joey's shoulder brushed against her own in her bid to leave the building as quickly as possible. Charlie closed her eyes, wondering what she was about to walk into.

***

"It's hardly surprising the way you speak to people, Angelo! What else do you expect?" Watson said, glancing at Charlie as she walked in.

"I expect members of the public to have some respect for my uniform!" Angelo insisted.

"Yeah, but they're entitled to some respect in return! She was in here making a statement for your benefit!"

"What's happened now?" Charlie asked, standing in the middle of the office with her hands resting on her utility belt.

"Oh, 'stupid arse' here has been upsetting his witness after she took the trouble to make a statement!" Watson announced, contemptuously.

"Now! Just a minute...." Angelo said, turning around angrily.

"No! You just wait a minute! The pair of you!" Charlie said, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm fed up with this constant battle of wills which goes on day in and day out; you're disturbing me and your colleagues." Charlie pointed out, glancing around the office at the other constables. "We are supposed to be professionals here! This isn't kindergarten!"

"But Charlie...!" Angelo cried.

"No, Constable Rosetta! I'm not putting up with it any longer! Pull yourselves together or there will be trouble and I mean that!" Charlie said sternly; glancing from one officer to the other. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Senior. Sorry." Watson said quietly.

Angelo gave Charlie an irritated look, but said nothing.

Charlie walked into her office, closing the door behind her. Watson looked at Angelo.

"What?" He said, slamming a box file down on his desk.

Watson shook her head slowly.

"Nothing. Just wondered what an 'arrogant arsehole' looked like."

Angelo muttered under his breath and quietly slipped a file into his desk draw.

"If that's the beach-body file you'd better add Miss. Collins' statement to it." Watson said, handing Angelo the document.

Angelo snatched the sheet of paper from Watson's hand and placed it begrudgingly in the file.

***

"Night, Charlie." Watson called, popping her head around the Senior's office door. "I'm just off; unless there's anything else you want me to do?"

"No thanks, Georgie." Charlie said, running her hands over her face. "It's been quite a day!"

"Erm, I'm sorry about earlier, Charlie. I stepped out of line." Watson said, apologetically.

Charlie sighed and stretched.

"Don't worry. It's not the end of the world. Is Angelo around?"

"No. He left hours ago."

"Oh? And where did he go?" Charlie asked with interest.

"Dunno. He didn't say. Just got up and walked out."

Irritation flashed through Charlie's eyes.

"What did he say to our beach-body witness to upset her so much, earlier?"

"Made another rude remark about her dog." Watson replied with a grin.

Charlie took a deep breath and shook her head sadly.

"Idiot. Why can't he learn to hold his tongue?"

Watson shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm off. Are you coming to the Surf Club tonight to see that band?"

"Don't think so. We have a date, and I'm not sure what Angelo has planned yet." Charlie answered; subserviently.

Watson looked at Charlie with pity.

"You really need to get out more, Charlie and by yourself! Make a few of your own decisions for a change! Oh well, see you tomorrow." Watson said, waving the Senior Constable goodbye.

Charlie watched as Watson left her office. She was right, but she enjoyed Angelo's company and when he was away from the uniform, he was usually kind and good fun. Maybe she would suggest they go to the club together to see the band. After all, she really wanted to see them and by all accounts, they were good. She picked up her mobile phone and pressed his contact number.

"Hi, where did you get to?"

"_I had something to do." _Angelo said evasively.

"Anything I should know about?" Charlie asked, logging off her computer.

_"No__, not at the moment." _He replied, cagily.

Charlie frowned. She must try to curb this attitude problem of Angelo's.

"Will I see you this evening?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"_I doubt it; not sure when I will be back."_

"But I thought we had a date tonight?"

"_Yeah, well, this takes priority!"_

"Angelo, this project you're working on; I think you should tell me about it. After all, I think I have a right to know!"

"_Can't talk to you at the moment, Charlie. I'll call you later."_ And with that, he ended the call.

Charlie looked at her phone in surprise; once again hurt and irritated by Angelo's manner.

***

"Hi Sis!" Ruby called as Charlie entered the house.

"Hey. How was school?"

"School was school, Charlie!" Ruby said with a grin. "Hey, are you gonna come and see that band at the Surf Club tonight?"

"I dunno. I thought I had a date with Angelo, but it seems like he's blown me out."

"That guy's such a loser! Why don't you just get rid, Charlie!" Ruby said, taking a carton of juice from the fridge.

"Because I don't want to!" Charlie replied with a frown.

"I don't know why you're so scrupulous about him; you're obviously not in love with the idiot!"

"Who says I'm not?" Charlie said glancing at Ruby and feeling guilty.

"Well, you did, actually. You don't exactly buckle at the knees every time the guy walks in the room!"

"That sort of thing doesn't last forever, Rubes. We're comfortable together!"

"Yeah, like a pair of smelly old slippers!"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her sister's terminology.

"Well, as I say, we're not out tonight, so maybe I'll pop in to have a look at this band you keep on about. What are they called?"

"They're called 'Trail' and supposed to be really good. Yeah! Come on, Charlie. Please come!"

Charlie smiled at her sister's encouraging words.

"Okay, but I'm not sitting with your little gang! I'm sitting with Georgie Watson!"

"And what's wrong with my little gang?" Ruby asked haughtily.

"Nothing, but I prefer the company of my own mates!"

"As long as your little gang doesn't consist solely of that tosser Rosetta, I don't care!" Ruby said, flippantly.

"Ruby!"

Ruby giggled, and walked into the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 3

"Wow! That must be a very rewarding job!" Watson remarked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I love it."

"But do you find you get upset a lot?"

"Well, I suppose you get a little hardened to it in the end but the good stuff out-weighs the bad. Mind you, that doesn't mean I don't blub from time to time!" Joey said, picking up her glass.

"Yeah, I bet it's tough. So, is there a boyfriend?" Watson asked with interest.

"Noooo." Joey grinned.

She wondered how long it would take for Georgie to ask the question.

"I'm gay."

"Hey! I knew it! Put it there, pal!" Watson cried; enthusiastically extending her hand. "So, is there a current squeeze?"

Joey looked shyly into her drink; wondering if Watson was asking out of general or self interest.

"No, not at the moment." She replied quietly.

"Oh!" Watson said, gleefully.

"What about you?" Joey asked, giving the Police officer a quick glance.

"Me? No, but I'm open to offers!"

Joey smiled.

***

Charlie Buckton walked into the Surf Club; her eyes scanning around for her friend and colleague, Georgina Watson. At last she spotted her. But Watson was far too engrossed in conversation with a friend to notice Charlie's arrival.

Joey took another sip of her drink but stopped in mid swallow as her eyes fell upon a beautiful brunette who was walking towards them. She watched with pleasure as the willowy creature moved gracefully between the tables and chairs and how she shyly brushed her long, dark tresses behind her ears as she drew near.

"Isn't this your colleague coming over?" Joey asked, not taking her eyes from Charlie's face and smiling as the Senior Constable's eyes met her own.

"Hey!" Watson said, turning around and greeting her friend with genuine pleasure. "Pull up a floor and lay down with the rest of us; glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, well, considering I was stood up, I thought I'd give the band a whirl." Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

"Good-oh! Hey, do you remember Joey? Joey Collins?"

"Hey!" Charlie said with a smile; recognising the witness in the beach-body case and noticing what an unusual effect the clubs artificial lights were having on Joey's eyes. "I'm Charlie!"

She extended her hand to Joey, which she took and held briefly; wishing she could bottle the moment for ever.

"Hey Charlie."

"So, no Angelo tonight?" Watson asked with a grin.

"No. Something more pressing came up... apparently." Charlie said, avoiding Watson's smile and seating herself next to Joey.

Joey closely observed the new addition's eyes as she spoke. They were beautiful, blue and shining, but they were also tinged with sadness. Suddenly, Joey had an overwhelming need to banish that sadness.

"So, what's he up to then?" Watson asked before swigging her beer.

"I've absolutely no idea." Charlie said quietly; playing with a cardboard coaster.

"Can I get you a drink?" Joey asked, rising from her chair.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll have a white wine, please."

"Georgie?"

"Another beer please, Jo."

Joey looked back at Charlie and their eyes met. Joey smiled. The smile warmed Charlie's heart; surprising her in her moment of unhappiness. Joey manoeuvred herself around their chairs and headed for the bar.

"Hey! Guess what? Joey's gay!" Watson announced; gripping Charlie's arm with excitement.

"Oh! Really?" Charlie said; her eye's following Joey as she walked away. "Are you gonna try for her?" She asked, wondering why she felt a little jealous of Watson at that moment.

"Well, I don't see why not! She's single and what's more, she's gorgeous! Just take a look at that cute little button nose!" Watson said with admiration.

Charlie hadn't taken her eyes off Joey since she left the table.

"Well, good luck." She said, absently.

***

Ruby and her gang walked into the Surf Club. Ruby spotted Charlie and Watson sitting at a table over the other side of the room and waved enthusiastically.

***

"So, does anyone know the type of music this band plays?" Charlie asked.

"No, not personally." Watson said, "But I hear they're pretty cool."

Charlie glanced at Joey.

"No, I've never heard of them." Joey said, "But I'm always open to new ideas."

Charlie lost herself for a moment in Joey's large, brown eyes; hardly comprehending her words and unable to tear her own eyes away.

"Looks like they're gonna start playing soon!" Watson said; noticing the appearance of a couple of young guys testing an amplifier.

***

Ruby ogled the guy with short, brown hair, testing the amp. He had a tidy appearance, but in a dark, cool way. He glanced around the room at their audience until his eyes fell upon a pretty girl with an abundance of wild, wavy hair. He smiled at her and Ruby returned the favour but dropped her gaze instantly.

***

"So, what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked, turning to Joey.

"I'm a Veterinary Nurse."

Charlie looked suitably impressed.

"Interesting work; lucky for your dog too! Where are you hiding her tonight?" She smiled.

"I left her at the practice. One of the other nurses, who's a friend of mine, is working an all-nighter, so she's watching Jess for me."

"Bet Jess isn't too impressed by that; being at a Vet's, I mean." Watson laughed.

"No, she's fine. I take her to work with me each day; have done ever since she was a pup. She loves it! She feels it's her responsibility to keep all the animals who are kept in, company. She lies in front of their cages; it somehow seems to give the sick animals comfort." Joey said, smiling.

"Yeah! Especially the cats!" Watson smirked.

"Don't you worry she might catch something?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Well, contagious animals are kept in a quarantine room, so I don't really have any fears of that kind." Joey explained.

Charlie slightly opened her mouth to speak, but forgot what she was going to say as Joey's dark brown eyes sparkled into her own.

"She sounds like a really compassionate mutt!" Watson chuckled; standing up and excusing herself.

Silence fell between Charlie and Joey but each desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like dogs, much!" Joey observed casually.

"He-he's not my boyfriend!" Charlie found herself saying and smiled quickly.

"Oh!" Joey replied; surprised having witnessed their body language the day before.

"Well, we date, but it's nothing serious."

"I think I might call two years of dating serious!" Ruby piped up from nearby.

Charlie's face flushed; unable to comprehend why she had said such a thing to Joey.

"Hi Rubes. Er... this is Joey – a friend of Georgie's." Charlie was quick to point out.

"Good to know you, Joey!" Ruby said brightly. "I'm Ruby, Charlie's little sister." Finishing the introduction which her sister had omitted to do.

Charlie opened her mouth to apologise when all the members of 'Trail' started to tune up in earnest, rendering conversation virtually useless. Ruby waved goodbye and re-joined her own friends. Charlie smiled at Joey, feeling a little embarrassed and tongue tied.

Watson trotted back hastily to her table and friends; resting her hands on Joey's shoulders and giving them the briefest of massages as she passed behind her chair. Joey looked up and smiled a little uncomfortably.

***

Trail introduced themselves to their audience for the evening and began to play the first of six songs before a short break for refreshments.

Charlie walked up to the bar to order a round of drinks for her table and a round of soft drinks for Ruby and her friends. Joey watched as Charlie carried the tray of drinks over to her sister's table; marvelling once again at her grace and beauty.

"Cracking band!" Georgie Watson said breaking in on Joey's thoughts.

"Yeah, they're better than I would have imagined."

"So Joey, would you like to come to the cinema with me on Friday evening?" Watson asked hopefully.

Joey opened her mouth to refuse, but saw the look of entreaty in Watson's eyes. Joey liked Georgina Watson; she was warm and kind hearted and so far, from her experience, was good fun to be with. There was no reason why she shouldn't spend another evening in her company.

"Okay, that sounds good, but Georgie, I don't want to get into anything serious at the moment, if you don't mind?"

"Err... okay, that's cool!" Watson said cheerfully, but in reality feeling a little disappointed.

"I'm just not looking for anything too heavy." Joey said quietly, watching Charlie approaching with their drinks.

Charlie placed their glasses in front of them and sat down on her chair; her leg accidentally brushing against Joey's. Joey tingled at the momentary contact and was disappointed when Charlie shifted position.

***

'Trail' hung around on the little stage where they had just performed, answering questions and talking to some of the audience. The base guitarist caught Ruby's eye; she smiled at him and he wandered over to introduce himself. Annie, Xavier and Jai looked up as the young man pointedly approached Ruby.

"Hi, I'm Alex."

"Hey! I'm Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby."

***

Joey excused herself and Watson very quickly shifted over to sit next to Charlie while Joey was absent.

"I've asked Joey for a date on Friday night!" She announced, excitedly.

"And did she say yes?" Charlie asked; her heart sinking a little.

"Yeah, but she said she didn't want a heavy relationship... which of course suits me down to the ground." Watson added, trying to cover up her disappointment.

"What rot! I'm sure you could think of nothing better than falling head over heels in love with someone like Joey!" Charlie grinned; nudging her friend.

"Yeah, I know! Oh Geez! Please don't let me fall in love!" Watson pleaded, looking above.

Charlie noticed Joey's exit from the Ladies room; trying to imagine what it would be like to spend time with her. She glanced at Watson, who was also watching Joey's approach, and wondered if she might be in the way.

"Would you like me to vamoose?" Charlie offered quickly.

"No! Of course not! You're alright. As long as you don't try to hit on my girl!" Watson joked.

"Oh yeah, as if that's gonna happen!" Charlie laughed, but guilt crept over her heart.

She smiled but was secretly glad that Watson hadn't accepted her offer to leave. She had managed to shake her dull mood of earlier and had hardly given Angelo a thought all evening. For the first time in months she felt free and it felt good.

Watson moved back into her own chair as Joey squeezed behind Charlie to regain her seat; her long hair gently brushing against Charlie's bare shoulder as she passed.

Charlie shivered.

"Are you cold?" Joey asked with concern as Charlie rubbed away the goose-bumps on her forearm.

"No... No. Someone walked over my grave, that's all." Charlie said, remembering distinctly the pleasant feeling which Joey's tresses had occasioned.

Charlie became distinctly quiet; drifting off into her own little dream world when the band stuck up for the second half of the gig. They played five more numbers and upon the instigation of Alex the base player, dedicated the last number to_ 'Ruby with the magnificent hair'_. Ruby blushed at such an accolade and glanced over towards her sister, seated with her friends. But Charlie heard nothing.

Watson turned to Charlie with a grin.

"You wanna watch she doesn't become a groupie, Charlie!"

"W-what?" Charlie asked in confusion; disturbed from her reverie.

"Ruby; having this number dedicated to her!"

"What number?"

Watson looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Charlie?"

"Yeah, just got caught up in thought." Charlie said quietly.

Joey glanced at the girl sitting beside her. She was so beautiful. Why did she have to be so beautiful and out of reach? Charlie's hand rested on the table and Joey studied it. Her fingers were long and the nails were immaculate. Her skin looked soft and how Joey ached to touch that softness. Her own fingers rose and twitched with longing, but she quickly suppressed the desire. She blinked and mentally shook herself with a warning to keep away.

***

Trail finished their last number and the audience made ready to leave. Charlie walked over to offer Ruby a lift home and Joey sighed as she watched their interaction.

"Hey Joey! Can I walk you home?" Watson asked shyly as Joey slipped her jacket on.

Joey looked at Watson's kind, eager face and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

Watson beamed with happiness at her success as Charlie walked back towards them checking her mobile phone.

"Any communication from the Grim Reaper?" Watson asked with a grin; too happy with her own life to notice the aggrieved look on her friend's face.

"No, I guess he's been too busy." Charlie said, snapping her phone closed and glancing at Joey.

Joey smiled compassionately at the unhappy young woman.

"Okay boss, see you tomorrow!" Watson said taking Joey's hand.

Charlie looked down at their joined hands and a little stab of something which she couldn't understand, quite disarmed her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Georgie. Goodnight, Joey. Nice to see you again." Charlie said quietly.

"Yes, it was lovely, Charlie."

Watson smiled at her friend and stepped forward to leave. Joey glanced once more at Charlie; their eyes meeting and in that moment, Joey's heart pounded with longing for a girl she couldn't have.

Charlie watched as Watson and Joey walked over to the door. Joey couldn't resist one last look back and her eyes met with those of Charlie Buckton, and the rest of humanity evaporated.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 4

"It was a bonza night, wasn't it?" Watson enthused. "I thought that band was awesome!"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed the whole evening." Joey said as they walked along hand in hand. "Your friend Charlie seemed a little blue. Is she alright?" She asked; still unable to shake the memory of Charlie's sad eyes.

"Well, wouldn't you if you'd been stuck with that creep for the last two years!"

"So it's a serious relationship then?" Joey asked, remembering Charlie's denial and feeling a little confused.

"Geez yes! I'm sure if it wasn't for Ruby, they'd have been married months ago. But I honestly can't think what she sees in the guy! He never truly makes her happy!"

"That's a shame. She seems so nice and to be so unhappy is sad." Joey mused quietly. "I wonder why she stays with him? I've only met him a couple of times but I'm in no doubt about him! Still, it takes all kinds to make a world."

"So, it's still on for Friday night?" Watson asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Charlie's problems and back to their impending date. "Shall I pick you up?"

"No, let's meet up." Joey said, as they reached her gate; trying to keep things casual.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the cinema at eight."

"That's fine."

"Well," Watson said taking a step nearer to Joey. "It's goodnight then."

She took hold of Joey's other hand and leaning forward, pressed her lips against Joey's. Watson's lips were warm and soft and if Joey closed her eyes, she could have pretended... but what was the use? Instead, her eyes remained open and without returning the kiss, gently pulled away.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Watson said, with starry eyes.

***

"So, what was that all about, at the club?"

"What?" Charlie asked, glancing at her sister as they neared home.

"Telling that girl you weren't in a relationship with Angelo! You're always confirming it enough to me!"

"Sometimes it's easier not to have to explain things." Charlie said, quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like Angelo's been a little hard on her for no reason and I didn't want to get into world war three on a night out!" Charlie said, thinking quickly.

Ruby nodded her head in comprehension.

***

Charlie and Ruby lived with Leah Patterson, owner of The Diner. Leah was on holiday with her son VJ, so the house was in darkness when they arrived home from the Surf Club.

***

"Oh Geez! Speak of the Devil... what the hell does the Prince of Darkness want at this time of night?" Ruby groaned as she saw Angelo Rosetta's car parked outside their home.

"Don't start, Ruby!" Charlie warned as she pulled up the hand break.

Angelo got out of his car and slowly walked over to Charlie's.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted, cheerlessly.

"Hey yourself." Ruby replied in less than a happy tone.

"Hey!" Charlie said as Angelo turned his attention to her.

"I didn't know you'd be out this evening?" Angelo said with a little irritation in his voice.

"When you said you were working, I decided to meet up with Georgie and go see that band at the Surf Club; the one I was telling you about the other day." Charlie said as they walked along the pathway to the door.

"You might have told me! I've been sitting out here for over an hour waiting for you!"

Ruby averted her eyes and suppressed a smirk.

Charlie opened the door and frowned as they walked in.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you'd be working all night. You should have texted me!"

Angelo was silent.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah." He replied, quietly.

Angelo looked towards Ruby who was dithering around in the kitchen.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Ruby?" He asked, looking at his watch.

Ruby's mouth dropped open and was ready to bite when Charlie stepped in.

"It's not that late, Ang'."

"Regardless of that, what's it got to do with you?" Ruby asked, tartly. "You're not my frigging father!"

"Ruby!" Charlie said, feeling incredibly tired and wishing she could be alone.

"Well, I'm off to bed anyhow. Night Charlz."

"Night sweetheart."

"Night." Ruby said grudgingly to Angelo who stood regarding her.

Angelo nodded his head grudgingly.

Ruby glanced at her sister again and mentally shook her head.

"So, did you have a good evening?" Angelo asked haughtily.

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Don't see what you find to enjoy in Georgina Watson's company."

"Angelo, she's an old and dear friend."

"And a dyke!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"A Lesbian!"

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know what the word is supposed to represent; I meant, what were you referring to by using it?"

"What do you wanna hang around with dykes for? Doesn't reflect too well on you!"

"Don't be so childish, Angelo." Charlie said, pouring hot water into a mug.

"Well, maybe I was just disappointed that you weren't here when I arrived." Angelo said, threading his arms around Charlie's waist. "Can I stay?" He whispered in her ear; his voice becoming low and husky.

Charlie placed the kettle down on the surface.

"Well, I'm a bit tired, in truth. Maybe another time?"

Angelo stared at Charlie incredulously.

"Oh forget it!" He said, whipping his arms from her waist and heading for the door.

"Angelo! Its one night! I'm tired! Why make such a fuss?"

"It's your whole attitude, Charlie! If it's not at work, it's here!"

"What do you mean?"

"At work, you seem to take pleasure in pointing out all my little defects and these days, you never want to sleep with me!"

"That's rubbish! If I chastise you at work, it's because you deserve it and unless your memory is fading in your old age, you might remember that I slept with you twice last week!"

"Yeah! But you didn't enjoy it!"

"What? When did I say that?"

"That's the point! You never say if you do or don't!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Angelo! Do you want me to swear an affidavit each time?" Charlie cried.

"You could at least look as though you're enjoying it!"

"Angelo, I've had enough of this conversation! You're being childish!"

"Yeah! I'm always childish when it comes to speaking about your emotions!"

"Just go home, Angelo. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Charlie said; her energies failing.

"Whatever." Angelo hissed and slammed out of the house.

Charlie flopped down into a chair by the table and dropped her head into her hands.

"Hey, are you alright, Sis?" Ruby asked wearily, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. The idiot!"

"Don't you think you and he have run your course, Charlie?" Ruby said, putting her arm around Charlie's shoulder. "You never seem happy anymore. I know you say he has his good points, but he also has his bad. Don't put up with him just for the sake of having someone!"

"Oh Rubes!" Charlie whined. "I'm just too tired to think about it tonight. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ruby watched as her sister wandered off along the hallway to the bathroom. She had recently witnessed more and more of these spats between Charlie and her boyfriend but each time Charlie seemed to break a little further. Of course, Angelo's trump card was that he was an incredible charmer and in the morning would appear with flowers, chocolates and many pretty words to seduce Charlie with. He would then go down on his knees to beg her forgiveness and Charlie would, as always, melt and give in; taking the attitude, it was better to be with him than nobody.

***

After Watson left Joey at her gate, Joey walked the mile or so out of town to collect Jessie from the veterinary practice where she worked. She needed some air and a little time to herself. Watson's proposal of a date had been the first in a long while and she had almost forgotten how quickly some girls like the pace to travel at. Joey was never one to fall in love rapidly. She had never been actively heart broken or ill treated by any of her former loves but she found it hard to commit herself to any relationship. Georgie seemed to like Joey but Joey had the feeling that Georgie would throw herself into a relationship very quickly. She would have to tread carefully. She didn't want to hurt Georgie; she was so nice and in another place and time.... The evening was quiet and warm as she walked along thinking. Her mind returned to the club, and in no time, to Charlie's sad eyes. She could picture them so well; blue, in word and deed, looking sadly at her phone; longing for the call or message which she wanted so badly. Joey sighed; she would never keep Charlie waiting; she would never give Charlie any reason to have sad eyes. Oh, if only...

Joey was disturbed from her reverie by the sound of a car screeching around the bend and hurtling towards her. She hugged the hedge as she watched the manic driver roar past; her hair getting caught in its breeze. Joey blinked with disbelief; the driver of the fancy saloon was obviously unaware of her presence on the road. She noted the flashy, personalised number plate of '_STUD AR'_.

"Bloody idiot!" Joey yelled in anger and rubbed her bare arm which the hedge branches had scratched.

She watched as the red tail-lights faded into the distance.

***

Charlie tossed and turned in bed; sleep eluding her. Why was Angelo such a child? He had broken their date and then, was annoyed that she had found something else to do. And just because she had not given her body to him, he had become spiteful and accused her of being cold about their love making. Maybe there was some truth in this. Angelo could be exciting in bed, but it was all purely physical. He never asked her what she wanted or how; it was as if all that mattered was the act itself. Charlie wondered if she was being unreasonable wanting something else as well; some connection of their minds as well as bodies and having tried to speak to Angelo on more than one occasion on the subject, found he only laughed; telling her she thought about things far too much. She sighed and turned over; facing her teddy-bear which watched over her from the bookcase. He had large, brown sensitive eyes, reminding her suddenly of someone else.

***

Joey covered herself over with a sheet but let her hand trail beside the bed; gently rubbing Jessie's silky ears as she sat adoringly at her bedside.

"Night girlie."

Jessie squeaked as she yawned and settled down to sleep; sighing contentedly as she closed her eyes.

Joey stared up at the ceiling; her mind leading her to a very unsafe place. A place of beauty and of mystery. A place where she would not be welcomed. A place which could only bring her sorrow. She screwed her eyelids shut tightly; trying to block out the image of Charlie Buckton's sad eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 5

"Come on my little darling." Joey murmured compassionately as she removed the very sick cat from her cage. "Let's change that old dressing for you."

The old cat looked up into Joey's eyes and croakily _'meowed' _in return. Joey took off the neck-collar and gently removed the bandage holding the dressing in place. She took off the pad and checked the wound for signs of inflammation.

"Hey! That all looks _purrrfect_ to me!"Joey smiled and started to re-dress the wound.

"Jo! There's a call for you, on line one!" A colleague called from the office.

"Cheers Lynn!"

Joey finished her task and placed the purring cat back into her cage and closed the door.

"Joey Collins."

"_Miss. Collins? Rosetta here, Yabbie Creek Police."_

"Good afternoon, Constable." Joey replied, closing her eyes.

"_I need to have a few more words with you regarding the body on the beach case, if you can come in sometime today."_

Joey was silent for a few moments, wondering what other information she could give this Police Officer about her dog's discovery of the young woman's body.

"Well, if I can be of further assistance, of course, but I do have my doubts."

"_I think you should allow me to be the judge of that, Miss. Collins."_

Joey bristled, feeling all the sarcasm which Rosetta had intended.

"Very well. My shift here finishes at six o'clock; I'll come down straight after."

"_If you can't make it any earlier, I suppose it will have to do."_

"Yes, I'm afraid it will." Joey said; her tone becoming icy.

"_See you just after six."_

"Indeed."

Joey slammed down the phone and the old cat jumped from her slumber.

"Oh sorry, honey!" Joey said, her heart melting at the poor old cat's frightened face.

***

"Did I hear you calling in Joey Collins again?" Watson said, looking up from her computer screen.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What else do you expect her to say? She gave me all the information in her statement the other day!"

"There's something else, I know there's something else! I wouldn't be surprised if she's mixed up in it."

"Don't be an arse, Angelo! She was walking her dog on the beach, for Christ's sake!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It's small wonder why the public don't like reporting things to the Police with the likes of you investigating! If you don't get your man, don't worry! Accuse the witness!" Watson said throwing her arms in the air.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked walking out into the main office.

"Angelo here is going to question Joey Collins again about the beach body case!" Watson said, glaring at Angelo.

"It's something I need to do!" Angelo protested passionately.

Charlie looked at Angelo.

"How do you justify calling Miss. Collins back in?"

"I just want to ask her a few more questions, that's all."

"Like what?" Charlie persisted.

"Look, Charlie! Do I have to go through this inquisition every time I make an arrest – I-I mean bring someone in for questioning?"

"Hold up a minute, Rosetta... What do you mean, 'arrest'?" Watson said, quickly getting to her feet.

"I didn't mean 'arrest', I meant for questioning."

"Constable, I think you'd better come and explain yourself; in my office." Charlie said, quickly.

"There you go! That's what I was saying to you the other night, Charlie! Everything I do, you question and criticize! You just can't let it be, can you?"

"Constable! I won't have this! My office; immediately!" Charlie said; her voice turning icy.

She turned on her heel and walked back to her office; curling her fingers tightly.

Angelo glanced at Watson who was still smarting from his 'arresting' comments.

"Bitch!" He hissed.

"Prick!"

"Yeah, well at least I can make a girl happy with mine!"

"Oh yeah? Give me the name of the idiot who told you that?"

"Constable Rosetta!" Charlie yelled from her office.

"Yeah, I reckon Charlie's right!" Watson said, with a smirk. "No one else would make such a daft statement except Constable Angelo Rosetta!"

Angelo glared at Watson and walked into Charlie's office.

***

"Coming for a drink tonight, Jo?"

"No thanks Rosie. Gotta report to the Police station again; about that body I found on the beach."

Rosie Brookes shuddered at the mere thought.

"Every time I think about that, it makes me go all wobbly."

"What? And you, cutting up cats and dogs left, right and centre?" Joey remarked with a chuckle.

"Just because I'm a vet, doesn't make me immune to the world outside, nurse! And finding a lump of meat like that, washed up on the rocks doesn't sit very well, does it?"

"You're telling me!" Joey said, putting away some equipment in a cupboard.

"So what do the Police want with you again?" The vet asked as she rinsed her bloody hands.

"I have no idea." Joey said in frustration. "The officer who wants to see me is a total arse. I can see me ending up losing my temper with him!"

"You? Joey Collins with a temper? That'll be the day!"

"Well, there's always a first time." Joey grinned. "Okay, that's me just about done. Can I leave Jess here for an hour or so; this guy doesn't like four-leggers!"

"Ooh! He sounds a pill. Good luck, and if you need a 'get out of goal' card, let me know!"

"Yeah! Will do. See you in clink!"

***

Angelo sat at his desk in the Police station. He had not said a word to anyone since his dressing down by the Senior Constable. Every time he thought of her words, he smarted; swearing vengeance on her and the world in general.

Charlie stepped out of her office and glanced over in Angelo's direction. She frowned; feeling guilty for balling him out, but knowing it was a dressing-down which had been long overdue. It probably meant the end of their personal relationship too. Harsh words had been spoken on Angelo's part; there was little chance of reconciliation. Charlie heard the outer door open and looked up as Joey Collins entered the station.

Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked brightly; noticing Charlie looked tired.

"Good thanks." Charlie lied. "I believe Constable Rosetta is expecting you. He'll take you through to the interview room in a moment."

Joey frowned and started to wonder if Rosy the vet's 'get out of goal' card might not go a miss.

"I-I'm not quite sure why he needs to see me again. In truth, it's stirred me up a bit." Joey said, walking up to Charlie and smiling sheepishly.

Charlie looked at the anxious girl and wished she could banish her fears.

"I'm sure it's mere routine. Please don't worry."

"Is Georgie here?" Joey asked, looking about her.

"Yeah, she's just getting ready to go home." Charlie smiled kindly. "I'll give her a call, if you like?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment; wishing it had been she who Joey had asked for. Rather disappointed, she turned instead to Angelo.

"Constable Rosetta. Your witness has arrived." She announced as calmly as she could.

Joey noted the lack of response from the Constable and took a deep breath. Obviously, this interview was going to be hard going. Charlie looked anxiously at Joey and smiled.

"I'm sure Georgie will wait for you." Charlie said, comfortingly.

Joey nodded.

Charlie blinked a couple of times and slowly made her way to the rest room. Joey watched the Senior Police Constable as she walked away.

***

After Charlie had gone, Constable Angelo Rosetta turned around in his swivel chair and regarded Joey from head to toe.

"Miss. Collins, thank you for coming to see me so promptly." He smiled.

Joey wasn't sure if Rosetta was being sarcastic or not, so merely nodded her head in return.

"Perhaps you'd like to walk this way." Angelo said, standing and leading the way to the interview room.

"Not unless she wants to end up looking like a dick-head!" Watson said, as she came out of the rest room. "Hi hun; I'll wait for you." She said quietly and winked her eye, reassuringly.

Joey was grateful and smiled back warmly. She followed Constable Rosetta into the interview room; Rosetta closing the door behind them.

***

"Miss. Collins; can you tell me exactly why you were on the beach on the morning of the 3rd?"

"I was walking my dog as I normally do each day." Joey truthfully answered.

"Did you have reason to frequent that part of the beach?"

"No, I generally go where my dog leads me."

"Was your animal on a lead at the time?"

Joey wondered if this question might be asked.

"No, and yes, I am aware of the restrictions for walking dogs on the beach without a lead, at that time of the day. I broke the law! Oops!" Joey confessed; her eyes widening.

Rosetta looked at Joey with contempt. He knew she was taking the rise out of him, but could not react or else Charlie would be down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Well, for the time being, Miss. Collins, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"That's very kind of you, Constable Rosetta, thank you."

"Did you see anyone while you were on the beach?"

"No, as I explained to Constable Watson..."

"Let's just forget what you said to Constable Watson. Please answer my question! Did you see anyone while you were on the beach?"

"No, nobody; nobody alive, that is, until I saw you and your colleagues." Joey said; her heart beginning to beat quite rapidly.

"And do you know why that is, Miss. Collins?"

Joey looked at Angelo; her eyes narrowing at his question.

"No Constable, perhaps you will enlighten me?"

"Because it was early; five o'clock in the morning and you were roaming around, alone on the beach. Why Miss. Collins, why?"

"I have already explained to you; I was taking my dog for a walk. I didn't know there was a curfew on early mornings, too!" Joey said, beginning to get irritated.

"You must agree that to be up and out, on the beach at five in the morning, is somewhat unusual?"

"Not when your shift starts at five thirty, it isn't! Surely you can understand that, Constable?"

Angelo sat back in his chair feeling a little deflated.

"What is your occupation, Miss. Collins?"

"I'm a veterinary nurse, over at Rosie Brookes practice; just off the Summer Bay road. You can contact her if you like?"

"I will, don't worry."

Joey was in no doubt that he would.

"So, you were walking your dog at five in the morning; you saw no one but the victim until you saw the Police, and then, you started work at five thirty." Rosetta said, checking his notes.

"No, I was late for work."

"And why was that?" Angelo asked quickly.

"Because I was talking to Constable Watson and giving her my details!" Joey said, sighing in disbelief.

***

"How much longer is that clown gonna keep Joey in there?" Watson asked with a frown.

"Best to let him get it out of his system, Georgie." Charlie replied, packing away some files on her desk. "He shouldn't be too much longer."

"I should think not! He's had her in there for almost an hour, already! How many other questions can he come up with, for God's sake?"

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at her watch.

"If she's not out in five minutes, I'll go in there."

"Yeah, with any luck, she might have brained him and escaped through the window!" Watson muttered hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 6

Charlie knocked at the interview room door and entered. Angelo looked up quickly; his face furious with the interruption. Charlie glanced quickly at Joey; noticing her gaunt face.

"Constable, a word please."

Charlie smiled reassuringly at Joey who hardly responded.

Constable Rosetta noisily scraped his chair along the floor as he moved away from the table; glaring at the Senior Constable. They had hardly left the room before he started his angry rant.

"For God's sake, Charlie! I was just getting somewhere! Then you have to poke your fat nose in and...."

"Constable Rosetta! May I remind you for the second time today, who you are speaking to! You have kept a witness locked up in the interview room for over an hour, firing questions at her, to what ends? None! Miss. Collins was walking her dog on the beach when she found the body! Unless you have good evidence to prove she was the assailant or mixed up in the death somehow, I suggest you let her go before she calls a solicitor. In future, kindly inform me of all your actions regarding this case. I will not have you bullying members of the public!"

Angelo stood looking at Charlie; his eyes burning with anger. He slammed the file in his desk draw, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the Police Station. Charlie closed her eyes in relief and took a deep breath.

"Bravo Charlie!" Watson said. "Can I let Joey out now?"

"Err, no. Leave that to me. I need to apologise to her first."

"Okay."

***

Charlie knocked at the interview room door and popped her head around and smiled.

"Hey!" She said, and tentatively walked in. "I must apologise for my colleague's overzealous manner. He got a little carried away." Charlie said, moving the interviewer's chair around beside Joey. "You should never have been called back at this stage and I can only apologise to you."

Joey felt relief flood over her. The intense pounding which Angelo had subjected her to was far worse than she had imagined. She felt physically drained and tears filled her eyes; she blinked several times, but they spilled over onto her pale cheeks and she gave a little involuntary sob.

"Hey!" Charlie said, pulling Joey into her arms. "It's okay now."

Charlie suddenly took great comfort by holding Joey in her arms; it made her feel protective and useful, but apart from that, she felt a great deal of pleasure at being so close to her new friend.

"I'm sorry!" Joey squeaked against Charlie's shoulder. "I don't usually do this sort of thing!"

"That's fine. It's our little secret!"

Joey pulled away from Charlie's shoulder and sniffed. Charlie took a clean paper hanky from her pocket and dabbed Joey's wet cheeks. Joey's eyes were transfixed on Charlie's and when Charlie's met her own, neither breathed and neither spoke. A light tap at the door forced them from their half conscious state. Charlie blinked a couple of times and let out a breath. She gave Joey a little smile and stood to open the door.

"Phone call, Senior." A Police Constable advised.

"Thanks, Barry. On my way."

Charlie closed the door and looked back at Joey, who had not taken her eyes from the kind Police officer.

"You're free to go.... Joey."

Joey nodded her head and picked up her bag. She walked a few steps towards Charlie and stopped.

"Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie watched as the young woman was greeted by her new girlfriend with a big cuddle and escorted away; her eyes following until the Police station door closed behind them as they departed.

***

Charlie picked at her food. She sighed and looked out at the sunny, smiling day. Her lunch didn't appeal, so she placed her knife and fork down and left the cafe; heading for the beach. It had been four days since Joey Collins had been held for questioning by Constable Angelo Rosetta; he had subsequently been disciplined by Charlie and put on unofficial report. Angelo had quietened down and taken his punishment bravely and Charlie had seen some of the man she had known in happier days; even wondering if their personal relationship might benefit by the change. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, she felt a heavy cloud descend, so hastily brushed the idea away. Maybe Ruby was right; perhaps their relationship had run its course.

She sunk down onto the warm sand and stretching out, closed her eyes against the bright sunlight. A wet, soft tongue licked her face; disturbing her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see two very long, curly ears and two black eyes, staring down at her. The beast panted enthusiastically and placed a paw on Charlie's chest.

"Hello!" Charlie said, sitting upright; much to the delight of the excitable dog. "How are you, girl?" She said, patting the dog's sturdy rump.

Jessie woofed appreciatively and wagged her entire body from side to side with pleasure.

"I hope she hasn't disturbed you." Joey said as she walked up from the shore line.

"No, she's fine. How are you?" Charlie asked, looking up at Jessie's owner, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Won't you sit for a while?" Charlie found herself asking.

"Thanks." Joey said, and settled next to the Police officer. "On your lunch break?"

"Yeah. Afraid I haven't got much of an appetite at the moment." Charlie said, studying her hands.

"Oh? Are you unwell?"

"No, just a lot going on." Charlie said, smiling back at Joey.

Joey picked up a stick and threw it for her dog to 'fetch'. The Springer Spaniel rushed off in excitement; barking all the way until she retrieved the drift wood and returned it; pawing at her owner to throw it again.

"Go on, you throw it for her this time! I've been doing it for the last hour and she's still not had enough!" Joey said chuckling.

Charlie made a concerted effort and lobbed the stick down into the forming sea.

"Oops! You've done it now! I hope you don't mind the smell of wet dog?" Joey grinned.

"I've smelt worse!"

Joey playfully sniffed under her arm making Charlie laugh. Soon a wet Jessie was back with the stick, panting gleefully and gently placed the wood in Charlie's lap before shaking the wet from her coat and spraying the girls with salt water. Charlie chuckled and threw the stick again to the delight of the dog.

"Don't encourage her!" Joey laughed, wiping away the spray from her face. "Just look at the spray on your work shirt!"

Charlie looked down at her spotted, uniform shirt which she was to wear until the end of her shift.

"Well, it's not the end of the world."

She brushed her hands over the material and smiled back at Joey.

"So, you are dating Georgie Watson, then?" Charlie asked, her eyes watching Jessie's approach with the sandy stick.

"Well, we went to see a film the other evening, but I'd hardly call it dating."

"She's a lovely person, you know! She's very kind and loyal; you could do a lot worse." Charlie recommended.

Joey looked out to sea.

"I know, but my heart is leading me off in a different direction at the moment."

"Oh dear." Charlie said, wondering where Joey's heart lay. "What's she like?"

Joey kept her eyes on the horizon.

"She's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." She said, after a few moments. "But it's not just skin deep, she's beautiful inside, too. But she's sad and her sadness affects me more than I can say. I just wish I could wrap her up and make her feel happy again. But alas..."

"But alas?" Charlie asked; her eyes not leaving Joey's face.

"Alas she's with another; not happily, but still there, I think. And one other thing... she's straight!"

Charlie's gaze joined Joey's out into the ocean.

"That's a shame." Charlie murmured, quietly. "Is there no hope, whatsoever?"

"That depends..."

"On what?" Charlie asked, eagerly.

"It depends if she feels the same way about me."

"But I thought you said she was straight?"

"I did, but sometimes things change or new feelings are awakened." Joey smiled and whispered, "I will wait for this girl forever."

"Why?"

"Because I'm crazy about her." Joey said, looking into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie sucked in her breath and fought with an impulse to touch Joey's lips with her finger-tips. Their eyes remained locked for an eternity until a wet coat shook itself all over them again.

Charlie laughed.

"I think I'd better get back to work before your dog completely soaks me." She said standing and brushing the sand from her bottom.

Joey stood too; her heart beating rapidly. She was so close to telling Charlie, but held back. She couldn't risk it yet.

"So, will you tell Georgie?" Charlie asked, watching as Jessie scratched herself.

"I have already told her I don't want a serious relationship, but I'm worried that she might forget." Joey mused.

"Maybe best to tell her the truth? Might save her a lot of heartache later." Charlie advised.

Joey nodded and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Well, I better get this wild thing home." Joey said, grinning at her pet. "It was... nice seeing you, Charlie."

"Bye Joey."

Charlie watched as Joey walked away slowly and wishing she could walk along with her. An invisible bond had developed between them. Charlie knew it and she sensed that Joey felt it too.

"Joey!" She called out on impulse.

Joey turned around.

Their eyes interlocked for a few moments.

"It's alright, it's not important." Charlie said at last.

Joey nodded and continued her walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 7

"Hey!"

Joey looked up at the voice that greeted her over the hedge.

"Hey Georgie! How are you?"

"Yeah, good." Watson said as she entered Joey's front garden.

Jessie's head rose as she lay flat on her side in the sunshine and her tail wagged appreciatively at the visitor.

"Hey girl!" Watson called and tickled Jessie's tummy.

Jessie rolled over onto her back with her legs in the air and allowed Watson to favour her with a much needed tummy-rub.

"What brings you out here?" Joey asked as she laid down her book.

"Just wanted to see you."

Joey smiled weakly. She really did need to tell Watson the truth.

"Do you wanna coffee?" Joey asked, beginning to rise from the garden chair.

"No, don't worry yourself. You look comfortable." Watson said encouraging Joey to remain seated. "I wondered if you'd like to come out for a meal with me tonight?"

"Georgie," Joey said, "you are such a sweet, caring person and therefore, I'm gonna have to say no. I can't string you along like this. I think you're a great girl and I wish I could feel more than I do, but in truth Georgie, I've lost my heart to another."

Watson stared at Joey for a few moments; trying to comprehend her words. Her face paled a little as they sunk in and though she tried to hide her disappointment, Joey could see that she was, desperately.

"Georgie, I'm sorry. I wish it could have been you." Joey said, taking the other girl's hands. "But you want someone who wants you whole-heartedly, not someone like me who isn't willing to commit themselves to you, one hundred percent!"

Georgie Watson looked down at their joined hands and sighed. Maybe it had been too good to be true for someone like Joey Collins to fall for her.

"Georgie?"

"Ha, I'm alright! I'm disappointed, of course, but at least you have been honest with me. And you did warn me from the start. I wish you could have felt differently, but that's the way it crumbles, cookie-wise."

Joey put her arms around Watson and gently kissed her lips.

"I know this sounds a bit of a cliche, but I hope we can still be friends?"

Watson nodded her head.

"I hope so too."

Watson took a step backwards, releasing herself from Joey's arms and glanced at Jessie who wagged her tail uncertainly.

"Bye Jess."

Watson looked at Joey again and smiling, walked out of the garden.

***

"Hey!" Charlie said as she walked over to Watson's desk. "You're quiet today. Are you feeling alright?"

Watson slumped back in her desk chair and took a deep breath.

"Joey Collins dumped me."

Charlie's heart broke for her friend, feeling a pang of guilt as she realised that Joey had ended their short relationship upon her advice. She sat down in a chair beside Watson and took her friend's hand.

"Maybe it was for the best. What did she say?"

Watson played with her pencil; not meeting Charlie's eyes.

"She's in love with someone else."

"In love? Did she say with whom?"

Watson shook her head slowly.

"No, and I didn't ask. We'd only been out a couple of times, Charlie, but she sort of got under my skin."

Charlie nodded her head.

"At least she was truthful with you."

"Yeah, but with someone like Joey, I wouldn't have expected anything different. She's such a nice person."

"That makes it worse, huh? At least if she'd been a bitch you could've poked her in the eye!" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah."

"You'll find someone soon." Charlie said, trying to give her friend some comfort.

"Maybe, but not like Joey."

Charlie felt her heart twang in her chest. She looked at Watson's sad face and rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

***

"Rosie, do we need any more needles in draw nine?" Joey asked as she unpacked the new stock.

"No. There's half a draw already. Just put them in the big cupboard."

"Good-oh."

"I meant to ask you, did you enjoy that film you saw the other evening?"

Joey's face turned pink and she glanced at the vet sheepishly.

"The film wasn't bad."

"But?"

"I've since split up with my date."

"Oh? How come?"

Joey took a deep breath.

"The usual old thing... I like another!"

"Hey! When did this 'other' appear on the scene?" Rosie asked with a grin.

"Well, the same time as Georgie, actually."

Rosie's eyes narrowed.

"The only other girl I've heard you mention was the senior copper; Charlie is it?"

Joey looked at Rosie and frowned, guiltily.

"How awful am I?" She wailed.

"Hey! You can't help your feelings. But I thought you said this Charlie was with the mean copper?"

"Yeah, she is. Well, I think she is."

"And she's straight?"

"Yeah, she is. Well I think she is."

"What's this, déjà vu hour?"

Joey grinned.

"Something like that. When I'm with her and we talk, it's like we have a special thing between us. I felt it right from the moment I first saw her. Even Jessie has picked up on it."

Rosie laughed!

"And what would mutt-face here, know about such things?" She said, roughing up Jessie's coat.

"She acts differently around Charlie, than she does with anyone else."

"Now, are you sure that is true or just your fancy?" Rosie said, drying her wet hands.

"I don't know; maybe you're right and it's all a figment of my imagination."

"Is it true, Jessie? Does your mummy love Charlie?" The vet said, leaning towards the dog.

Jessie whined and sat in 'begging' position. The vet looked at Joey and Joey grinned.

"Now that is a trick I haven't taught her!"

***

Charlie put on her running gear and headed for the beach. She stretched and jogged on the spot to warm up and as she was about to run in earnest, her eyes fell upon the happy Springer Spaniel running in and out of the forming tide. Charlie quickly looked around for her owner; she found her sitting down on the sand, looking out into the ocean. Charlie jogged over to the loan figure; her pony tail bobbing from right to left as she moved.

***

Joey felt like she'd stabbed Georgie Watson in the back. Her sad face kept appearing before her; taking the news like the good sport that she was, but Joey knew she was hurt. Georgie was the sort to give her all in a relationship right from the start. She moaned to herself and rested her head in her hands.

"Hey!"

Joey was nudged from her thoughts by the sound of Charlie Buckton's voice.

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie sat down on the sand beside Joey. Joey sighed.

"I did it."

Charlie nodded.

"I've really upset her, haven't I?"

"You had to do it Joey, not only for Georgie's sake, but for your own, too. You can't live a lie."

"It still doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

Charlie took a deep breath and looked out into the ocean.

Seeing Charlie, Jessie bounded up and nuzzled into the jogger's neck.

"She absolutely adores you, Charlie." Joey grinned, feeling much the same herself.

Charlie laughed as the dog offered her paw.

"I've got nothing for you, sweetheart."

The dog settled down between the two girls; her head resting on Charlie's bare thigh.

"How did you find Georgie today?"

"Quiet and a little blue, but she holds no grudges, Joey."

"She spoke to you about it then?"

"Ah-huh. She will be okay, Joey. You'll just have to give her time. I wish I could make you both feel better about it. So, is this other girl local?" Charlie asked nervously; why Joey's answer seemed so important to her, she didn't quite understand.

"She is."

Charlie felt her legs begin to shake a little as she sat on the sand; the nervous motion making Jessie look up.

"How's things between you and your boyfriend?" Joey asked, suddenly.

Charlie gave a short laugh.

"Well, let's just say, it's not what it used to be."

Joey remained silent for a few moments. If she was to tell Charlie that she had feelings for her, would Charlie blanch and walk away or would she stay to hear more?

Jessie gave a big yawn as if bored by sitting in the one spot for so long and sat up right; looking adoringly into Charlie's eyes. Charlie smiled and ruffled Jessie's ears. Joey watched her dog's easy interaction with Charlie and wondered why it wasn't as simple for her.

"Charlie, why did you call me back the other day?" Joey asked; her heart starting to pound.

Charlie's faced reddened; remembering what had happened when Joey was beginning to leave and Charlie had lost her nerve.

"You said it didn't matter, but something was on your mind!" Joey continued.

"It couldn't have been anything important as I can't remember now."

"It was important, Charlie, I could tell from your eyes it was." Joey said, putting Charlie on the spot.

Charlie swallowed.

"I had better get on with my run. Enjoy your walk." Charlie said jumping to her feet and beginning to jog off.

Joey and Jessie watched as Charlie moved away. Jessie stood up; her tail moving gently. She looked at Joey who was still watching Charlie's progress.

"Oh Jess! What am I gonna do?" Joey breathed.

Jessie barked and chased her tail for a bit then suddenly, rushed off in the same direction as Charlie.

"Jess! Come back!" Joey called.

***

Jessie continued to run after Charlie; barking. As she drew near, Charlie looked back hearing the animal and slowed her pace.

"Hey girl! You don't want to follow me! You go back to your mum." Charlie said looking back along the beach to where she had left Joey.

The dog gently jumped up and placed her sandy paws against Charlie's middle; her eyes pleading for attention. Charlie stooped down placing the dog's front legs around her neck and hugged the dog's middle. She watched as Joey walked slowly up; their eyes meeting and not losing contact. Jessie's tail moved from side to side but sensing the approach of her mistress, wriggled away from Charlie and rushed off into the sea.

The two girls stood facing each other; a hotchpotch of different feelings sparking between them.

"Charlie?"

"I'm not sure I can do this, Joey."

"But Charlie, I..."

Charlie blinked and breathed quickly as Joey stepped a little closer to her.

"Please, I can't... I mustn't..." Charlie stammered.

"Charlie, I think I..."

"No! Please Joey! Don't! I'm sorry, I can't!"

Charlie turned and quickly began to run; tears clouding her eyes.

Joey watched helplessly as the Charlie sprinted away from her.

Jessie stood watching as the two girls parted; her tail still and her panting intermittent as she concentrated on the unhappy scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 8

"Hey Charlie." Angelo Rosetta said as their paths crossed outside The Diner.

"Hey."

"Are you going in?" Angelo asked inclining his head towards the cafe door.

"Yeah."

"Can I buy you a coffee?" He asked sheepishly.

Charlie looked at his uncertain face and nodded. The ex-lovers walked in together. Angelo ordered two coffees and they sat down at a small table.

"How have you been?" Angelo asked.

"Not bad. And you?"

"Well, you know... missing you."

Charlie smiled and looked down at the table. Angelo could be such an idiot at times; his need for recognition and promotion uppermost in his thoughts, always. But there was something of the child in him which appealed to Charlie and had often clouded her judgement when it came to their relationship. At last she was determined not to let pretty words and sentiments rule the day.

"Charlie, if I apologise for being a complete stupid, unfeeling twat, will you forgive me? And then perhaps we can start afresh?"

Charlie took a deep breath and looked about The Diner.

"Angelo, our relationship wasn't going so well, was it? I dunno, I think that maybe we should..."

"Charlie! We can't just chuck it – two years of good stuff! So we hit a bad patch, but we can work our way through it, can't we?" Angelo pleaded.

Charlie looked down at the table again. Suddenly Joey's face flashed before her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; trying to dismiss it.

"Angelo, I don't think...."

"Please Charlie, let's take it slow. Maybe we can have a drink at The Surf Club tonight; keep it casual?"

Charlie chewed on her lip. What else did she have? She missed being with someone, and she knew Angelo and all his little foibles and quirks; she could at least relax with him. After all, it was only for an evening.

"Charlie?"

"Well, just a drink?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Well, if that's what you really want?"

Charlie nodded with certainty and sipped her coffee.

***

"Well, thank God that's done. That was a toughie!" The vet said, as she left Joey to finish off after she had performed an operation on an old dog.

"What are her chances?" Joey asked as she removed the blooded surgical instruments from the operating table.

"Well, her age makes it more complicated, but she wouldn't have a chance otherwise. The owners wouldn't contemplate having her put to sleep. We'll just see how she goes. Fancy a drink later?"

"Yeah, why not." Joey said.

"Any further with that girl of yours?"

"No." Joey said, switching on the steriliser. "I think I've frightened her off."

"Well, don't sound so down about it. Sometimes things have a way of working out!"

"Yeah." Joey said, gloomily.

"Okay, I'll leave you to clear up and see you at The Surf Club at about eight fifteen?"

"Yeah, no worries."

Joey couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on the beach with Charlie. She had come so close to explaining her feelings, but Charlie had already worked it out for herself; backing off like a scalded cat. But even then, there was something in Charlie's eyes which Joey couldn't dismiss as mere imagination; Charlie felt something but would she ever confess it?

***

Angelo handed Charlie a glass of white wine and sat down close by her side. Immediately, Charlie moved along, a little.

"So, have you made any progress with the beach-body case?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"A little. We've got a dental match so we have a name for the deceased, at least. She died by strangulation."

"Have the family been notified?"

"Yeah."

"Tough for them."

"Yeah."

Charlie looked at Angelo; his eyes having taken a keen interest in another part of the club. Charlie followed his gaze, noticing four girls settling themselves at a table. One of the girls was Joey Collins. Charlie shifted uneasily in her seat.

"I still think she had something to do with it." Angelo said; his eyes narrowing.

Charlie felt her hackles rising.

"Angelo, what makes you think Joey Collins had anything to do with this crime? You've had a down on her ever since she reported it!"

"It's a gut instinct, Charlie. She was the one who found the body; up and walking around at some un-Godly time of the morning on the beach! Apart from that, she's a dyke; there was a tattoo on the body to suggest the deceased was too. It all adds up!"

"There is no evidence of that whatsoever, Angelo and you know it! I could have been out running at that time and found the body!"

"Yeah, but you weren't and you're not a dyke!"

Charlie lifted her eyes to the ceiling in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but that is rubbish, Angelo! Joey Collins is as innocent as me!" Charlie said; a sudden wave of comradeship flooding her heart. "Just leave her alone, Ang'. She's not involved." Charlie said quietly.

Angelo looked back at Charlie in disappointment. He believed his theory, such as it was, to be somewhere near the truth, and with help from the Senior Constable, he believed he could nail the case.

***

"My round; same again?" Joey said standing up and shuffling behind the chairs to make her way to the bar.

The girls named their pleasure and Joey walked up to Alf who was serving drinks that night.

"G'day, love. What will ya have?"

"Two red wines, one small vodka and an OJ, please."

"Ice?"

"Yeah, thanks." Joey answered with a smile.

She leaned on the bar waiting for Alf to prepare her order. A group of boys playing Pool cheered as one of their number skilfully potted a ball. Joey looked in their direction, still smiling, but her eyes fell upon Charlie Buckton sitting cosily with Angelo Rosetta on a sofa. Joey's heart deflated with sadness at the sight.

"There ya go, love." Alf said, placing the last drink on a tray.

"Thanks." Joey said half-heartedly, handing Alf some money.

Alf gave Joey her change and she wandered back over to her own party but not before glancing once more at Charlie.

***

"Hey! What's wrong with your face all of a sudden, nurse?" Rosie Brooke asked as Joey sat down.

"Nothing." Joey replied, swirling around her orange juice; the ice chinking against the sides of the glass.

"Seriously Jo, you look down. What's up?" Rosie asked quietly.

"See that couple over there on the sofa? That's the Police officer."

"What your date?"

"No, not Georgie; Charlie!"

The vet craned her neck and could just see a good-looking couple sitting together deep in conversation.

"Bad luck, Jo. Looks like her interests lie elsewhere."

Joey nodded her head, sadly.

***

"But Charlie, we can't just ignore the fact, this dyke found the body of a dead dyke on the beach! What is the probability of that in this small town, for Christ's sake?"

"Angelo, it proves nothing! Would you have taken that attitude if Watson had found the body?"

"Yeah, deffo!"

Charlie sighed.

"Angelo, one's sexual preference does not make a person anymore likely to commit a crime than the next one. Okay, so the deceased had a tattoo of a naked girl on her butt! So what? Maybe it was a picture of her mother!"

Angelo looked incredulously at Charlie.

"I think I've heard it all now!"

Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"All I'm saying Ang' is don't jump to obvious conclusions, just be guided by the evidence. You have no proof the deceased had any links with Joey Collins and therefore, unless you do, leave her alone!"

Angelo frowned, glancing back over at Joey and her party; his eye catching that of his suspect.

***

Joey felt uncomfortable with Constable Rosetta's beady eye on her. She shifted in her seat and decided to take a walk to the Ladies room. Charlie noticed where Joey was going and on impulse, headed in the same direction; their paths crossing at the entrance to the room.

"Hey, Joey."

"Hi." Joey replied, feeling shy and awkward.

"Are you having a good time?" Charlie asked with a smile and glancing towards Joey's table.

"Yeah, not bad. And you?" Joey asked politely.

"Yeah, not bad."

"Well, please excuse me." Joey said, leaning against the Ladies room door.

Joey entered the room not knowing if Charlie was following or not and quickly locked herself in a cubicle.

***

Charlie did not enter the room; her mind too busy replaying the curt interaction and wanting nothing more than to chase away the hurt, confused look on Joey's face. Instead, she walked to the bar and ordered Angelo another drink.

***

Joey listened for signs of Charlie but upon hearing none, came out of the cubicle and washed her hands. She glanced in the mirror and sighed. All natural colour had been chased away from her cheeks by her encounter with Charlie and now all she wanted was to go home to Jess.

***

Charlie placed the drink down in front of Angelo and glanced back quickly towards the Ladies room door.

"Ang', I'm heading home in a while. I just want to powder my nose first." She said, picking up her purse and heading towards the room before he had a chance to argue.

***

Charlie entered the room and saw Joey leaning against a wash hand basin. She couldn't help noticing that Joey looked upset. She stopped and swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Joey, can I talk with you?"

Joey looked up sharply in surprise.

"What about?" She answered quietly.

"About you... and about me." Charlie said, walking towards Joey; her heart throbbing in her breast.

Joey's lips parted slightly as she watched Charlie's approach. Her heart doing somersaults and her mind playing tricks.

"A-about us?"

"Yeah, about us." Charlie said as she came within inches of Joey. "I'd have preferred to say this somewhere nicer than the Ladies room!" Charlie said with a smile as she looked around the tiled room. "But if I don't say it now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it again..."


	9. Chapter 9

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 9

Joey held her breath. She had never been so close to Charlie Buckton before. She could smell her delicate perfume and could feel her warm breath against her face.

"Joey, I don't know what you've done to me, but I can't ..."

Suddenly the Ladies room door opened and two girls giggled their way in. They looked at the two girls standing close together by the wash hand basins and laughed all the more. Charlie stepped back, breathing heavily and looked down at her feet but Joey couldn't tear her eyes away from Charlie.

The two gigglers walked into separate cubicles, yelling and laughing to each other, completely killing the atmosphere which had existed before their arrival. Charlie looked up at Joey, whose eyes were still firmly fixed on her own. She blinked, turned and headed for the door.

***

"I wondered where you'd got to!" Angelo said as Charlie exited the Ladies room. "Hey! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No, I'm fine." Charlie said, quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, at work, Ang'." She said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and heading for the door.

Angelo watched in surprise as Charlie headed off, but his attention was soon captured as Joey Collins emerged from the Ladies room looking confused. He frowned. He didn't like Joey Collins and was determined to pin the beach-body murder case on her.

***

Joey looked around the club but couldn't see Charlie anywhere. She had to find her! She couldn't just leave things the way they were, even if Charlie had lost her nerve. She hastily walked over to her table and picking up her bag, made her excuses to leave.

"Hey, Jo!" Rosie cried, capturing Joey's hand. "Is it the Police officer?" She whispered.

Joey nodded her head in reply.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks." Joey said, pulling away from the vet.

***

Angelo watched as Joey Collins left her friends and headed for the club exit. He frowned. Charlie and Joey had been in the Ladies room together and now they were leaving the club within moments of each other. What was going on?

***

Joey ran out into the darkness, just in time to see Charlie getting into her car.

"Charlie!" Joey called.

Charlie looked up; caught between an impulse to head away as quickly as possible or to stay with this strange force which she found so irresistible.

Joey walked slowly up to Charlie as in a trance. She stood before her; their faces only inches apart and their eyes searching each other's souls for guidance, until Charlie's lips were drawn to Joey's by an invisible force.

As their lips touched Joey's eyes closed and she experienced the most incredible feeling. The rest of the world no longer existed. She completely lost herself in Charlie's embrace as innocent as it was. There would never be another kiss like this.

Charlie drew her lips away and opened her eyes; breathing rapidly and her mind in turmoil. Had she just kissed a girl and experienced the most wonderful sensation of her life?

***

Angelo's mouth fell open as he stood at the club door witnessing a sight which threw his world out of orbit. Charlie Buckton had instigated a kiss with that murderous Lesbian, Joey Collins. His chest rose and fell with hurt and anger as he continued to watch the liaison.

***

"Joey, I shouldn't have done that!" Charlie said; raising her hand to her mouth.

"Why? I wanted it to happen; I have always wanted it to happen. Charlie... I have such a strong feeling for you, one I've never felt for anyone else. I..."

"But Joey, what are we going to do? I can't just..."

"Charlie, please don't ignore this!" Joey pleaded; laying her fingers on Charlie's forearm. "We are attracted to each other! Please don't..."

"Take your filthy, murdering hands off my girlfriend!" Angelo yelled as he ran at Joey.

The two girls sprung apart, but Angelo grabbed hold of Joey by the arm and swung her around.

"Angelo!" Charlie screamed; her blue eyes widening in terror.

Angelo pushed Joey over and she cried out in pain as she landed in the road.

"Angelo! Stop it!" Charlie yelled, running to Joey's assistance.

But Angelo was just too quick for Charlie and lifted his foot to kick her. Joey rolled herself into a little ball to ward off his blow, but Charlie knocked Angelo off balance.

"Angelo! What the hell do you think you're doing, you maniac!"

"You kissed her! You kissed a dykey-slut!"

"Don't call her that!" Charlie yelled back.

Joey, with Charlie's gentle assistance, sat up right, rubbing her grazed arm.

"She didn't kiss me, I kissed her." Joey said calmly.

Charlie looked incredulously at Joey.

"You're a liar! I saw what happened!" Angelo yelled; beads of sweat running down the side of his face.

"I kissed her!" Joey insisted with more force.

Charlie helped Joey to her feet, giving the girl a look of bewilderment.

Angelo began to doubt what he had seen. Why would this murderous, lesbian slag cover up for Charlie's indiscretion? He stood staring at Charlie; his mouth open and his chest falling and rising with his exertions. Charlie glared back at Angelo; he had pushed her too far this time.

"How dare you... how dare you!" She cried. "Of course I kissed her! I want her. Does that make me inhuman or something?"

Joey stared at this beautiful woman, physically holding her safely away from the angry Policeman; confessing her feelings for someone of her own sex.

"She's a murderer!" Angelo yelled back. "How could you, Charlie? How could you?"

"She's no more a murderer than you!"

"But she's dyke!"

"So what?"

Angelo blinked once or twice; still panting; his eyes glaring at each girl in turn. He spat on the ground, turned and ran off towards his car. He jumped in and sped off; smoke issuing from his screeching tyres. Joey and Charlie watched the madman's tail lights disappearing into the distance; Joey recognising the macho-style number plate she had seen on a previous occasion.

***

Charlie hung her head; torn between the sadness of losing an old friend and anxiety for the future. She glanced quickly at Joey, whose eyes were still staring where Angelo had disappeared over the horizon.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked quietly.

Joey nodded her head and blinked.

"Why does he hate me so much?" She mused.

"I dunno." Charlie replied looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the drama. "I'm sorry, Joey. I'm sorry you were hurt and subjected to that."

Joey looked down at Charlie's hand, wondering if she might be allowed to take it in her own. Deciding to risk it, she touched Charlie's hand with her finger tips. Charlie looked down at the contact and wound her fingers around Joey's. She gave a little involuntary laugh and looked up into Joey's eyes.

"Where do we go from here?"

Joey didn't answer for a few moments; trying to get her mind focused. The combination of Charlie Buckton's kiss and Angelo Rosetta's violent attack had left her feeling insecure and anxious.

"I don't really know. I think I would like to go home." She said, swallowing.

"I'll drive you." Charlie said, gently pulling Joey towards her car. "We can pick up your car tomorrow."

Joey nodded, feeling a little shaky; partly in shock and partly because of Charlie.

They climbed into Charlie's blue car and clipped their seat belts in place. Charlie glanced at Joey, hardly knowing what to say. Joey looked across at Charlie and gave a little smile. Charlie started the engine and pulled away.

"Where do you live, Joey?"

"I live over the other side of town. Take a right at the end here and I'll direct you."

Charlie nodded and steered the car as Joey directed.

***

She pulled up outside Joey's little bungalow and switched off the engine. She turned to look at her passenger with a brave smile.

"Well, it's been quite an evening... for us all."

Joey said nothing, but stared out into the darkness.

"Joey?"

Joey looked over at Charlie wondering if the Police Officer felt as nervous as she did.

"Charlie, why does he think I killed that girl?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I dunno. I don't always understand what goes on in Angelo's head. He gets a bee in his bonnet and ... well, .... but don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." Charlie said sounding more confident than she actually felt.

"Charlie, I'd like to offer you a coffee, but I'll understand if you'd rather not... "

"I'd love one." Charlie answered immediately.

Joey was surprised by Charlie's acceptance and smiled sheepishly.

"Did I give the wrong answer?" Charlie asked anxiously.

Joey let out a sigh and laughed at the same time.

"Not wrong, but surprising."

"Why?"

"After all that's happened tonight!"

"Joey, I didn't kiss you because I was looking for a cheap thrill; I want to get to know you better and would like to see you again."

"What? I'd have thought you'd be heading for the hills by now!"

"Is that what you feel like doing?" Charlie asked sadly.

"No. I just feel a little shaken, that's all."

"Well, make me that coffee and maybe we can talk things over."

***

As the girls entered Joey's bungalow, Jessie yawned and stretched her way out of her basket; her tail wagging as she walked over to Joey and jumped up, gently resting her paws on Joey's hands.

"Hello girl, did you miss your mummy?" Joey said in a silly voice.

But all interest in her mistress was lost as Jessie spotted Charlie and leaving Joey, rushed up to Charlie in ecstasy's; wagging her body frantically and whining excitedly.

"She certainly is very fond of you, Charlie!" Joey grinned. "She is friendly with everyone, apart from your charming work colleague whom she took an instant dislike to, but you, she absolutely adores!"

Charlie smiled; bending down to pet the ecstatic four-legger.

***

Joey left the room to make coffee and after a few moments, Jessie left Charlie to follow. Charlie took a few moments to recover herself. Two hours ago, she would never have contemplated being in Joey Collin's home after having kissed her. She closed her eyes for a fleeting moment before she heard a _clip, clip, clip _coming in from the kitchen. Jessie was back carrying a hide-bone and offered it to Charlie.

"I think Charlie may prefer a biscuit!" Joey grinned following her dog back into the room with two mugs.

Charlie smiled shyly at Joey and accepted the coffee that she offered. She looked about the room; her eyes taking in all which was essentially Joey. She had suddenly found herself mixed up in a different world; one which she had been drawn to. This world was completely outside her comfort zone, but she felt strangely safe with Joey.

Joey placed her mug down on a coaster and invited Charlie to sit beside her on the sofa before Jessie could claim the spot.

"Jess, go and sleep in your basket!" Joey ordered kindly.

Her dog stood wagging her tail and grinning inanely at her mistress.

"Basket!" Joey suggested again.

Jessie placed a paw on Joey's knee; her eyes pleading.

"No, sleepies in basket!"

Jessie yawned with a squeak and resigning herself to her fate, padded across the wood floor to her basket. She climbed in and curled up; closing her eyes and letting out a huge sigh.

Joey and Charlie grinned at each other and then awkwardly averted their eyes. Joey swallowed and licked her lips.

"Did you mean what you said to Constable Rosetta?"

Charlie blushed. She knew exactly what Joey was referring to, but chose to play innocent; keeping her eyes fixed on her coffee mug. Joey felt her cheeks burn and was hesitant to quote Charlie's words for fear of her denial.

"You ... you intimated that you ... liked me." She said quietly.

Charlie swallowed. Yes, she did like Joey; she liked her a lot more than she should, especially as Joey was a witness in a Police investigation. But why couldn't Charlie have kept these feelings to herself? Now Angelo would hate her and would try his best to injure her in some vengeful attack on her good name. Maybe upon reflection, she should have accepted the offer of help which Joey had made in taking the blame for the kiss. But that would have been cowardice and she had wanted to kiss Joey's lips so badly. She turned slowly to Joey and smiled.

"You know I do, but I can only see trouble for us both is we continue to see each other."

Joey watched Charlie's face as she spoke and wondered if this was likely to be the last time she saw her.

"Then I take it you don't think we should see each other again?"

Charlie turned quickly to Joey; her lips parting slightly and about to protest. But Joey was looking deeply into Charlie's eyes; her eyes pleading with Charlie not to run away. But instead of running, Charlie leaned in closer to Joey; her eyes looking at Joey's soft round lips and without being able to control herself any longer, brushed them with her own.

Jessie raised her head; unused to seeing someone so close to her mistress, but sensing no danger, settled back into sleep.

Their lips parted and they smiled into each other's eyes.

"I never dreamed they'd be so soft." Charlie breathed, moving in closer to experience the feeling again.

She rested her lips against Joey's without moving them. Joey's heart beat rapidly as Charlie experimented; hardly believing what was happening.

Suddenly, the spell was broken by a low, menacing growl issuing from Jessie's ribcage. Was it because of Charlie's closeness? No, Jessie's eyes and nose were pointing in another direction completely.

"What's up girl?"

Jessie growled again and sat up in her basket giving a warning 'woof'. Joey stood up and looked down at Charlie.

"She's heard something."

"I'll go take a look out front." The Police Officer said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll look out back." Joey said walking to the kitchen; Jessie at her heel.

***

Charlie opened the front door and looked about her. The evening was silent but for a few night creatures exchanging pleasantries and rubbing things together.

Joey opened the back door and Jessie rushed out into the garden, sniffing and listening in turn. Suddenly she found a very interesting spot and sniffed around wagging her tail.

"Anything?" Charlie asked as she joined Joey out back.

"No. Maybe Jess just wanted to take a pee!" Joey grinned as she watched her dog squat on the grass.

Charlie giggled.

"A lot of fuss for just a pee though."

"Yeah." Joey agreed with a frown.

Jessie wandered back and sat before Charlie, adopting a begging position.

"What is she trying to tell me?"

"Who knows? Come on, let's head back inside." Joey said, crooking her little finger around Charlie's.

Charlie smiled warmly and they slowly walked towards the bungalow, with Jessie in hot pursuit.

"So, can I see you again?" Joey asked hopefully.

"I don't think we have much choice, do we?" Charlie said with a smile. "You know, I don't know what I'm doing here with you Joey, I just know I have to be! You might have to guide me..." Suddenly, Charlie stopped speaking and looked down with embarrassment. "I-I don't know much about... "

"Charlie, let's walk before we can run. Perhaps we can see each other from time to time and..."

"But I want to see you all the time!" Charlie blurted out; moving much closer to Joey; her eyes earnestly begging for her indulgence.

"Charlie, have you really thought this through and how it might affect you?"

Charlie stared at Joey.

"I thought you'd be as excited about this as me!" Charlie said dejectedly.

"I am!" Joey confessed, taking hold of Charlie's hand and squeezing it. "But I don't want you waking up tomorrow and seeing things differently in the light of day!"

"I won't!" Charlie insisted.

"You feel certain now, Charlie, but please don't do or say anything which we might regret tomorrow."

"Would you prefer me to leave now?" Charlie asked sadly; feeling a little rejected.

"No, not unless you want to."

"No, I don't want to."

Joey smiled; having completely forgotten about the phantom intruder. She moved closer to Charlie, taking her in her arms; each feeling the other's breath upon their lips.

"Kiss me." Charlie whispered.

Joey watched as Charlie closed her eyes and quickly fell against her lips; crushing them with her own eager embrace; caring little, at that moment, if Charlie should deny her feelings the following day or not. Arms clung to bodies and hearts explored new emotions; their lips only parting when their breath ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 10

Angelo stomped around the Police Station, gathering files from cabinets and flinging them noisily onto his desk. Watson glanced up and frowned. She was trying to speak to a member of the public on the telephone, with regard to a report of violence down at the Wharf.

"Excuse me one moment, Madam." Watson said and covering the mouth piece with her hand, glared at Angelo. "Hey! Can you keep the noise levels down? I can't hear myself think!"

Angelo muttered under his breath and walked to the coffee machine.

"Thank you Madam. We will send out a patrol car as soon as possible."

She placed the telephone receiver down and looked up at Angelo.

"For heaven's sake, what's your problem?"

"Fuck off!" Angelo hissed aggressively.

"Well, pardon me for breathing."

Angelo sighed and took another cup, filling it with coffee and walked over to Watson's desk; placing it down on the surface. Watson looked up, bemused by Angelo's gesture.

"I'm sorry, George. I've had a rough night."

Watson was even more astonished by Angelo's apology.

"I witnessed something last night, which I never dreamed I would see." He said quietly as he perched on the edge of Watson's desk; toying with his cup.

"What was that?" Watson asked with interest.

"I saw Charlie Buckton kissing Joey Collins." He confided.

"You saw.... kissing Joey... Joey Collins?" Watson said, feeling the blood draining from her body. "Where was this?"

"Outside The Surf Club. I met Charlie for a drink last night and she left me for that bitch!"

"She's not a bitch." Watson said quietly; still carrying a torch for the girl.

"I might have guessed you'd stick up for her!" Angelo said aggressively, but after, gave Watson an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Charlie? I can't believe that Charlie..."

"Well, you'd better! She's the one who instigated the kiss! She even told me she wants the dirty dyke! Oh, sorry... I..."

But Angelo's choice of words was lost on Watson. Was Charlie the girl who Joey had fallen for? Watson was crestfallen. Not only had she lost her girlfriend, but lost her to a close friend and work colleague.

"Shit!" Watson said and glanced at Angelo. "I never dreamed that..."

"How do you think I feel?" Angelo said, breaking in on Watson's thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Watson said, but more for herself than her colleague.

***

Charlie dressed in her uniform. Her shift was starting a little later that day and though awake early, had dreamily walked about her bedroom thinking of Joey Collins. For all that Joey had suggested the night before, Charlie had awoken with no regrets and her feelings for Joey had heightened, rather than diminished. She could still feel Joey's warm, soft lips on her own and tingled every time she remembered how good it felt to hold Joey in her arms and smell her unique fragrance. Everything about her was soft. Everything about Joey was Joey.

Her only cloud on the horizon was Angelo Rosetta. He would not take this sitting down. He would make life tough for her and Joey; she was under no illusions about that. He would announce to the world that Senior Constable Charlie Buckton had thrown him over and jumped the tracks to be with a woman. He would blame her for the failure of their relationship instead of accepting that it had been floundering for months and make her feelings for Joey sound cheap and sordid instead of dear and gentle as they were.

***

"So how did things go last night?" Rosie Brooke asked Joey as she stitched up a deep wound on a tame dingo's leg.

Joey smiled to herself, a little hesitant to share her memories with the vet.

"Yeah, fine. Did you enjoy the rest of the evening at The Surf Club?"

"Stop changing the subject, Collins!" Rosie said with a grin. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Okay yes, things were fine; eventually."

"Eventually? Pass me that thread will you?"

Joey passed over what the vet requested and sighed.

"Her ex-boyfriend attacked me." She said quietly.

"He what!" Rosie exploded.

"Shush! I said ..."

"I heard what you said but I didn't really believe it! Did he hurt you?"

"I've got a graze on my arm and a bruise on my leg, but I'll live."

"And this was the mean copper you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Then for heaven's sake, report him!"

"I can't do that; it will implicate Charlie! She's nowhere near coming out yet."

"Oh Geez! Joey, you can't let him get away with that! Isn't she willing to do anything? After all, he is her ex!"

"I know, but I really don't want it going wrong between us. She's so special."

"Joey!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'll just have to keep out of his way, won't I?"

"You're a fruit cake Collins! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Did you err ... you and Charlie, did you ..."

"No! And besides that, it's none of your business!" Joey said laughing.

"Okay, only taking an interest in my chum's affairs."

"You need to get yourself a life, Rosie Brooke!"

"Yeah, but looks like you have all the choice meat in the butcher's shop!"

"Yes, and aren't I the lucky one?" Joey grinned back in return.

***

Charlie walked into the Police Station; her eyes meeting Angelo's as he looked up. His eyes fell immediately and he rested his forehead on his hand and continued with his work. Charlie glanced at Watson. At one time, she would have received a cheery wave or smile; today she found only hurt eyes. Charlie looked anxiously at her friend before entering her office. It looked as if Angelo, in true Rosetta style, had spilled the beans to Watson before Charlie had a chance to tell her friend about Joey and herself, in her own way.

***

"So, are you seeing her again soon?" Rosie asked; not giving up the subject.

"We're meeting tonight, secretly."

"Secretly?"

"I told you, Charlie's not out."

"Will she?"

"Will she what?"

"Come out?"

"I don't know but it's not that important to me."

Rosie stopped what she was doing and looked up at her nurse in surprise.

"I can't believe you've just said that, Joey Collins!"

"Well, I'm not worried about it, Rosie."

"Well, it's your party, I guess."

"Yeah, and I'll cry if I want to!"

Joey said no more. How could she explain that Charlie worked with a crazy ex-boyfriend who would probably stop at nothing to have Charlie disgraced and herself arrested for murder. Rosie would only ask why she was getting involved with this girl, in what could only turn out to be a very messy affair.

***

It had been a quiet day at the Police Station. Neither Constables; Rosetta or Watson had spoken to Charlie or to each other; just brooding on their own innermost thoughts. Charlie had busied herself with much paperwork but would be glad when the day was over. A small tap on her office door made her look up to see Georgie Watson standing in the doorway.

"May I have a word, Senior?"

"Of course, Georgie. Please come in." Charlie said; her heart beginning to pound.

Watson swallowed as she entered the Senior's office.

"Alf Stewart's report of vandalism outside The Surf Club two weeks ago has been fully investigated but to no positive conclusion. All the usual suspects, but can't pin it on any of them." She said holding out the report for Charlie's perusal.

"Okay. Just have a regular patrol there for the time being. Might scare them off."

"Yes, Senior." Watson said, and then hesitated.

"Was there something else, Georgie?"

Watson shook her head.

"No." She replied and turned to leave.

"Georgie! Don't go for a minute. Sit down; I want to talk to you." Charlie said, standing up and closing the office door.

Watson sat down; her eyes lowered.

"Georgie, I'm not really sure how to say this. I think someone else may have already jumped the gun; I just wanted to tell you myself." Charlie said, looking at her friend.

"If it's about Joey Collins, I know. She'd already told me she preferred another.... I never dreamed it would be you. I never knew you were..."

Charlie looked down at her hands.

"No, neither did I." Charlie said with a frown. "I suppose I'm just a late starter."

"Or like the best of both worlds."

Charlie looked up quickly at her friend's bitter tone.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. I don't know what else I can say. It just happened."

Watson rubbed her neck.

"Well, you're full of surprises Charlie Buckton, I'll give you that. I'm only sorry you came to the beach with us that morning."

"It would have happened regardless, Georgie. She's like a magnet to me."

"Well, thanks for the chat, but I must get on. I have a report to write." Watson said, wanting to finish the painful conversation, and rose to her feet quickly.

"Georgie, if there's anything I can do or say ...."

"No. I think you've done enough." Watson said curtly and opening the office door, walked out.

Charlie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had helped break the heart of one of her closest friends and how was she ever going to make it up to her?

***

Joey finished mopping the floor in the operations theatre. She switched off the lights and headed for the rest room to wash up before leaving for the day. She sat down in a chair leaning her head back against the wall. It had been a long and difficult day. Not only were there several difficult operations to attend but they had lost one old friend who had reacted badly to surgery. Joey felt down and tired and to cap it all, her personal life had become complicated. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to block-out unpleasant images of Angelo Rosetta from the evening before. A moist, soft nose was placed in her palm as Jessie joined her mistress, as the door to the rest room opened.

"Hey! I'm off!" Rosie the vet called as she was about to leave. "Have a good one – whatever you do!" She said with a wink.

"Thanks, Rosie. You too!"

"Not likely – guess I'll curl up with a good book and envy you your evening."

Joey smiled back and sighed. She felt for her phone and pressed Charlie's number.

"_Charlie Buckton."_

"Hey! It's me. Are you still on for this evening?"

"_Oh God! Yes! Without a doubt. You can't imagine what a shite day I've had."_

"Maybe I can. Where shall I meet you?"

"_Meet me the other side of the Yabbie Creek Road, by the Church. We can leave one car there and travel together, if you like?"_

"Sounds good. I look forward to it."

There was silence between the two girls as they tried to find inconsequential words to use until they met face to face later that evening.

"_I look forward to it too. Joey, I..." _Charlie paused for a moment. _"I-I'll see you later, about eight?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. Bye, Charlie."

"Bye Joey."

***

Charlie sighed, little aware that Constable Rosetta was listening to her conversation just outside the office door.

***

Joey flipped her phone shut and closed her eyes. Was tonight going to be the start of something which she would never be able to stop?


	11. Chapter 11

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 11

Charlie pulled up in the car park next to the Church at seven fifty five. Joey had already arrived and Charlie watched as the pretty brunette climbed out of her car and walked the short distance between them; her long hair quivering in the soft evening breeze. Charlie climbed out and smiled as Joey neared.

"Hey."

"Hey, Charlie."

Charlie held out her hand to Joey and Joey smiled as she felt the softness of Charlie's skin beneath her fingers.

"Your car or mine?"

"I'll drive. You can drive next time!" Charlie grinned.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Joey asked innocently.

"Only if you want there to be." Charlie suggested, anxiously.

Joey smiled at Charlie's uncertainty.

"Don't I get a kiss then?" Joey asked; looking down at their joined hands.

Charlie smiled and moved a little nearer. As their lips met, their eyes closed and they enjoyed the sweetness of a soft, chased kiss.

"I've looked forward to that all day." Charlie said shyly.

"Me too. You don't know how much!" Joey smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I've booked a table in a restaurant along the coast where I doubt you will be recognised. I've also asked for a dark, corner table for two!" Joey grinned.

"It all sounds a little cloak and dagger!" Charlie laughed.

"Well, it's probably as well for the time being until ..."

"It won't always be like this, Joey. I've just got to get my head around things."

"It's okay. I understand, honestly I do." Joey said smiling into Charlie's eyes. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Charlie nodded and blinked slowly at Joey.

"Better get going."

They shared one more kiss and got into Charlie's car.

***

At eight fifteen, Angelo Rosetta drove his car into the car park beside the church and parked next to Joey's car. He got out and walked around his victims car; trying the doors with his gloved hands.

***

"Come this way, ladies. Your table is over here." The waiter said as he escorted Charlie and Joey to a discrete table in the corner. "A wine list?"

"Thank you." Joey replied, accepting the laminated board and running her eyes over the choices.

"Call me when you are ready to order!"

"Many thanks!" Charlie said, smiling up at the waiter.

"I really have no idea what I'm looking at, but don't you think I look intelligent?" Joey said, giving Charlie a little grin.

"Quite the connoisseur!" Charlie laughed taking the list which Joey offered her. "Let's just go for a bottle of house white, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me!"

The girls ordered their wine and meal and waited for the food to arrive.

"How did you find this little gem of a place?" Charlie asked in awe of Joey's choice.

"I've been here before. My boss treated me to a meal here when I qualified."

"When was that?" Charlie asked with genuine interest.

Charlie wanted to find out as much as possible about this creature that attracted and fascinated her so much.

"Four years ago. I've been out here since, on one or two other occasions. I think it's very special."

Charlie sighed in agreement; her eyes searching around the place admiring its quaintness.

Joey took the opportunity to study Charlie's pretty face without being noticed; happy in the knowledge that she had been allowed to kiss those pretty features already and trusting she would again. Charlie felt Joey's eyes upon her and looked back unexpectedly and caught Joey with a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong? Have I a smut on my nose?" She asked with embarrassment; rubbing the tip of her nose, vigerously.

"No, you're just perfect!" Joey advised, taking Charlie's hand beneath the table and gently caressing it with her fingers tips.

Charlie blushed prettily and enjoyed the feel of Joey's soft fingers sending shivers up and down her spine.

***

Angelo opened Joey's car boot with a special device. He used a torch to look around at the contents of the storage area; moving one or two things with his protected hands.

***

"So have you always wanted to work with animals?" Charlie asked as she swirled around the contents of her glass.

"Pretty much so. My aim was to become a vet, but unfortunately I didn't pass muster." Joey said sadly.

Charlie put her head on one side and smiled at Joey.

"You pass muster for me." She said sweetly; her eyes shining in the candlelight.

"You're cute!" Joey laughed.

"Seriously, couldn't you try again at sometime?"

"I could, but to be honest, I love the job I have now and though it doesn't pay so well as a veterinary surgeon, it's as rewarding; sometimes better! I get to over-see the aftercare of the sick or post operative animals. That is so rewarding to see their little faces as they start to recover! And another thing, if I were a vet, I would have to put animals to sleep from time to time, and I'd hate that. I understand the necessity of it coz I hate to see a creature suffering, but to physically do it myself, makes me shudder at the thought! I can't even swat a pesky fly!" Suddenly she stopped talking and looked into Charlie's smiling face. "What?"

"I was thinking to myself, how wonderful it must be to enjoy your job so much."

"Don't you enjoy your job?"

Charlie frowned.

"I used to, but I'm finding it tedious at present."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, but in time, perhaps it will improve. In the mean time, at least I have you to look forward to seeing." Charlie said with a grin; her fingers touching Joey's on top of the table.

Joey smiled. She could hardly believe Charlie was getting so positive about their relationship.

***

Angelo carefully hid something beneath the spare-wheel housing; tightening the nut which secured the wheel, after him. He rubbed a soiled piece of material around the sides and lid of the boot and closed it down; furtively looking about him before making his way back to his own car.

***

"Would you really like to come with me?" Charlie asked as they discussed the forth coming carnival taking place in Summer Bay shortly.

"I'd love to, but are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

Charlie looked sadly into her dessert dish.

"Oh why does it have to be like this?" She sighed unhappily.

"What if I come along with a friend? It might not look so obvious that way. We can still be together but not be on a date!"

"You'd do that, just to be with me?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Of course, if it's the only way!"

Charlie smiled.

"Remind me to tell you, you're wonderful!"

"I'll remind you one day when you're mad at me, then, you can eat your words!"

"I don't think I'd ever be mad at you, Joey." Charlie said sincerely.

"I'm no saint, Charlie!" Joey said, her face colouring.

"Are any of us?"

"No, I guess not. Be a boring old world if we were!"

"Joey..."

Joey looked up at Charlie who was trying to say something.

"Joey, I... It's nothing." Charlie said, unable to continue.

"Maybe I should ask for the bill."

Charlie nodded and Joey waved to the waiter.

***

Charlie pulled up beside Joey's car and turned off the engine.

She looked over at Joey and smiled.

"That was a wonderful evening, Joey. Thank you."

"Charlie, before we left the restaurant, you were going to say something to me. What was it?"

Charlie sighed and looked out into the darkness.

"Angelo told Georgie Watson about us. I tried to speak to her today, but she is very hurt and quite bitter. I guess we can't expect anything different at the moment."

"I'm sorry. It can't be easy having to work with these guys. At least I have friends that understand me. I only wish there was something I could do or say to make it easier for you, but I don't know what!"

"It helps just knowing you're around."

Joey brushed the hair away from Charlie's face; her hand settling on her cheek.

"It will get easier, Charlie. Do you think Georgie will say anything to anyone?"

"I don't think so; she's not a vindictive person and she is reasonable. She is probably hurting at the moment. I do feel so bad about that." Charlie said anxiously. "But as for Angelo, he's a loose hypodermic."

"I know he is pretty pissed about losing you, but I still don't understand why he's been such a git to me, right from the start!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll have to get to my sister before he does. He'll just love unloading this one on her! They hate each other at the best of times!"

"What will you say?"

"Heaven knows! Oh Geez, when can I see you again?" Charlie asked in desperation.

"Come to dinner on Wednesday; bring your sister if it would help." Joey suggested.

"Do you really mean that?"

Joey nodded.

"I would like her to meet you properly before I break the news." Charlie said, taking Joey's hand.

"I can't promise I'll charm the birds off the trees, but I'm sure Jess will. She's not frightened of dogs, is she?"

Charlie laughed.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, I'd better let you go. Goodnight Charlie. Safe journey home."

"Goodnight Joey. Thank you again for tonight."

Joey smiled.

"See you on Wednesday?"

"Wednesday."

Joey touched Charlie's lips with her own; moving them gently in the darkness of the car. They parted, smiling at each other; Joey tingling and Charlie finding it hard not to beg for more.

Joey opened the car door and stepped out.

"Bye Charlie!" She said as she walked away to her own car. "It's a good job I'm walking away from you at the moment! Might have lost control otherwise! Phew!"

Charlie laughed and waved, thinking Wednesday couldn't come quick enough. She waited for Joey to start her vehicle and the two cars moved away together; both heading for Summer Bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 12

"Yeah, Joey Collins. Get what you can on her. Cheers mate." Constable Rosetta said as he put down the telephone receiver.

Constable Watson glanced up at her colleague wondering why he was still investigating Joey, but said nothing and continued with her work.

***

"So what are you cooking tonight?"

"Lamb. It's a favourite of her sister's apparently."

"Why are you buttering-up little sister? Surely at this stage you should still be concentrating on impressing big sister?" Rosie Brookes commented, taking hold of a cat by the scruff of its neck and injecting it.

"I know, but her sister doesn't know about Charlie and me, so I'm after all the brownie points I can muster before Charlie confesses all!"

"Are they close?"

"Yeah, from what Charlie says. She's been a sort of surrogate mum to her since their own mother passed away."

"Oh Lord; baggage!"

"What?"

"Baggage! Charlie comes with baggage!"

"Yeah, but not that much."

"She has a head-case ex-boyfriend and a daughter-style sister, and you don't call that baggage?"

"We'll get through it." Joey said quietly.

"I hope you do, Miss. Collins. A month ago you were happy and carefree, now look at you!"

"That's love."

"That's purgatory!"

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

"It is from where I'm standing!"

"You're just jealous coz you haven't got a life." Joey grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, if you'd have hooked up with me, honey, you'd have had none of this drama." Rosie said with a wink.

"Would've been boring though!" Joey replied with a frown.

"I dunno. We could've talked about Parvovirus and Cat flu!" Rosie suggested.

"Yeah, and worms, ticks and diarrhoea in wallabies!" Joey laughed.

"What about Canine Distemper and Kennel cough?"

"Or Aural Hematoma!"

"Mange and Swine Fever!"

"Nutraceutical and the Arthritic Canine!"

"Bloody hell, Joey... you should be the vet around here!" Rosie laughed as she handed over the disgruntled cat. "Here, be a nurse for a change and give this one back to its owner."

Joey took the haughty cat from Rosie's arms and popped her back into the pet carrier.

"There you go, sweetheart. All tucked up, safe and sound!"

"Yeah, I reckon that's what you'll be saying to Charlie in a month's time!"

"Not if Mr. Nasty has any say in the matter! With him it's a case of "Go to gaol, go directly to gaol..."

"Well, if that's where you end up my love, I'll bring you a fruit cake with a file in each visiting day... and think of all those luscious, young ladies who will want to look after you!" She said, raising her eyebrows up and down, provocatively.

Joey laughed at her friend's sense of humour!

"Shall I put your name down for the next cell?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect! It'll make a pleasant change!"

***

"Hey! This lamb is wonderful!" Ruby enthused as she took a mouthful. "You must be a good cook, Joey?"

"No, not really; more luck than judgement." She said, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie smiled and winked back.

"Hey you!" Ruby said as she felt a soft, wet muzzle on her knee.

"Ignore her, Ruby! She's a little scrounger! Jess, go to your basket!"

"Oh, she's fine!" Ruby laughed, making a fuss of the curly-eared hound. "So, when did you two become such 'bosom buddies'?" Ruby asked innocently; glancing at Charlie.

Joey smirked and almost choked on a roast potato.

Charlie held her breath for fear of laughing.

Ruby looked up quickly as Joey continued to cough.

"Don't you think you should get her a glass of water or something?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied, hastily running to the kitchen and exploding with laughter.

Joey's face was puce by the time Charlie returned with the glass.

"You certainly took your time! She could have choked to death in the time you were scratching about!" Ruby scolded.

"Sorry." Charlie said, thumping Joey's back and looking at her under her eyelids.

Joey gasped for air for a while, but slowly began to recover.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am now, thanks." Joey said huskily. "What was that question again?"

"Oh, I can't remember now!" Ruby said in frustration.

"So, do you have a boyfriend, Ruby?" Joey asked, wiping her eyes.

"Well, he's not exactly a boyfriend," She said, glancing at her sister. "But I've seen him once or twice; remember the bass player with 'Trail'?"

"You didn't tell me!" Charlie cried, staring at her sister.

"Well, you never asked, besides that, you've been kinda preoccupied recently."

Charlie glanced at Joey again.

"Oh! I remember the question now! When did you two become so friendly?" Ruby asked, turning to Joey. "I thought you were seeing Georgie Wat..."

Ruby's words suddenly faded. She looked over at her sister quickly; her eyes begging for answers. Charlie's cheeks reddened and she bit her lip; looking over to Joey for guidance.

"Ruby, err, your sister and I are... seeing each other." Joey said as gently as she could.

Charlie closed her eyes and waited for 'Mount Ruby' to erupt. Instead, Ruby looked from Joey to Charlie and back again to Joey.

"Y-you mean, you're seeing each other... romantically?"

Joey nodded her head slowly.

Ruby looked back at Charlie. She blinked a few times and her mouth fell open.

"I-I don't understand. I mean, you are together as in ...?"

"Ruby, Joey and I are in a relationship. It all happened very quickly... I'm so happy, but please Rubes, don't hate me!" Charlie said, taking her sister's hand in her own. "Try to understand, that I..."

Ruby continued to stare at Charlie.

"Ruby, Charlie and I being together doesn't really change anything." Joey said, trying to help out. "She'll still be the big sister who loves you!"

"It's okay; I was just thinking how this must have pissed off Angelo Rosetta!" Ruby said as a big smile crossed her face. "I take it you've told him?" she asked, looking at her anxious sister.

"Yeah, he knows, he caught me kissing Joey outside The Surf Club one evening." Charlie explained uncertainly.

Ruby burst into laughter.

"Oh Wow! It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!"

Charlie frowned at Joey.

"Ruby, you do understand that Charlie and I are going out together; we're seeing each other as an item; girl on girl?" Joey reiterated.

"Yeah, I hear you. I just think anyone is an improvement over Angelo 'Loser' Rosetta!" Ruby said with a grin; holding her fingers in an improvised L shape at her forehead.

***

"What? There's nothing else? She must have some sort of history? I told you she was a raging dyke, didn't I?" Angelo said as he spoke to a contact on the phone. "Yeah, well, see what else you can dig up."

He slammed down the telephone receiver; obviously annoyed by the lack of dirt on Joey.

Watson shifted uncomfortably. What exactly was Angelo up to?

***

"Thanks for a great evening, Joey! Dinner was awesome! And I just love Jess!" Ruby enthused as she bent down to make a fuss of Joey's dog.

Jessie wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"Glad you enjoyed it all."

"Well, I guess you might want a minute to snog my sister, so I'll go sit in the car." Ruby said cheekily and wave Joey goodbye.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised about the way she has taken the news about us!" Joey said with a frown.

"You don't know how she hates Angelo Rosetta!" Charlie said with a grin.

"I just hope it doesn't hit her in the morning and goes loopy!"

"I expect to be inundated with questions on the way home tonight. You've had it easy!"

"Well, I hope it's not too difficult for you, Charlie! Ring me if she gives you a tough time and I'll whisk you off to the place of your dreams!"

Charlie blushed. There was only one place she had dreamed about recently, but she wasn't ready to announce it to Joey just yet. Instead she smiled prettily and kissed Joey's cheek.

"I'd better say goodnight, then."

"Is that the best you can do?" Joey whispered.

Charlie giggled; suddenly feeling shy of her sister's gaze.

"If you'd like to take me back inside for a minute, I can show you my best!"

"Walk this way!" Joey said, taking hold of Charlie's hand and marching her back into the bungalow.

Ruby watched and grinned. This was all new to her, and although this different side to her sister had come as a complete shock, every hour spent away from that idiot, Rosetta was good for her sister.

***

Someone else's eyes gazed from a car parked discretely along the road. The occupant used binoculars as he secretly watched the interactions of the two girls from another angle to Ruby. He ground his teeth and his breathing became fast until he angrily snatched the binoculars from his eyes and threw them onto the vacant seat beside him. Picking up his note book, he scribbled down some words and swore under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Me Love My Dog

**_Hi everyone, thank you for reading and many thanks to those reviewing! Glad to know you are all hating Angelo! (such a nice young man!) S&L xx_**

Chapter 13

Joey threw a stick for Jessie who speedily rushed away in pursuit of the object; skidding along the sand to a halt and picking it up gently in her soft mouth and trotting back to her owner, ready for the same thing to happen all over again. To vary the activity, Joey picked up the stick and instead of throwing it, started to run with Jessie hot on her heels and barking happily with the new variant to their game.

***

Charlie looked up from her constant pace as she ran along the beach; hearing a dog's bark and hoping it might be Jessie. She was not disappointed. She changed the direction in which she was running and veered off towards the happy dog and her pretty owner.

***

Joey threw the stick again, and Jessie scampered off in pursuit; oblivious to Charlie's approach.

"Hey!" Charlie called as she neared Joey.

"Hey! Good morning! I didn't know you'd be out running as early as this today!" Joey said, accepting the lips which were offered and holding Charlie's damp, perspiring body to her own.

Jessie bounded up and excitedly barked and whined at her new friend for recognition and fuss.

"Hello you!" Charlie said, leaving Joey's arms and making a fuss of Jessie, who had happily rolled over; showing Charlie her tummy.

"I wonder if I might get the same attention if I lay on my back with my legs in the air!" Joey grinned.

Charlie glanced up at Joey and blushed. Joey swallowed, suddenly remembering that perhaps Charlie was not ready for that type of comment just yet. Charlie stood up and looked out to sea.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Joey apologised.

Charlie chuckled and looked down at the dog, scratching herself.

"It's okay. What time does your shift start?"

"Not until nine this morning. But someone here is used to getting up at the crack of dawn and won't let me be until she's had her run and tucker!"

Charlie glanced at her watch; it was six thirty.

"What time do you start this morning?" Joey asked as they started to walk slowly along the beach together.

"Ten."

"So, what got you up and out so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"You are." Charlie said avoiding Joey's searching eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Charlie replied taking hold of Joey's hand. "You get me spending too much time thinking about you."

Joey grinned, feeling a thrill prompted by Charlie's confession.

"All nice stuff, I hope."

"All nice."

"Did you get blasted with questions from your sister last night, on the way home?"

"Well, yes and no. She was more interested in Angelo's reaction than anything about me and you."

Jessie started to bark at Joey who was paying her little attention.

"Here ya go!" She called as she threw the stick out to sea.

The girls wandered for a while without saying anything until Joey cleared her throat.

"Charlie, do you have any regrets about us? I know it's going to be difficult for you, but I am happy if you want to keep what we share, a secret. I don't want to hassle you into anything before you're ready."

Charlie swallowed.

"Maybe we can take it a day at a time? I'm just enjoying seeing you when I can and being together. I don't want to face anything else at the moment."

"That's cool. Do you fancy joining me for a bike ride on Saturday, if you're not working?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. We'll take a picnic and lazily peddle around the coast."

"Sounds nice."

"There are lots of nice, quiet places along the shore which we can stop to investigate."

"Funny, I've lived here for years now and I still don't know this place that well."

"I'd love to share them with you." Joey said, excitedly. "You'd never believe all the little caves you can hide out in! When we came here to live, Brett, that's my brother and I, used to hide things there as kids do! They were never touched! I don't think many people go there in honesty."

Charlie beamed into Joey's sparkling eyes and wrapped her arm around Joey's waist.

"Geez, you make me feel like a silly school girl."

Joey laughed.

"Well, if you were a school girl, I'd be arrested now for what I'm thinking!"

They stood looking into each other's eyes. Joey moved nearer Charlie and captured her lips with her own; gently moving them around and enjoying the softness of Charlie against her. She tasted the salty perspiration as her tongue sought entry between Charlie's lips. Charlie's heart began to beat a little quicker. The kisses they had shared until now had been innocent, but suddenly Joey was making them a little more intimate. Her lips happily parted and Joey moved slowly in; encircling Charlie with her arms and silently convincing her not to be afraid.

Jessie glanced at her mistress, deciding there was little point at protestations since she was preoccupied, and settled down to groom herself.

Joey and Charlie sunk to their knees continuing to kiss as they went. Joey gently lowered Charlie onto her back and withdrew her lips. She looked into Charlie's eyes and brushed back her hair from her forehead. She could feel Charlie's breath on her lips as she hovered above her and felt stirrings inside as her want of Charlie grew rapidly.

Charlie was aware of Joey's weight resting on top of her; the feeling was strangely erotic and hot blood rushed threw her veins to parts which she had mostly forgotten. These awakening made her feel heady and she began to lose control of her feelings and inhibitions; wanting nothing but the feel of Joey against her and willing to go wherever Joey chose to lead.

Once again, Joey's lips fell hungrily on Charlie's, but the moment was killed as Jessie barked and quickly scampered off in pursuit of a seagull. Joey quickly moved off Charlie's slender frame; her heart pumping madly and her body crying out for Charlie.

"Oh my God!" She breathed. "I'm so sorry, I got carried away."

Charlie sat upright.

"You carried me right with you." She said, shaking slightly after such a close encounter with something she had no power to fight.

Charlie was aware that she would have allowed Joey to make love to her right on the beach, regardless of their circumstances. She swallowed and glanced at Joey who looked humiliated and embarrassed. Charlie moved closer to Joey and put her arms about her.

"I wanted you, too." She whispered. "But maybe its best you stopped when you did."

Joey breathed out and closed her eyelids; leaning against Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, I love you." She breathed.

Charlie felt her heart contract as if Joey's hand had squeezed it tightly. She moved back slightly to look into Joey's unwilling eyes.

"Joey. Look at me." She said gently.

Joey swallowed and looked up shyly into Charlie's smiling face. Charlie regarded Joey's eyes, marvelling at their colour and warmth; wanting to climb right in and live forever within their confines.

"I love you, too." Charlie whispered; her own confession making the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. "I know we haven't known each other long, but you make me feel something which I've never felt before!"

Happiness saturated Joey's heart. She could hardly believe the words Charlie had just used. She beamed but was speechless. Their lips moved towards each others again, with the promise of more delightful softness to come, until Jessie jumped between them and proudly deposited a dead seagull in Joey's lap.

***

Angelo scribbled down some notes in a note book and sipped on a coffee. He chewed the end of his pencil as he considered his next move.

***

Charlie hurried into the Police Station at five minutes past ten; checking her watch quickly. Normally, she arrived at least thirty minutes before a shift and now her colleagues looked up in wonder as she made a rushed entrance.

"Morning." She muttered in subdued tones.

"Morning Senior." The office returned, all except Angelo Rosetta who was far too engrossed on his computer to notice Charlie's late arrival.

Georgie Watson's eyes followed the Senior into her office; wondering what wonderful occurrence had prompted her tardiness that morning. She sighed, thinking of Joey and wondering what it would have been like if Charlie hadn't stolen Joey's heart away.

***

Charlie laid her bag down on her desk and walked over to the office window. She flung it open, taking a deep breath and thinking back to that moment on the beach with Joey, and wondering how she was ever going to control herself around her from now on.

***

Georgie stood up and headed for the rest room. She walked inside and sighed.

"Hey Georgie!"

Georgie looked up in surprise to see Constable Ted Matthews's leaning against the window with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Hi Ted."

"Can I get you a coffee? You look done in, mate." Matthews observed.

"Well, you know... A bad night!"

"Sorry to hear that. Which is your mug?"

"The one with the teddy bears on." Watson said, pointing her finger.

Matthews smirked and glanced at Watson.

"A bit cutesy for you!" He said, giving her a wink. "Oh dear, it needs a wash, but never fear, my lady, I'll have it sparkling for madam in two shakes."

He pretended to spit on the mug and rubbed it vigorously against his cuff.

"You're disgusting, Matthews!" Georgie laughed. "Give it here!"

Matthews smiled and handed Watson the mug. She rinsed it under the tap and looked about her for the tea towel.

"Have you seen the tea towel anywhere?"

"You mean the one with the kangaroos on?"

"Yeah."

"No, it's been missing since the beginning of the week. My wife had only washed it at the weekend and I hung it up on the hook there, but it just disappeared after that. I assumed someone must have used it for something else."

"Oh super!" Watson moaned as she shook out the water from her mug. "I suppose I'll have to bring in another from home now!"

"Haven't you two got anything better to do than to stand around in here all bloody day?" Constable Rosetta barked as he walked into the rest room.

"Get lost!" Watson said, heading for the door.

"Come on Matthews! Get your arse back into gear!" Rosetta said angrily.

"My break doesn't finish for another five minutes!" Matthews pointed out, indignantly.

***

"I'm sorry I was late this morning, Rosie!" Joey said as she washed her hands in antiseptic soap.

The vet looked back at Joey with a slight frown on her forehead.

"Late night, was it?"

"No, not too late. Charlie had to get her sister home as she has school this morning."

"A bit unusual for you to oversleep." Rosie observed.

Joey wiped her hands dry and met her employer's gaze.

"I didn't oversleep."

"No?"

Joey shook her head.

"I took Jess for her walk this morning and kinda got side-tracked." She confessed, blushing.

"By what?" Rosie asked, tapping out some notes on the computer. "Not another dead body, I trust?"

"No, Charlie."

"Huh? Was she with you then? I thought she'd gone home with little sister!"

"She did."

"Then what was she doing with you early this morning? I thought you were the only saddo who's up at the crack of sparrow fart to take their dog for a walk!"

"Charlie runs."

Rosie glanced up at Joey with a little smile on her face.

"I take it there wasn't much running done this morning?"

"No it wasn't like that.... well, yes, actually it was, but not what you're thinking!"

"You've completely confused me now!"

"Let's just say that Charlie and I had a bit of a make-out session on the beach! Not that it's any of your business!"

"And?"

"And nothing."

Rosie stopped keying and looked curiously at her colleague.

"Cold feet?"

Joey took a deep breath.

"Seagull!"

"What?"

"Jess somehow caught and killed a seagull and made a present of it to us. Kinda put the wraps on passion."

Rosie smirked.

"So what happened then?"

"When I managed to get rid of the carcass, we just walked and talked, then had breakfast at The Diner. Oh my God! Charlie's so beautiful, especially first thing in the morning! Her eyes are so bright and shiny and when she laughs, she lights up from within; it's like walking into the most wonderful place in the whole world!"

"Not that wonderful sweet shop with every jar of sweets known to man?"

"Stop taking the piss!"

"Joey Collins! You sound well and truly smitten." Her friend laughed.

"Oh, dear God, I am!" Joey said, clutching her stomach in mock affliction.

"And how does she feel about you?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joey was quiet for a few moments.

"She says she loves me."

"Wow! So, this could be the start of the big one, huh?"

"Yeah, but what if it all goes wrong?"

"What's to go wrong? You both sound crazy about each other. Enjoy the feeling while it lasts!"

"You make it sound like a five minute wonder!"

"In my experience, that's all it's ever been!"

"Hey! One day your Princess will come!" Joey said, laying her hand on Rosie's arm affectionately.

"Humm. Well, until then, we've got work to do! So, leave your love-life in the locker and let's go administer to the sick critters."

***

"That's more like it, mate! Thanks for that. This should nail the little bitch!" Angelo said and flipped shut his mobile phone. He stood on the side of the wharf and looked out to sea. A smile started to spread across his lips and he chuckled fiendishly.


	14. Chapter 14

Love Me Love My Dog

_**Happy St. Valentine's day! February 14th... chapter 14... and what a chapter for our girls! Read on.... S&L xx**_

Chapter 14

"Just look at that view!" Joey enthused as the girls stopped for a moment and looked back at Summer Bay.

"Wow! Pretty impressive, huh? I didn't realise we'd ridden so far!"

"Well, it's easy when it's on the flat!" Joey grinned; nudging Charlie gently in the ribs with her elbow.

Charlie shivered as she always did at any contact between Joey and herself. She still was in wonders at her feeling towards this girl; her feelings taking her quite by surprise. Her former relationships had been with men and until Joey, had been enough. She expected nothing from them and gave only what she thought necessary in return. But since knowing Joey Collins, she wanted to give her the earth and sky and to share every waking moment with her. Everything she did, every place she went, first and foremost, on her mind, was Joey. How could this have happened? Why did she feel the need to please this girl more than any other person on the planet? Whatever happened now, Joey came first. This was not how she had ever imagined a relationship to be; happily walking blindly beside the person who she would gladly give up her life for.

"Come on Jess!" Joey called, as the Springer Spaniel sniffed and searched around the top of a waste paper bin. "Leave it!"

Jessie jumped down reluctantly and followed the cyclists as they peddled a little further.

***

The girls settled in a quiet little cove just out of sight of Summer Bay. There were caves and rock pools to explore; the little pools of warm water shining in the midday sun. Charlie unwrapped their lunch; trying to ward off a wet nose which tried desperately to help.

"Jess! Stop it!" She laughed as Jessie was determined to sneak off with a chicken leg.

"Jessie! Come here!" Joey demanded. "Or I'll restrain you!" She said, showing Jessie the metal, chain link lead.

"Ooh! That's pretty! I like your lead Jess! It looks just like a necklace!" Charlie laughed.

"I always use a chain link; the amount of people who have fabric ones and they say they break or fray and their animals get free!" Joey explained.

Jessie reluctantly left Charlie's side and started to lap at the bowl of fresh water which Joey poured out for her.

Joey joined Charlie on the blanket, spread out on the warm sand.

"Hey."

"Hey. It's beautiful here!" Charlie said as she handed Joey a plate.

"Everywhere is beautiful with you!"

Charlie blushed but felt the pleasure of Joey's sentiment. She smiled prettily into Joey's eyes; the two girls holding the look which stopped their hearts from beating.

"It's strange how things work out, isn't it?" Charlie said shyly.

"How do you mean?" Joey replied, shading her eyes from the over head sun.

"You and me. A few weeks ago, I was lonely in a relationship. Just going on from day to day; two strangers going through the motions but never really getting to know each other, and then I met you! If I hadn't have met you, I might have continued to be lonely for the rest of my life, Joey!"

"I'm glad you're not lonely anymore, Charlie. I can't believe that we've found each other! Mind you, if it hadn't have been for rat-bag here, we might never have met!" Joey grinned at her dog.

"Yeah! You're right, but I hope we would have. I believe we walk little paths in our lives, and I think our paths would have crossed eventually. The pull between us is so strong, Joey!"

Joey watched Charlie's animated eyes as she expressed her feelings.

"You feel the same way, don't you?" Charlie said, searching Joey's eyes.

"I believe, if it's meant to be, it will happen. We would have found a way to meet; I'd been looking for you for a long time!"

"Looking for me?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"I've been looking for you all my life." Joey said, quietly.

Charlie swallowed; her heart beating rapidly but her lungs forgetting to breathe.

Joey dropped her plate onto the sand and gently pushed Charlie onto her back and kissed her lips passionately. Charlie's arms wound around Joey's body wanting her urgently; her finger tips digging into Joey's shoulders.

Joey could feel Charlie's immediate response to her love making and allowed her hand to touch the bare flesh around Charlie's middle; just above her shorts. Charlie was soft and warm against Joey's fingers and Joey couldn't resist travelling a little further; her exploration taking her over Charlie's ribs and settling just under her breast.

Charlie relished Joey's movements; only wishing her exploration had gone a little further. To encourage her, she fumbled beneath Joey's shirt; her hand wandering over Joey's soft skin; moaning at the pleasure it gave her. Joey withdrew her lips from Charlie's and kissed her earlobe and down her neck; moving her hand tentatively onto Charlie's breast. Charlie gasped at the touch of Joey's hand as it settled on the material covering her skin; a touch so light but so sensuous; so unlike the rough, groping frenzy which she had come to expect from Angelo Rosetta. Joey's fingers could feel Charlie's reaction to her touch through her bra as she continued to fondle; her fingers playing 'peek-a-boo' with the fabric. Charlie closed her eyes and all thoughts of former lovers were lost as Joey only, engulfed her mind. Joey slowly started to unbutton Charlie's shorts with her free hand. Charlie easily brushed away any remaining inhibitions, surrendering to the wanton inside who was begging for Joey to transport her to a place she had never been.

Joey's eyes were dark with passion as she wondered if she could stop what had started between them. What if Charlie didn't want to go as far as this yet? So far she hadn't objected, but what if she panicked?

Charlie watched Joey's eyes; never having been able to keep such long-term eye-contact with a lover without her eyes being chased away by embarrassment or distaste when such an intimate moment approached; and it was approaching; Charlie could feel her body making ready and without her mind making demands on it. It was pure instinct and completely natural. Her heart and soul were on fire and although her experience and knowledge of this feminine art was limited, she knew that Joey would gently lead the way; protecting and guiding her.

***

Seagulls cackled and weaved about in the blue sky above; waiting for the fishing boats to dock at Summer Bay in hopes of easy pickings. Two birds challenged each other as they swooped, hoping to steel away an uneaten lunch which lay exposed, provocatively on a blanket below.

***

Joey's hand slid gently and silently into Charlie's shorts and over the top of her skimpy underwear feeling the hot furnace which bubbled below. Charlie's hand moved quickly to Joey's and laying it on top, gave Joey silent consent to further exploration. Joey took the hint and looked into Charlie's blue eyes as she went beneath the skimpy underwear and into the hot softness of Charlie.

Charlie's eyes closed at the feel of Joey's sensitive fingers moving gently and sensuously against her most intimate place. She drew a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed; not wishing to lose the wonderful feelings which Joey was giving her.

***

The sea brushed gently against the shore line; forming as it made contact and retreating hastily back to the blue-green sparkling ocean. Sand-flies buzzed around the warm rock pools, investigating and squabbling over the residue deposited by an earlier tide.

***

Joey could feel Charlie's wetness and her muscles tensing as she brought her to climax; feeling the familiar throb and hearing a little gasp of pleasure as each strong pulsation gripped her body. Joey gently moved her fingers until Charlie relaxed and started to breathe again.

Charlie opened her eyelids slowly and looked directly into Joey's warm, brown but worried eyes; had it all been as Charlie would have wished or imagined? Their eyes lingered on each other's for a few moments until Charlie raised her head; asking for Joey's lips and silently confirming her acquiescence.

Joey was in ecstasies; to have made love to Charlie was something she had only imagined in her wildest dreams and now she had done it. She gently withdrew her hand from Charlie's underwear and continued to kiss her lips, and for the first time since their encounter started, heard the sound of Jessie's munching jaws as she happily consumed their lunch!

Charlie giggled as Joey's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God, Jess! What are you doing!"

Jessie glanced at her mistress and ate quicker, realising she had been rumbled; her fun would soon be brought to an end.

"Joey! It doesn't matter!" Charlie said, pulling Joey back on top of her again. "I'm not very hungry now!"

Joey looked back at Charlie whose eyes were twinkling in the sunshine. She smiled and began to laugh.

"Oh well, if she's sick, it will serve her right!"

Jessie, assuming she had milked it for all it was worth, wandered off into the shade of a cave and settled down for a well deserved groom and snooze.

"I'm sorry about my ill-mannered dog!" Joey grinned as she hovered over Charlie.

"Joey, I don't want to talk about Jessie. I want to talk about us." Charlie said quietly.

"I-I hope you didn't think I took advantage of you?" Joey asked, sheepishly.

Charlie ran her hand down Joey's arm and back up again; causing shivers to rush through Joey's body.

"I wanted you so much and I can't begin to tell you how you made me feel. Joey, you're incredible!"

Joey blushed.

"Well, I-I don't know about that..."

"You made me feel as though I was the most important person in the world!" Charlie said; her eyes sparkling. "You were gentle and loving and oh God! I've never felt like this before!"

Joey took Charlie into her arms and held her tightly.

"I haven't put you off, then?"

Charlie giggled and blushed.

"Hardly!"

Joey pulled back slightly and looked at Charlie.

"I'm not much of a lover and hostess; I can't even offer much in the way of sustenance anymore, I'm afraid!"

"What you gave me was worth more than food." Charlie whispered in Joey's ear. "And you're a perfect lover!"

Joey giggled and blushed.

"Well, shall we clear up and explore around?"

"Yeah! I like looking in rock pools. You never know what you might find!" Charlie said, playfully.

"With any luck, a picnic hamper!" Joey grinned, guiltily.

They helped each other to stand and Charlie began to fasten her shorts fly, but Joey put her hands on Charlie's and moved them away. She fixed her eyes on Charlie's, and slowly buttoned the shorts until they were secure.

"Never say I don't finish a job!" She grinned.

Charlie threw her arms around her love and held her fast.

"Thank you, Joey."

***

The girls drank water from the same water bottle and ate a few biscuits which Jessie hadn't managed to maul, and packed away the debris of their aborted lunch into a backpack.

They slipped on their flip-flops and walked over the hot sand to the rock pools.

"Hey! Look at this little fella!" Charlie cried out as she bent over a pool.

Joey walked up from behind and wound her arms around Charlie's waist; bending over and leaning against her body to watch a crab that crawled out from under a rock which Charlie had disturbed.

"Ooh look! It's Angelo! Bet he's cursing you for waking him from his siesta!" Joey laughed.

"How do you know it's a male and called Angelo?" Charlie asked, turning her head towards Joey and grinning.

"Coz there's an empty tinny just there!" Joey said, pointing out an empty lager tin. "And he has a mean look in his eye!"

"Oh, why are people so messy; leaving these things around!" Charlie said, in annoyance.

"Look! There's another one over there!"

The girls walked over to the other empty can; accidentally stumbling across the remnants of a camp fire used some days previously.

"Looks like someones been having a bit of a party!" Charlie grinned.

"Judging by that pile of tins and bottles over there, I'd say quite a party!"

Charlie's eyes followed Joey's gaze and settled in a dark corner of a cave.

"That's a hell of a lot of booze! Think I'll take a look!"

"Charlie! Have you turned into a Police Officer all of a sudden?" Joey asked with a frown.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest then stopped as her eyes fell upon a back-pack resting on a ledge.

"Hey, look!" She said, hurrying over.

Joey followed the Police Officer who lifted the bag from the craggy ledge.

"Hey! I've got a bag, just like that!" Joey laughed. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"Do you mean to say, Miss. Collins, on the night in question, you consumed all this alcohol?" Charlie said in her best Police investigator's voice. "And was so drunk, you left all your processions here?"

"Ffffrraid so Ossifer!" Joey slurred.

Charlie replaced the back-pack on the ledge without further investigation. The girls giggled and hugged each other.

"Joey? Are you ticklish?" Charlie asked with a playful look in her eye.

"That depends."

"On what?" Charlie said, snuggling against Joey.

"If you can catch me or not!" Joey cried, escaping from Charlie's arms and running from the cave and down into the sea. She took off her flip-flops and threw them onto the hot sand.

Jessie, roused from her slumber, barked enthusiastically at the game and ran down into the foam with her mistress; jumping up and unbalancing Joey. Charlie ran down too, laughing hysterically as Joey fell in.

Joey sat in the shallow water and watched as Charlie cried with laughter at her expense. Jessie shook herself, sending a shower of salty water all over Charlie.

"Ha! Ha!" Joey laughed back and made a grab for Charlie's legs; tackling her down into the water.

Jessie barked and ran up the beach, grabbing hold of Joey's flip-flop and shaking it in her jaws, with excitement.

Joey launched herself on top of Charlie and they giggled, rolling about in the water; tickling each other.

Tickles soon became kisses and kisses became serious as hands began to undress. The girls threw their wet outer clothes onto the sand; fervently kissing in just their wet underwear. Joey hovered over Charlie for a few moments as their lips parted. Charlie stretched her neck and placed a kiss between Joey's breasts. Joey closed her eyes as she felt Charlie's soft mouth on her skin. Charlie looked up into Joey's eyes as she moved away; her eyes confirming she wanted Joey.

Joey sat upright in the water. She took Charlie's hand and they rose to their feet together; walking silently, hand in hand, towards the cave. They entered and turned to face each other; their wet lips barely touching but feeling each other's breath as it began to grow rapidly faster.

"I love you." Charlie murmured as she ran her fingers through Joey's wet hair.

"Charlie." Joey whispered and began to fumble with the clasp of Charlie's bra.

The garment loosened but adhered to Charlie's wet body. Joey peeled it off and threw it onto the cave's sandy floor. Charlie swallowed, realising she was almost naked; her body tensing a little. Joey unhooked her own bra, which joined Charlie's on the floor. Their bodies moved together, breast against breast and arms around each other.

"Charlie. It's only me; don't be shy. I love you." Joey breathed.

Charlie closed her eyes as she stood against Joey's damp body and relaxed. Joey found Charlie's hand and pulled her gently to the cave floor. She laid Charlie down and smoothed back her wet hair and kissed her mouth.

"You needn't ever do anything you're not comfortable with, Charlie. Take it slowly and go with your instincts." Joey whispered in her ear in case the whole world was listening. "It's not all about sex; most of it is about being close; being with the person who keeps your heart beating. Sharing each other intimately. I want to share myself with you, Charlie. I want that more than anything."

Charlie listened and felt safe in Joey's arms. They stared into each other's eyes, seeking utopia.

Joey had never felt this way before; for all the years she had shuddered away from relationships, now she had found what she sought. She wanted to love and protect Charlie with all her heart and soul and though she longed to take Charlie again, one word, one look would silence her on the subject and she would be content.

Charlie was holding Joey's forearm tightly; longing to explore and to please Joey, but shy and apprehensive lest she make a mistake.

"Joey, I... I want to make you happy but.... I..."

Joey gently placed her finger over Charlie's lips, smiling into her eyes. She shortly replaced her finger with her lips and kissed Charlie deeply causing stirrings in Charlie which Joey could never have imagined.

Charlie was overwhelmed by Joey's touch; Joey seemed to reach a place which no one else ever had. She wrapped her arms around Joey; her fingers feeling the smooth, bare skin of her back as she moved them slowly up and down, once again, marvelling at Joey's softness.

Joey moved her hand and placed it on Charlie's bare breast. She felt Charlie tense for a moment and then sigh as her mind became accustomed to Joey's touch. She moved her palm gently, feeling every part of Charlie's breast react; her fingers teasing and caressing. She kissed Charlie's neck, tasting the saltiness from their adventure in the sea. Her lips made the slow journey down to her other breast; her mouth meeting it and her tongue gently caressing and teasing it.

Charlie closed her eyes; fire consumed her body and she let out a cry of want.

"Oh Joey!"

Joey left Charlie's breasts and slowly kissed her way down to her stomach and with her finger tips, took down Charlie's panties; kissing her long legs as she drew the skimpy underwear from them.

Charlie closed her eyes; her imagination running wild with desire; anticipating Joey's next move.

Joey hesitated for a moment.

"Charlie, stop me if I'm going too far."

Charlie held out her hand to Joey; their eyes meeting as Joey received it. Charlie squeezed her fingers tightly.

"You're beautiful, Charlie. You're so very beautiful." Joey said, as she began to caress Charlie's smooth thighs with her lips.

Charlie felt her heart racing and a bead of perspiration ran slowly down her cheek. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before and though she knew she should consider Joey's offer to stop, she couldn't; things had gone too far to stop now. Her body and mind both wanted Joey and as she felt Joey's moist mouth come to rest against her most intimate place, she closed her eyes tightly to stop the world from looking into them and reading her darkest, innermost thoughts; thoughts she had never had in her life before. She took a deep breath and held it as Joey lovingly toyed with her senses. She squeezed Joey's hand tightly as her body writhed against Joey's continued rhythmic pattern and fought hard to keep the inevitable spasmodic rush of ecstasy from arriving too soon; wanting to savour every moment, every intimate touch which Joey bestowed upon her.


	15. Chapter 15

Love Me Love My Dog

**_Fantastic! We have Miss. Marple on the case! Shouldn't take long for her and Inspector Slack to wind up this mystery! *puts down tea cup and looks over top of spectacles* S&L xx_**

Chapter 15

Charlie slowly opened her eyelids. Her body still glowed from Joey's love making. She started to breathe again; her eyes focusing on the roof of the cave. She sensed movement nearby as Joey slowly made her way up to face Charlie. As their eyes met, Joey begged for reassurance from Charlie that she was happy. Charlie raised her arm slowly, and with her hand, gently touched Joey's warm, red cheek.

"Joey." She murmured quietly. "You're so beautiful and you made me feel beautiful."

"That's because you are!" Joey replied as she leaned over Charlie.

She suddenly became shy and averted her eyes from Charlie's.

"Joey, I've never been there before – to the place you took me. Oh my God! I hope we never leave that place!" She said, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly emotional.

"Charlie, we will never leave that place." Joey promised in a whisper. "Just as long as you want to be there with me."

Charlie looked into Joey's large, brown sincere eyes and smiled.

"I'll always want to be with you."

Joey kissed her tenderly.

***

"Having a 'hard' day, are we, Angelo?" Watson smirked as she caught Angelo looking at porn on the Internet.

Angelo hastily left the site.

"I-I was researching something." He stammered; his face colouring slightly.

"Like, how big her jugs are?"

"Get lost!" He hissed.

She smiled having won a round.

"Seen anything of Charlie, recently?" Watson asked as she poured out a coffee.

"No."

"So, it's all over between you?"

"Yep!"

Watson looked at Angelo in some earnest. She felt a little sorry for him; after all as a man, it can't have been easy to be thrown over for another woman.

"She's still seeing Joey Collins, I guess?"

"Yep."

"Well, cheer up! At least she didn't dump you for another bloke!"

Angelo looked up at Watson as she stirred her coffee.

"That isn't a very helpful comment!"

"No, I guess it wasn't, sorry!"

"I suppose you didn't come out smelling of roses, either?"

Watson looked down into her steaming cup.

"Well, Joey and I only dated a couple of times; it was hardly two years."

"But you liked her?"

Watson nodded her head.

"She easily gets under your skin."

"That sounds almost kinky!" Angelo said, with a grin and a wink.

"Trust you to say that!"

Angelo remained smiling at Watson. Maybe this was his chance.

"You know, for all you say, Miss. Collins isn't as lily-white as she pretends!"

"Who said she was? We all have a past, don't we?"

"Maybe not quite as colourful as hers though!"

Watson looked at Angelo quickly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been doing some research into little Miss. 'Nursey' Collins; it would appear she's not quite the upright citizen you know and love! Read the report! It makes great bed-time reading!" He said, tossing the file onto Watson's desk.

She stood over it; unwilling to touch the possible dynamite which might explode and destroy her faith in Joey. She looked back at Angelo with a frown.

"It's there for you to read for yourself! Might make that heartache scamper a bit quicker!"

"If there's something incriminating about Joey, don't you think you should show Charlie?"

"What's the point? They're fucking each other's brains out, aren't they?" He pointed out, acidly. "She's hardly gonna take notice of this!"

Watson flinched at his words. She knew that he was probably right about their relationship, but spelling it out made it sound sordid and immoral. Angelo got out of his chair and put on his police cap.

"I'm outta here. See you later." He said indicating to the file as a reminder.

Watson watched the Police Officer leave the room and then her eyes returned to the file on her desk.

***

Joey leaned back into Charlie's arms as they sat watching the waves coming into shore. Jessie walked about sniffing and digging for wriggling creatures in hopes of finding a tasty snack. Charlie wound her arms around Joey's middle who in turn, laid her head back onto Charlie's shoulder comfortably; closing her eyes against the afternoon sun.

"Tell me some more about yourself, Joey."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Charlie grinned.

"Not that much to tell really. I grew up in a suburb of Sydney with my family; Mum, Dad and Brother, Brett. Quite ordinary really; got up, went to school, came home, had tea, watched 'Home and Away', went to bed!"

"Wow! What an exciting life you led!"

"Yeah, it was screams!"

Charlie smiled and kissed Joey's cheek.

"Seriously, what did you like best?"

"I had a Saturday job helping out at the local Animal Rescue Centre. That was awesome! My best friend, Katie and I used to go; she worked with the cats and I, with the dogs."

"Have you always had a dog?" Charlie said, watching Jessie chasing her feathery tail.

"No, not until I left home. My dad isn't keen."

"So how did you end up in Summer Bay?"

"We left the City because Mum and Dad wanted to move Brett away from a bad crowd he'd been hanging out with; he'd started getting into trouble with the Police!" Joey confessed, giving Charlie a quick glance. "Looks like I've followed suit!"

Charlie smirked and kissed Joey's neck.

"So, I had to leave my friends and couldn't go to the Rescue Centre anymore; I was really upset about that. But I kept in touch with Katie and she would email or text and tell me how things were going."

"Are you still in touch with Katie?"

"No." Joey said, quietly.

"Why? Did you grow out of each other?"

Joey was quiet for a few moments.

"She died. Katie and a cousin of hers were fooling around with some boys on motorcycles; one of the bikes skidded and was hit by a car which was following. She was on the back of the bike; she didn't stand a chance."

Charlie frowned and tightened her grip around Joey's waist.

"How long ago was this?"

"About seven years ago. Her death determined me to try and do something with my life and not waste it by fooling around. I was at college and studying to become a Vet, but it wasn't to be, that's when I met Rosie, my boss. She was giving a lecture at the college and I had a chat with her afterwards. I'd failed some exam's and was feeling a bit down about everything; I sorta felt I'd let Katie down! Then Rosie told me they had an opening at her practice for a trainee nurse and suggested I should apply. She was really kind and helpful. It meant I would work there each day except for a day release at College. I got the job and it worked really well. Rosie and I have always had a special bond ever since. I studied hard, passed my exams and here I am! A Veterinary Nurse!"

"Do you still miss Katie?

Joey smiled and snuggled back further into Charlie's body.

"I do, but I've moved on. I have lots of good friends and some very good friends!" She said, running her hand along Charlie's bare leg.

Charlie grinned.

***

Watson's brow furrowed as she read a report from the file which Angelo had dumped on her desk. She could hardly believe what she was reading.

***

"So, when did you realise you were ..."

"Gay?" Joey said with a grin.

"Yeah." Charlie said, with a blush.

"Well, I suppose I didn't really think about it until I met my first girlfriend! I had never been one for the boys; they just didn't interest me! I put it down to having a brother and therefore, not getting overly excited about the prospect of being in a guy's company. But then I met Lucy and I couldn't take my eyes off her!"

"Hold on a minute!" The Police Officer cried quickly. "I hope I'm not gonna have reason to be jealous, here!"

Joey chuckled and rubbed Charlie's leg again.

"Ooh! I don't think so, Officer. Lucy was pretty, but my memory of her doesn't compare to you!"

"That's alright then!" Charlie said, with a grin.

"As soon as I met Lucy, it was 'lust' at first sight! Luckily she felt the lust too and we had an awesome time lusting, until she threw me over for a barmaid!"

Charlie laughed and squeezed Joey tightly.

"It wasn't funny, Charlie! She owed me twenty dollars!"

Charlie laughed all the more.

***

Watson slowly closed the file and bit her bottom lip. She could hardly believe what she had read. It seemed too fantastic to be true, but it was down in black and white and in a Police file.

***

"So, what about you, Senior Constable? What's your story?"

"Very boring in comparison! I lived with Mum and Dad until I was eighteen and then travelled for a year around the country. When I got back, I needed something to do, so I followed in my father's wake and left for Police Training College. Dad was really pleased, but of course, when one's father is a detective, it puts their offspring under enormous pressure to do well. So, though I enjoyed the course, it was hard work trying to keep one step ahead of the crowd to please Dad. I had the added burden of one of his pals being a tutor there and he watched me like a hawk!"

"Bet that cramped your style!"

"You might say that!"

"Boyfriends?"

"A few, but with 'beady' eyes on me, if was difficult. I just had to take my bits of fun when I could and prey it didn't get back to Dad!"

"But you were of age!" Joey frowned, incredulously.

"I know, but I had a standard to maintain! If I was copped having flings left, right and centre, I know it would have ruined me in Dad's eyes."

"And after you left college?"

"I was a beat Constable in the City. I'd left home and was feeling a little more relaxed. I shared a flat for a while with a girl called Linda. She was a trainee Lawyer. That was my first brush with a girl!" Charlie said, quietly.

"What!" Joey cried, turning in Charlie's arms and staring at her. "I thought I was your first!"

"You were! Linda tried it on and I freaked! I moved out pretty soon afterwards, but the funny thing was, I kept thinking about her and what she'd tried to do; I was intrigued!"

"Did you go back?" Joey asked with a grin.

"No! I was too embarrassed for that! But curious!"

Joey laughed!

"So, Miss. Buckton, your brush with Lesbianism got you all curious, huh? How long ago was that?"

Charlie blushed.

"About six years ago!"

Joey smirked and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Poor, faint hearted Charlie! It's a good job I found you and restored you to normality!"

"What!" Charlie cried. "You're the one who's got me never knowing if I'm coming or going!"

"Good! That's just how I want you!" Joey said, her eyes focusing on Charlie's. "Do you regret not taking Linda up on her offer?"

Charlie smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you were my first...and last!"

Their lips met gently, but even a gentle kiss sparked off feelings which they had trouble controlling. Joey sat back down between Charlie's legs again; her fingers gently caressing Charlie's arms.

"So how did you end up in Summer Bay?"

"I continued to work hard in the ranks and eventually got promoted to Senior Constable, but in a remote area! I was a terribly disappointed by this at first, but had no choice. They said I needed experience in the position at my young age, before getting a meatier area to play in!"

"Young age?" Joey smirked.

"Oi!" Charlie said, gently slapping Joey's leg. "So that's how I ended up in the Bay!"

"And with Angelo?"

"Oh God, Angelo! Yes. He was working there when I turned up on my first day! I must admit, his good looks certainly did something for me and he was charm itself. It wasn't long before we started to see each other, and such."

"And such?"

"Well, you know..."

"I know what?"

"You know ... Oh Joey! Stop it!" Charlie cried.

Joey laughed at Charlie's embarrassment.

"Bet you were at it like rabbits!"

"Joey!"

"Well, weren't you?"

"Too many questions!"

"Sorry! I was kidding you. Do you still miss him?"

"No, I have other things to take my mind off him!" Charlie grinned, tickling Joey's ribs.

"Now Charlie! You know where this led before!" Joey warned.

"Yes, I know!" Charlie replied, huskily.

"Charlie! I do believe you are rampant!"

Charlie mused for a moment.

"Yes, I think you could be right!"


	16. Chapter 16

Love Me Love My Dog

**_Hi, I won't be uploading a chapter tomorrow, but I hope to be back with you on Thursday! S&L xx_**

Chapter 16

Georgie Watson sat alone down at the wharf. She rested her head against a bollard as she ate a sandwich in the warm sunshine. She still couldn't believe that Joey Collins had been involved in such a heinous crime and where had Angelo got his information from? She frowned at her sandwich and losing interest in it, tossed it out into the bay for the seagulls to enjoy.

***

Charlie and Joey walked hand in hand along a secluded walk-way from the cycle hire shop. Jessie walked obediently by Joey's side; looking up at her from time to time; tongue lolling.

"You've had a good day today, girl, haven't you?" Joey said with a smile.

"I certainly have!" Charlie breathed.

"Not you, the furry one!" Joey laughed.

Charlie grinned and offered to take control of Jessie's lead. Joey handed her dog over to Charlie's care as they walked towards the harbour.

"Hey! Is that Georgie over there?" Joey asked with concern.

"Yeah. I guess we'd better go over in case she's already spotted us." Charlie suggested.

Joey let go of Charlie's hand. Charlie glanced at Joey, but said nothing.

***

"Hey Georgie!" Charlie said as they neared.

Jessie enthusiastically wagged her tail at her old friend.

Watson looked up in surprise at the couple standing before her.

"Oh, hi. Erm, had a good day?"

"Yeah. We've been over the other side of the bay where the caves are and had lunch; well, what was left of lunch after this monster ate it!" Charlie laughed.

Watson looked at Joey.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey. Nice to see you, Georgie. How are you?" Joey asked, holding her breath.

"Yeah, good thanks. I can see someone is healthy!" Watson said, making a fuss of Jessie. "Well, I'd better be getting back to work. I don't want the boss to see me and say I've been skiving." She said, grinning at Charlie.

"I think the boss has something in her eye, at the moment, and has gone temporarily blind! See you tomorrow, Georgie." Charlie smiled.

Watson smiled at Joey as she walked past; still stunned that Joey was as bad as Angelo portrayed.

"She's not her normal, cheerful self." Charlie sighed, watching as Watson climbed into a Police vehicle.

"It's not surprising, Charlie. I feel so rotten about the whole thing. I wish we hadn't walked this way."

"We can't keep running away, Joey. That's why I've decided something."

Joey looked at Charlie with interest.

"What's that?"

Charlie licked her lips and glanced at Joey.

"I'm outing myself."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise.

"But Charlie, are you sure you're ready for this, after all, we've only just..."

"We're in this together, aren't we? If I know you're there to support me, I'll be fine. Let's go to The Surf Club tonight, as a couple. I need to do this, Joey!"

Joey frowned at Charlie; worried that she hadn't considered the consequences for long enough.

"Charlie, I'd be so proud to walk with you into The Surf Club tonight as my date, but I'm worried for you! Have you really prepared yourself enough?"

"Sometimes, we have to take the bull by the horns, Joey, and today's the day! There's no going back for me now!" Charlie said resolutely.

Joey searched Charlie's eyes and after a few moments, smiled.

"Then so be it. Whatever happens from now on, Charlie, always know that I love and want you and even if every person in the world should turn away, I'll still be here for you."

Charlie leaned her forehead against Joey's and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

***

"Ruby! Are you home?" Charlie called as she entered the house.

"Hey!" Ruby called from the lounge. "I'm just coming!"

Charlie heard some giggles coming from the lounge and wondered who was visiting.

Ruby walked into the kitchen casting a furtive look over her shoulder.

"Hey Charlie! Had a good day?"

"Yeah." Charlie grinned, hoping her eyes didn't betray just how good a-time she'd had.

"Good. Err, Charlz, I have a visitor. Would you like to meet him?"

Charlie was disappointed. She'd wanted to warn Ruby about her decision to 'out' herself so it didn't come as a complete shock to her sister.

"Him?"

"His name is Alex. He's the base player in the band we saw the other week."

"Yes, I'd love to meet him." Charlie said, in a half hearted manner.

Ruby smiled and led Charlie by the hand.

***

"So, what do you say, George? Are you in?" Angelo asked excitedly as he leaned over Watson's desk.

"I dunno, Angelo. I'm not certain about this at all. Are you sure your contact has his facts right? I still can't believe... "

"You couldn't believe Charlie was into the ladies the other day! So why shouldn't Collins have been mixed up with this?"

"Because it isn't her style, Angelo! She's just not like that!"

"By your own admission, you'd only had a couple of dates with her! So what makes you such an expert?"

Georgie Watson sighed and looked into Angelo Rosetta's piercing eyes.

"Okay, if you're so sure, count me in, but I'll say this once and once only; if I find you're wrong, I'll hang you up by your testicles and cut them off, one by one, with a blunt teaspoon!"

Angelo flinched.

"Yeah, and I dare say you would, too!"

***

Joey fed Jessie and made for the shower. As she was about to run the water, she received a text message. She picked up her mobile and read the name, Rosie Brookes.

'_Hi hun, how was your day? Was thinking of going to the Surf Club tonight, if you're not too loved up, be glad to see you! x"_

Joey grinned and pressed the reply button.

'_Am planning to go with Charlie, anyway! SHE'S COMING OUT! May need moral support. See you there! x'_

Rosie Brooke smiled as she read the text reply from her colleague and friend. This could be an interesting evening!

***

"So, your home is in England, Alex?" Charlie said, as she sat opposite the young man in the lounge.

"Yes, but it feels an eternity since we were home!"

"Is your band successful in the UK?"

"We're getting there, but still got some footwork to do."

Charlie nodded her head.

"How much longer are you over here?"

"About another month. After that, we're popping over to New Zealand for a couple of weeks then heading home."

Charlie glanced at Ruby, who was perched on the edge of Alex's chair. Charlie noticed her sparkling eyes as she smiled at the musician.

"Well, I wish you every success, Alex!"

"Thanks, Charlie."

"G sting and I are going to The Surf Club tonight, Charlz. Are you and Joey going?"

"G string?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, it's his nick name!"

Charlie coughed and grinned.

"So, are you?"

"Yeah..." Charlie said slowly. "We'll be there, in more ways than one..." Charlie muttered to herself.

"Oh, good! We'll see you there. We're just off out to get some food. See ya later, sis!"

"See you!" Charlie called back.

"Goodbye Charlie. Nice to have met you!"

"And you, Alex." Charlie smiled.

***

"Your sister seems nice. You certainly are a good looking family!" Alex said as he and Ruby walked towards The Diner.

"We do our best!" Ruby laughed.

"You didn't mention anything about..."

"No! Give her time to get used to the idea of you first... then I'll mention it to her later, G string!"

"So will we meet Charlie's boyfriend tonight, too?"

"Boyfriend?" Ruby asked with a frown; a moment of panic setting in as Angelo Rosetta's face flashed before her eyes.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Ah yes, Joey..."

***

Georgie Watson sat alone at the bar with a beer, deep in thought. Regardless if Joey Collins had been involved, she still liked the girl; she was kind and warm hearted and she couldn't get the memory of her soft lips out of her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes.

***

Joey knocked on Charlie's door; her heart beating quickly as she anticipated Charlie's face.

Charlie opened the door with a huge smile; her eyes glittering like the stars in the sky.

"Hey! Bang on time!"

"I wouldn't keep m'lady waiting!" Joey grinned and stepped inside; kissing Charlie's waiting lips.

"Hey."

"I missed you! How's Jess?"

"Tucked up in her basket, like butter wouldn't melt!"

"It's just as well they can't talk; just imagine what she'd have to say about today!"

Joey grinned.

"My mutt's no squealer, Charlie! She knows where her bread's buttered!"

"Well, she did at lunch time, that's for sure!" Charlie laughed.

"You look sensational, Charlie!" Joey said as she looked her girlfriend up and down. "I thought we were only going to The Surf Club?"

Charlie grinned, smoothing down her outfit.

"We are! But considering what tonight means, I thought I'd make a special effort!"

"Yeah, but isn't wearing your ball gown going over the top a little?"

"Smart arse! I'd hardly call this dress a ball gown! Besides, you don't look so bad yourself!" Charlie said, holding Joey's hands out and admiring. "And that's a beautiful necklace you're wearing!" Charlie said, noticing something which resembled a serpent on a chain.

"It's a necklace which my late friend, Katie gave to me for my sixteenth birthday. I gave her one exactly the same on her sixteenth, too, but there is one small difference. My serpent's head faces east and hers faced west."

Charlie held the little serpent in her hand for a few moments and smiled.

"It's enchanting!"

"It's not worth much in value, but it means the world to me in sentiment. Apart from my childhood memories of Katie, I have nothing but this left. So it's very precious and comes out on high days and holidays only."

"Then I feel honoured that you are wearing it tonight, Joey." Charlie said, and fondly kissed her lips. "Well, are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Charlie, but Charlie, before we go, I have something for you."

Joey slipped her hand into a pocket and brought out a wrapped package.

"What's this?" Charlie asked as Joey placed it in her hand.

"It's a little gift from me to you, which I hope will always remind you that I am here whenever you need me."

Charlie looked down at the little package in her hand and proceeded to gently tear off the pretty wrapping; glancing at Joey's smiling face from time to time. Inside the wrapping was some tissue paper which Charlie removed carefully to expose a beautiful gold bangle bracelet.

"Joey! It's beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune!" Charlie said as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"It didn't cost me a cent! It was my Grandmother's!" Joey chuckled.

"Then, I can't accept it, Joey! Not a gift from a close family member!"

"It was my inheritance, Charlie! My Grandmother died some years ago, and as her only Granddaughter, I inherited it." Joey explained. "Charlie, I want you to have it."

Charlie looked at Joey incredulously; gently shaking her head.

"I-I don't know what to say!" She stammered.

Joey smiled, taking the jewellery from Charlie's fingers and placing it over her hand and letting it come to rest on her slim wrist.

"That looks better, Charlie." Joey said admiring her handy work. "Nana had small wrists like you!"

Charlie was lost for words. She slowly wound the gold band around her wrist, closely examining the beautiful fret work.

"It's so beautiful!" Was all Charlie could think of to say.

She looked into Joey's soulful eyes and tried to find the words to thank her for such a precious treasure.

"Joey, I..."

Joey placed her finger on Charlie's lips, hushing her words.

"Come on, your chariot a-waits, m'lady!"

Charlie, still in a state of shock, absently picked up her bag and taking Joey's offered hand, left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 17

As the girls arrived at The Surf Club, they could hear the _thump, thump_ of music from within. Joey looked at Charlie who had been quiet during their journey.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked with concern, laying her warm hand on Charlie's.

Charlie nodded.

"Nervous." She said with a faint smile.

"Charlie, if now isn't the right time, just say. No harm done!"

"But I want to be with you, Joey, properly."

Joey smiled and leaned over to kiss Charlie's cheek.

"I can't promise it will be easy, Charlie, but we're in this together and if anyone comes up with any smart-alecky remarks, leave them to me; I have some of the answers! Having been there, it does help!"

"Who helped you, Jo?" Charlie asked, beginning to look strangely pale.

"I have mates, Charlie, and one of them is sitting right inside!"

Charlie looked quickly at Joey.

"Who's that?"

"My boss, Rosie. I'll introduce you later. She's swell! She's the nearest I've come to a big sister, but closer!"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose we had better be going in. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck, Charlie! Just take that leap of faith!"

"I wish I had your confidence."

Joey just smiled and jumped out of the car and hurried around to help Charlie out.

"Gosh! I'm not used to this service!"

"You've hung out with the wrong types!" Joey grinned.

"Joey."

Joey looked around at Charlie.

"Kiss me."

Joey didn't need asking twice. She pulled Charlie into her arms and softly and loving embraced her. When their lips parted, Joey leaned her forehead against Charlie's.

"I will follow your lead in there. You go at your own pace."

Charlie nodded and took hold of Joey's hand and swallowed.

"Onward and upwards!"

"I love you, Charlie, just remember that."

"I love you too." Charlie whispered and began to walk towards the club door, still hand in hand with Joey.

***

They entered the club and Charlie clung to Joey like she was about to disappear. She took a deep breath and paved her way towards the bar.

The club was crowded and nobody seemed to notice the entrance of the two pretty girls walking in, hand in hand, except Watson who immediately saw them from her stool at the bar.

"Good evening, love. What will it be?" Alf Stewart, owner of the club, asked as they reached the bar.

"Charlie?"

"I'll have a white wine please Alf – a large one!" She said, squeezing Joey's fingers.

"And I'll have an OJ with Lemonade, please."

"Coming up!" Alf said as he moved away to get some glasses.

Charlie turned to Joey and closed her eyes and sighed.

"First bit done." Joey smiled.

Charlie opened her eyes again and saw Georgie Watson sitting across the other side of the bar watching them. She smiled vaguely at her colleague; her heart galloping. Joey looked around to see who Charlie had spotted.

"Do you think we should go over and say anything?" She whispered, turning back to Charlie.

"Well, maybe we could ask her to join us?"

Joey swallowed feeling a little uncomfortable, but this was Charlie's night and it would be difficult enough for her without Joey being awkward.

"Yeah, that sounds a good idea."

Alf handed over the drinks and Joey asked for a beer for Georgie.

Alf amended their order and Joey handed over the money. The girls picked up their glasses and headed towards Georgie Watson.

"Hey. Come and join us, Georgie." Charlie smiled.

"No, it's okay; three's a crowd and all that!" Watson said, uncomfortably.

"Please, Georgie, I'd like you to." Joey said with a smile.

Watson looked a little uncertain, but at last, gave in and joined Charlie and Joey at a table in the corner.

"Here." Joey said, placing the beer in front of her ex.

"Thanks. Quite a crowd in tonight!"

"Yeah. I must admit, I thought it would be a little quieter." Charlie said, sheepishly.

Joey placed her hand on Charlie's leg under the table and squeezed her limb affectionately. Charlie smiled into Joey's brown eyes.

"It's our first night out as a couple." Charlie said, shyly.

Watson looked a little down at the information.

"I'm glad you're here to give us some moral support, Georgie." Joey said, quickly and smiled warmly.

"It's no fun the first time, but you'll get through it Charlie, we all did!" Watson smiled kindly.

Charlie smiled at her old friend gratefully, and took her hand.

"Thank you."

Watson blushed and glanced at Joey.

"You're both lucky girls! If it hadn't have been for you, Charlie, I might have been sitting here with Joey looking just as sappy as you do, and if I'd have known you were on the turn, Charlie, I might have made a play for you myself!" Watson said with a grin.

All three girls laughed.

"Hey Jo!"

The three girls looked up to see an attractive woman of about thirty five standing smiling down at Joey.

"Rosie!" Joey cried and stood up to greet her friend and boss with a peck on the cheek. "Great to see you!"

She looked back quickly at Charlie with a smile.

"Charlie, I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend, Rosie Brookes. Rosie, this is Charlie; the love of my life."

Rosie smiled with happiness, Charlie blushed and Georgie's mouth fell a little open.

"Charlie! At last we meet. This one has spoken so much about you and her descriptions were right! How do you do?"

"Pleased to meet you, Rosie. Would you like a drink?" Charlie said, getting to her feet.

"No, I'm in the chair!" Rosie said stalwartly.

Suddenly her eyes moved over to the third person at the table; taking a quick breath as her eyes met Georgie Watson's.

"Oh, Georgie, please forgive me. Rosie this is a good friend of mine and Charlie's, Georgina Watson. Georgie, this is Rosie Brookes, my friend and boss!"

"Very pleased to meet you, Georgina, or may I call you Georgie? I've heard so much about you, I feel as if I know you already!" Rosie said.

Georgie swallowed and shyly took the hand which Rosie offered.

"The feeling is mutual. Please, let me get the drinks!"

"No, I'm buying!" Rosie argued.

"Well, perhaps, I can give you a hand?" Watson asked; standing quickly and smiling radiantly.

Charlie glanced at Joey and raised her eyebrows.

"That would be lovely, Georgie!" Rosie said, returning the smile and glancing at Joey with a gleam in her eye.

Georgie and Rosie headed towards the bar.

"Crumbs! Did that just happen?" Joey asked, inclining her head towards their mutual friends.

"Your eyes didn't deceive you!" Charlie replied as she watched the Vet and Police Officer walk away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay at the moment, but then my mind has just been taken off tonight's main event for a few moments."

"Well, at the moment apart from holding hands on top of the table, there's little more you can do." Joey smiled.

"Well, there is." Charlie advised and leaned over towards Joey.

Much to Joey's surprise, Charlie captured her lips and kissed her long and gently. As their lips parted, Joey's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Charlie!" She whispered. "I don't believe you just did that!"

"God! Neither do I, but those two guys over there witnessed the whole thing and just look at their faces!" She said, nervously.

Joey looked over to where Charlie was staring and recognised two young men who she had seen playing pool a few weeks previously.

She smiled cheekily at them and winked her eye. They both blushed and continued with their game.

Joey chuckled and looked back at Charlie.

"Boys are fascinated by girl on girl."

"They may see more of it tonight than they bargained for!" Charlie chuckled and favoured Joey's lips again.

***

"So, how long have you known Charlie?" Rosie wanted to know, as she and Watson stood at the bar sipping their drinks.

"For some years; well, since Charlie came to the bay. I'm born and bred!"

"I can't figure out why we haven't met before!" Rosie said with a frown.

"Maybe because I don't have any animals." Watson pointed out.

"And I haven't been in trouble with the Police, so that seems to be our problem, Georgie!"

Watson blushed, but smiled.

***

Angelo furiously tapped away on his computer keyboard. He printed out a document and took it off the printer; proof reading the text; his lips moving as he silently read the words; checking for mistakes. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes at this crucial stage. Everything had to be word perfect. Satisfied with his work, he picked up the telephone and tapped out a number.

"Sir, I think I have everything in place. Shall I bring her in?"


	18. Chapter 18

Love Me Love My Dog

**_Hi jsco81 and Blu74... I was beginning to get a bit lonely here! I thought everyone had abandoned me and headed back to St. Mary Mead with Miss. Marple! Thank you for sticking around and I dedicate this chapter to you both for your constancy. S&L xx_**

Chapter 18

The four young women sat at their table and burst into laughter as Georgie Watson inadvertently tossed a peanut into the air which bounced off her tooth, and casually dropped into Rosie's Brooke's drink.

"Wow! Bet you couldn't do that again, if you tried!" Rosie laughed as her fingers tried to fish out the offending peanut from her glass.

"I dunno! I can give it a go if you like?" Watson suggested, lining up another nut.

"No!" Rosie said and popped the wet peanut provocatively between Georgie's lips.

Joey smirked and looked at Charlie whose eyes were shining. Charlie glanced back at Joey; her smile continuing to beam, but now, only for Joey. She leaned over and placed her lips on Joey's. Joey could hardly believe what was happening. Was this Charlie who had been so nervous, so uncertain of herself just a short while before and now was openly showing affection?

***

The Surf Club doors opened and three Police Officers, including Constable Angelo Rosetta stood looking around in search of someone. Alf Steward looked up and caught Angelo's eye.

"G'day, mate. Is there a problem?"

"I'm looking for a young woman called Joey Collins. Mid twenties, dark hair, slim build."

"Is that the young lady who is mates with Charlie Buckton?"

"Yeah, probably." Angelo said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Over there at a table for four." Alf indicated with a nod.

"Cheers, mate."

Rosetta and the other officers walked over in grand style; their thumbs hooked into their utility belts. They stood before the table where the girls sat. Rosie looked up; still with a smile on her face.

"Ooh! We have company!" She mocked. "Some of your lot, Georgie!"

Charlie looked up quickly and was surprised and uncomfortable to see her ex-boyfriend standing before her in such a stately manner. Watson swallowed and felt faint. Joey looked into Angelo Rosetta's vindictive eyes which stared back coldly, and shuddered.

Rosie Brookes smiled innocently at the Police Officers.

"Okay boys! I'll come along peaceable!" She said, holding up her hands in the air.

"Joey Collins. I am arresting you for the murder of Ellen Peters...."

Joey heard none of the words which Angelo said to her, but watched his mouth as it silently moved; reading her rights.

"What the hell is going on, Angelo!" Charlie cried as she stood up; her eyes burning with anger.

"Keep out of this, Charlie. As far as the old man is concerned, you're off the case!"

Charlie's mouth fell open and she glanced down at Joey who had gone quite pale.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Charlie hissed through gritted teeth.

Watson swallowed uncomfortably and shifted in her chair.

"Constable Watson, I suggest you join us." Rosetta said, not taking his eyes from Joey.

"Angelo ... I-I don't know... I..."

"Georgie!" Charlie exploded.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I've read the file and I ..."

"What file? What right have you got to be making arrests, Angelo? You have no evidence!"

"I have enough evidence to convince the old man, Charlie. You wouldn't listen to me; you wouldn't believe she could have done it. Well, she did and I have more than enough evidence. Okay, fellas. Take her away!"

The two accompanying Police officers looked at Charlie sheepishly, but did as they were commanded. Each walked up behind Joey to take an arm.

"No!" Charlie yelled; grabbing hold of Joey. "Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Sorry Senior. We have our orders from head office." One of the Policemen informed her.

"This is ridiculous! Georgie! Are you gonna just sit there and let this happen!"

"I'm sorry Charlie! I'm powerless!"

The Police Officers took Joey's arms and lifted her weak frame from the chair.

"You can't do this!" Charlie yelled again, trying to wrench one officer's hands away from Joey's arms.

"Charlie! What are they saying she's done?" Rosie Brookes cried anxiously.

"She didn't do it!" Charlie cried; tears of frustration and anxiety falling from her eyes.

Joey said nothing and allowed herself to be moved away from the table; the eyes of The Surf Club upon her.

"Joey!" Charlie yelled as the Police officers started to walk her towards the club exit; Constable Angelo Rosetta leading the way with a smug smile on his face. "Joey!"

Charlie started to run after them but Georgie Watson caught her in her arms.

"No Charlie! Let them take her. The best you can do for her now is to keep a level head. Ring your step mother. She'll know what to do!"

Charlie's eyes flashed at Watson's.

"You believe she did it, don't you! How could you, Georgie? And you, who was so in love with her! How can you even contemplate her doing such a thing? Oh God! Joey!"

Charlie crumpled to her knees on the floor and started to hyperventilate.

"Shit! Someone's got to do something!" Rosie Brookes insisted. "Charlie! Oh my God! Georgie! Joey couldn't kill anyone!" She took out her mobile phone and looked quickly at Charlie and frowned.

"Georgie, she's useless at the moment. Her step mother? Who and what is she?"

"Her step mother is a successful lawyer. Quick, find her number!" Watson said, taking Charlie's mobile phone from her bag and handing it to Rosie. "Here!" She said, "Look under Morag Bellingham... Come on Charlie; breathe, in and out; in and out...Has anyone got a paper bag?" Watson yelled out to the sea of amazed faces standing around. "Oh for God's sake!"

"I'm all right!" Charlie managed to say as her world started to revolve around. "It wasn't Joey... "

"Charlie, I don't want to believe that Joey killed that girl, but I've seen a report which appears beyond doubt... I'm sorry Charlie!" Watson cried, still holding onto the distraught Senior Constable.

"She didn't do it! She didn't do it!" Charlie wailed as she managed to get her breath again.

She opened her eyes and saw the two young men who had watched her and Joey kissing earlier, looking back at her anxiously.

"Hello, so sorry to disturb you, but I am a friend of your step daughter, Charlie. My name is Rosina Brookes, but its Charlie who needs your help... no, physically she is fine but please could you come and see her as quickly as possible?"

"Come on, Charlie. I'll take you home." Watson said kindly.

"I don't want to go home! I want Joey! Please take me to Joey!"

"You know I can't do that!" Watson said, glancing at Rosie who had finished her call.

"Your step mother is on her way, Charlie." Rosie said kindly.

"Once Morag is here, you'll be able to see Joey, but you know they won't let you at the moment!"

Charlie wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her hand.

"Take me home."

"Georgie, here's my mobile number. Keep me informed with what's happening, please." Rosie said, and then turned to walk away.

"Rosie!" Watson called. "I'm sorry this has happened. I don't want it to be Joey! Joey is one of the nicest people I have ever known. I'll do all I can for her!"

Rosie nodded her head. She took one last look at Charlie Buckton and then walked out of the club.

***

Georgie Watson handed Charlie a steaming cup of coffee and sat down by her side on the sofa.

"She'll be so frightened, Georgie! All alone, with that bastard laying into her!"

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that we have to go through a procedure; we can't just avoid it because you have a vested interest!"

"But he hates her! He loathes her! Georgie, you've got to do something! Please make sure she's alright!"

"I was gonna wait here until your parents arrived... but..."

"No! Please go to the station and make sure she's alright. Tell her I love her and will see her as soon as they let me! Please George. Do this for me!" Charlie pleaded.

Watson nodded her head.

"I'll do all I can, Charlie. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her."

Charlie nodded and wiped away a few tears.

"Thank you, Georgie. Please go now."

Watson stood up and touched Charlie on the shoulder.

"I'll text if I have any news."

***

Within the hour, Ross Buckton and his wife Morag arrived. Charlie heard their car pull up in the drive and ran to the door to let them in.

"Charlie! What is going on?" Morag said as she walked towards her fraught step daughter. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Fresh tears sprang from Charlie's eyes as she took hold of Morag's hand and led her quickly inside. Ross followed the women in, with concern.

"Charlie! What's going on?" A little voice called from the kitchen.

All three turned to see Ruby, standing in her pyjamas and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Charlie suddenly remembered that Ruby hadn't appeared at The Surf Club that evening.

"Where were you earlier?" She said, sharply.

Ruby blushed and opened her mouth to speak; glancing at her father.

"I, err... I'll speak to you later. Why are dad and Morag here?"

***

The family sat around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee and waited for Charlie to begin her story.

"My friend has been arrested for murder; a murder she didn't commit."

"Oh my God! Who was that, Charlie?" Ruby asked; her eyes widening in horror.

"Joey." Charlie almost whispered.

"Joey!"

Charlie nodded her head.

"So, starting from the beginning, who is Joey?" Ross asked looking from Ruby to Charlie.

"Joey... She is the love of my life." Charlie stated calmly.

Ross looked from his eldest daughter, to his youngest and then to Morag.

"What did you say?" Morag asked quietly.

"Joey is my girlfriend. I love her. We love each other and please Dad, if you love me, you'll say nothing against her; she's kind, loving and she's everything I've ever wanted and needed and I can't and won't live without her! Oh please, Morag! Help me, please!" Charlie cried quickly, taking hold of Morgan's hand and pleading with her eyes.

Morag looked quickly at Ross.

"Do you two want a few moments alone?" She said quietly.

Ross stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"I, err... I thought you were with Angelo Rosetta. I thought that..."

"It's all over with us. I'm with Joey and he can't forgive us for that and now, he's weaved a murder case around Joey and has arrested her! Please! We need to do something, quickly!"

"Who was it who called me this evening?" Morag asked, taking out her note book.

"Rosie Brookes. She is Joey's employer."

"And what does Joey do for a living?" Morag asked, looking over the top of her glasses at Charlie.

"Does this really matter, right now?" Charlie cried in frustration.

"I'm trying to build up a picture, Charlie. I realise you are distraught, but please, try to be patient. This isn't the Wild West! They won't hang your friend by the neck at dawn!"

Charlie closed her eyes and swallowed.

"You obviously don't know Angelo Rosetta that well!" Ruby interceded grimly.

"Now, give me the details I need and we'll get down to the facts after that. Please Charlie, indulge me!"

Charlie nodded and answered all of Morag's preliminary enquiries.

***

"Well, I think I have everything I need. One last thing, Charlie; what makes you so sure that Joey didn't kill this young woman?"

"Because I love her and I know she could never do such an awful thing."

"Charlie, forgive me for saying this, but often love clouds the mind when it comes to reality."

"I just know, Morag!"

Morag looked at Ross.

"Okay, well, perhaps Ruby will look after your father and we'll take a trip down to the station."

Ruby had been strangely quiet as she listened to the conversation. She nodded her head and got up. She walked over to Charlie and flung her arms around her neck.

"Charlie! Joey wouldn't have done this! That wanker Rosetta's cooked it up in spite! I just know he has!"

Charlie wound her arms gratefully around her sister.

"Thank you, Rubes. I love you so much."

"I love you too. When you see Joey, give her my love."

Charlie nodded her head and looked at her father.

"You are having a relationship with a woman?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"How long has it been going on?"

"A few weeks."

"But you've never shown any signs of ..."

"I know, but when I met Joey, I just fell for her! I'm sorry Dad, if it upsets you, but I can't and won't give her up! I won't give her up for anyone, except for Joey herself, if that's what she wants." She finished quietly.

Ross stared with concern at his daughter. Morag glanced at her husband who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Well, I'd better let you go."

Charlie nodded and looked at Morag.

Morag led the way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 19

Charlie sat in the reception area of Yabbie Creek Police Station looking at the tiled floor, sadly; the tip of her shoe gently moving around a discarded paper-clip. Her mind kept going over the evening's events, time and time again. Why couldn't she have stopped Angelo? How could she have allowed him take her most treasured possession on earth and keep her locked up in that interview room for so many hours? She absently twisted Joey's gold bangle around and around on her wrist.

"Oh dear God!" She breathed and closed her tired, bloodshot eyes.

Constable Watson walked over with a cup of coffee.

"Here, Senior. Drink this."

Charlie looked up at Watson with a faint smile and accepted the coffee which she offered. Watson sat down next to Charlie on the bench.

"Charlie, I pray to God that Joey is innocent and if she is, the truth will out."

"What evidence has Angelo got against her?" Charlie croaked, rubbing her sore eyes.

Watson swallowed and looked about her furtively.

"Charlie, don't make things any harder, please!"

"I'm still Senior here, Constable! I want some answers!" Charlie said, dangerously.

Watson swallowed again and took a deep breath.

"According to the file, Joey was mixed up with a girl called Katie Peters. They grew up together in the City."

"Joey spoke of a friend called Katie. She died in an accident."

Watson looked sheepishly at the Senior Constable.

"Yes, she was killed in a road accident which Joey caused." Watson said quietly.

Charlie looked up; her eyes widening with Watson's allegation.

"How could she? She wasn't even there! She was living in Summer Bay at the time!"

"She was back on a visit to the City. She was staying with her friend and they'd got mixed up with some boys on motor bikes. Joey was riding one of the bikes and lost control; her friend Katie was riding pillion on another and the rider swerved out of the way of Joey and was hit by a car! Killed both rider and passenger; instantly."

Charlie stared at Watson with her mouth open wide.

"To top it all, it appears that there was a cousin of Katie's present; after the accident, witnesses saw Joey and this girl arguing madly; the cousin accusing Joey of doing it on purpose because Katie wouldn't love Joey the way she wanted. The cousin's name was..." Watson took a deep breath. "The name was Ellen Peters; the name of the dead girl which Joey found on the beach!"

Charlie continued to stare at Watson.

"Charlie, it doesn't look good. I just hope that Morag is able to help Joey, somehow."

"Joey didn't kill her friend or that other girl. I know she didn't." Charlie murmured; her voice low and distant.

Watson knew by Charlie's tone that her mind was not for turning. Instead, she got up and walked back to her desk.

Charlie closed her eyes and a million and one thoughts and past conversations whirled around in her head; she was powerless to stop them. They started to get quicker and the volume increased until she could bear it no longer! Everything went black as she passed out on the floor.

***

"For the last time, Constable, my client will not answer your question! It is too provocative! I really think we all need a break. I for one could do with a cup of coffee!" Morag said, losing patience with Constable Rosetta.

Angelo mopped the sweat from his brow and suddenly closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain. He opened them again and stared long and hard at Joey.

"Interview terminated at one fifteen, am." He said and switched off the recording machine.

He looked at Morag; his eyes having taken on a kind of wolf-like quality.

"I'll have coffee sent in." He said ungraciously and left the room.

***

Watson helped Charlie to some water and dabbed her pale face with a cold, damp flannel.

"Hey! You frightened me for a minute. Here, eat this." She said, handing Charlie a chocolate bar.

"No! You know I hate Chocolate!" Charlie frowned.

Both girls' heads turned quickly as they heard someone leaving the interview room. Upon seeing Angelo, Charlie stood up quickly and would have lunged at him, but for Watson who was too quick and held her back.

"No, Charlie! Don't do anything silly."

"Just let me have a few words with Mr. High and Mighty Rosetta; I need to put him straight about one or two things!"

"Maybe you're the one who needs to be 'straightened' out, Charlie!" He jeered.

Watson felt a stab of annoyance at Angelo's bating.

"Angelo, you're an arrogant bastard! Just get the hell out of here, will you!" Watson stated bitterly; putting her arms around Charlie.

Charlie continued to stare at Angelo; her breast rising and falling with anger. Angelo smirked and walked into the rest room.

***

Angelo glared at a Constable sitting in the room on a break; sipping a coffee and reading a newspaper.

"When you've quite finished your little rest, get Collin's car checked out by the forensic boys. I'm sure we'll find some evidence in there!"

The Constable flashed a look at Angelo.

"Jumped up little git!" He muttered under his breath and continued to read his newspaper.

***

Morag looked at Joey as she stared at the table in front of her.

"Joey, this evidence which Constable Rosetta has collected on you, at face value looks quite conclusive, but don't worry; if there is a chink in its armour, we will find it."

Joey closed her eyes. She felt so tired. It might be easier to admit to everything so she could lay her head down and sleep.

"Is Charlie still here?" She croaked.

"Do you think it likely she will leave you, then?"

Joey shook her head.

"Will I be able to see her?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how compassionate Constable Rosetta is feeling when we conclude."

"How long is that likely to be?" Joey asked, wearily.

"Who knows? Come on! You're a fit, young woman! You can hold up! Buck up, now. Oh! Here comes some coffee!" Morag smiled as she watched Constable Watson bring in two mugs and a plate of biscuits. "Biscuits? My, aren't you honoured, Joey! This isn't normal practice, I can tell you!"

"Well, I thought it might pep you up a bit." Watson said, giving Joey a quick wink.

"Is Charlie... is she alright?" Joey asked, looking at Watson with pleading eyes.

Watson nodded her head.

"She's okay. You just concentrate on what you're doing in here. I'll look after Charlie!"

"Thank you." Joey said with a faint smile. "Georgie, tell Charlie I love her."

Watson regarded the girl for a few moments and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Good luck."

"Thank you for the coffee, Officer." Morag smiled.

"My pleasure."

***

As Watson emerged from the interview room, Charlie got to her feet.

"Let me see her for just a few moments, Georgie, please?"

"Charlie! You know I can't!" Watson said, looking horrified.

"Please, just for a few minutes. I need to speak to her!"

"She told me to tell you she loves you."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Please? Even if you stay in the room with us! Just a few moments?"

Watson watched Charlie's desperate eyes. She glanced over towards the rest room door and licked her lips.

"Okay, just two minutes but if dick-head catches us, we're for it, you do realise that?"

"Georgie, you're wonderful!" Charlie cried, running past Watson towards the interview room door.

***

Joey refused the biscuit which Morag offered and sipped her coffee. The door opened and she closed her eyes, assuming that Constable Rosetta was back for part two of the interrogation. Suddenly, she felt her coffee cup being taken from her hands and soft fingers caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into Charlie's pretty, though fatigued face.

"Charlie!" She whispered. "How come you're..."

"Shush... we have to be quick. I'm not supposed to be in here. Morag and Georgie are standing guard just outside the door."

"Oh Charlie!" Joey cried and flung her arms around Charlie's neck. "I didn't kill her; I didn't kill either of them!"

"I know, my darling... I know. Shushhh... don't cry." Charlie said, kissing Joey's hot tears. "Don't give up, Joey, you are innocent; I know you are! Morag will sort it all out. But don't give up hope."

"Charlie, I'm worried about Jessie. She's been by herself for hours. Will you see she's okay?"

"Don't worry about Jessie. Where's your door key?"

"It's in my bag."

"That's okay, I'll get Georgie to find it."

"If you take her to the vets, they will look after her. There is always someone there twenty four hours a day."

"You leave it with me. Georgie has Rosie's telephone number. I'll speak to her later." Charlie said managing to sound a little more confident now she had seen Joey.

Their eyes lingered for a few, long moments; trying to absorb the beauty and the peace which resided within for each other. A peace which neither could find anywhere or with anyone else.

"Joey, I will have to leave you in a few moments. Whatever happens, you know I love you and I believe in you. I have never doubted your word and I never will. Just remember that!"

Joey nodded her head.

"Charlie! I love you so much!"

Charlie held onto Joey tightly, hoping her arms could convey the love and strength she wanted Joey to feel.

"I love you too, my darling."

They looked for a moment into each other's eyes and then their lips met in a passionate frenzy; both trying to be as close to the other as possible, to give and recieve the courage and comfort that both lacked. The door opened behind them.

"Charlie, come on!" Watson hissed.

"Coming!" Charlie called over her shoulder. "You'll be alright, my darling. Stay strong."

Their lips met briefly again and Charlie got to her feet; her hand still holding onto Joey's. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Charlie swiftly moved out of the room, passing Morag on her way in.

***

Charlie pulled up outside Joey's bungalow. The pretty little garden to the front smiled in the early morning sun. She glanced up at the windows and noticed movement at one. It was Jessie. Charlie heard her start to bark, but not a warning bark; a bark of relief.

"Hey girl." Charlie smiled down at the dog as she came rushing to meet Charlie; whining and wiggling her body; not sure if to jump up or just wag her tail furiously.

Charlie fell to her knees and took the excitable dog in her arms and held her close.

"Oh Jessie! What are we gonna do?" She cried as tears welled in her eyes.

Jessie wiggled away from Charlie, rushing through the open door to pee on the front lawn. When she had finished, she looked about her as if looking for her absent friend. She wondered back to Charlie and whined again.

"I know my darling. I miss her too. Come on, let's get you some breakfast." She said, walking through to Joey's kitchen. She placed Joey's processions on the kitchen table and reached inside a cupboard.

***

"Well, Constable Rosetta. I assume as we have now hit a stale-mate, that you will allow my client to rest?"

Angelo glanced at Joey's pale face.

"She'll have to stay in a holding cell for the time being, ready for more questioning tomorrow."

"Therefore, I shall see you again tomorrow, Constable."

"Your prerogative."

"Yes, it is, Constable, unfortunately." Morag said standing up and gathering her papers. "I'll just accompany my client down to her cell."

Angelo led the way; suddenly gripping his head with his hands.

"Is there something wrong, Constable?" Morag asked.

"No." Angelo replied tartly and walked off leaving the duty officer to take charge. He opened the cell door and Morag and Joey entered.

"Now, don't forget what I told you earlier."

Joey nodded her head.

"Morag, will you give Charlie a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell her that I love and miss her and hope one day that ...."

"Save that and tell her yourself!" Morag smiled encouragingly. "Now, get some sleep."

"Thank you for all your help, Ms. Bellingham. I'm sorry to have been such a nuisance!"

"You're not a nuisance, Joey. Take care." Morag squeezed her hand and left the cell; the Police Officer nodded and secured the door behind her.

Joey curled up in a little ball and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

***

Charlie closed the bungalow door and with Jessie on a lead, walked her to the car. She opened the door and allowed Jessie to jump up inside. She walked around to the driver's side and got in. She glanced at Jessie whose tongue was lolling to the side of her soft mouth as she sat expectantly.

"I'll drop you at Rosie's, then come and see you later, sweetheart. Your mum will be alright, I promise you." Charlie whispered.

The dog leaned over and licked Charlie's face making her smile.

"You have a kiss almost as nice as your mum's... but not quite!" She smiled, but tears immediately came to her eyes.

She sniffed and wiped away the tears. Jessie put her paw comfortingly on Charlie's forearm.

"It's okay, girl, I'll be alright."

Charlie took a deep breath and started the engine. She pulled away, making her way to Rosie Brooke's veterinary practice.


	20. Chapter 20

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 20

Charlie tossed and turned; her mind never straying far from Joey; worrying how she was feeling and if she was comfortable or not. She turned again and sighed. Her eyes focused on the bedside clock; it was five fifteen. She had climbed into bed only an hour before, but sleep was not coming. Throwing back the covers, she sighed and swung her legs out of the bed; giving up on all hope of respite. She sat on the edge of the mattress for a few moments; her head hanging down; despairing of the future. There was nothing more for it. She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe; taking out her uniform.

***

Constable Matthews looked up as Charlie walked into the Police station.

"Morning Senior! You're up early! I thought your shift didn't start until twelve?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. How is our detainee?"

"Quiet and has refused food."

Charlie nodded.

"Is Constable Rosetta still here?"

"No Senior. He left an hour ago to get some rest. Anything I can get you?"

"No... Yeah! Get me two cups of coffee... no, hot chocolate, and some toast."

The Constable frowned at his Senior Officer.

"Okay Senior. Coming up."

"Oh and Matthews, bring it down to the cell... And Matthews... "

"Yes Senior."

"Our secret?"

Matthews smiled.

"Yes Senior, our secret!"

Matthews headed for the rest room, still smiling. He didn't know all the facts about the Senior's involvement with Joey Collins, but he disliked Rosetta intensely and considered Charlie, cute. She had often been kind when Rosetta had been haughty and got above his station; treating him like an idiot. Matthews had not forgotten this.

***

Charlie picked up the keys to the detainee cell and hastily walked down to it. As she reached the room, her eyes fell on Joey's body, curled up in a little ball; shaking gently. She quickly put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Joey." She whispered.

Joey looked around quickly; her tearful eyes falling upon Charlie. She sighed in relief and quickly stood up; falling into Charlie's waiting arms.

"How are you, my darling?" Charlie asked compassionately; holding onto Joey tightly.

"Miserable." Joey said, trying to smile. "What's happening, Charlie?"

Charlie took a paper tissue from her trousers pocket and gently dabbed Joey's tear-stained face.

"Morag is doing all she can to sort out this... error. But don't worry, sweetheart; everything will be alright."

Joey frowned, knowing Charlie was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm not silly Charlie, I realise it's serious."

"Joey." Charlie breathed, holding her treasure close in her arms. She swallowed as tears began to gather in her own eyes.

After a few moments, Joey pulled away a little.

"How's Jess?"

"She was busting for a pee when I got there last night!" Charlie grinned. "She was confused, but let me take her to Rosie's without any trouble. I'll slip along there at lunch time and make sure she's alright."

Joey smiled at Charlie gratefully.

They jumped as they heard footsteps coming towards the cell. Charlie released Joey from her arms and Joey stepped away; sitting back down on the little bed. Charlie no longer cared about what people thought of her situation but didn't want to make matters worse by being found as the Senior Police Constable for the district, caressing a detainee in her cell. She wiped away a few tears and waited for Matthew's arrival.

"There you go, Senior. Hot chocolate and toast, and I found something a little bit special..." Matthews said, giving Charlie a wink. "A little drop of brandy! The young lady might like a drop in her drink!"

"Matthews! You are truly a Gent!" Charlie grinned. "Remind me to promote you!"

"I will, Senior! Enjoy your breakfast!"

"Wow! He's done us proud here!" Charlie said looking at her gaunt girlfriend. "Come on Joey. I want you to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry, Charlie." Joey said, quietly.

"Rubbish! You haven't eaten in hours. I don't want you fading away and I'm not pouring Matthew's brandy down your throat without you having something in your stomach first!" Charlie said, sitting down on the bed next to Joey and placing the tray between them.

She cut a slice of buttered toast in half and hand-fed it to her reluctant girlfriend. Joey opened her mouth, taking the offering and tried to eat it without gagging, to please Charlie. Charlie poured a healthy measure of brandy into Joey's hot chocolate and stirred it up.

"Here." She said, holding out the mug to Joey. "Drink this; if nothing else, it will help you to get a few hours sleep."

Joey accepted the mug and took a mouthful of its contents; shuddering as she tasted the alcohol.

"Now, I want to see this slice of toast eaten, Jo." Charlie said, in true parental fashion.

"But Charlie...!"

"I don't want to hear any _'but Charlie's'_; come on, eat!"

Joey looked at Charlie, at first with exasperation, but seeing the concern and feeling the love which Charlie was bestowing on her, she smiled and accepted the food without further question.

***

Joey brushed away a few crumbs when she had finished and swallowed the remainder of her 'flavoured' chocolate.

"God! I hope no one smells my breath!" Joey giggled; already feeling the effect of the alcohol creeping over her.

"No one is gonna disturb you for a good few hours, so get your head down for a while and I'll pop by a bit later to see you. Okay?"

Joey nodded her head.

"Charlie, I'm scared." Joey said, suddenly.

"I know, my darling." Charlie said, taking Joey in her arms.

"Can you stay with me for a bit longer?"

Charlie nodded her head. She now wished she had given an instruction to Constable Matthews not to allow anyone near the cell while she was visiting, but trusted he would use his initiative.

"Of course I will. Come on." Charlie said, patting the mattress. "Lay down here."

Joey did as Charlie suggested and lay her head down on the uncomfortable, flat pillow.

"Just as a thought, Senior Constable, you could do with a fluffier pillow in this en suite!"

Charlie chuckled, happy in the knowledge that Joey had retained some of her sense of humour. She moved up the bed further and indicated for Joey to lay her head down on her lap. This Joey did gratefully. Just feeling Charlie's warmth and smelling her familiar scent, helped to relax her as the alcohol started to make her feel sleepy.

Charlie gently stroked Joey's hair. How could anyone have accused this sweet, innocent young woman of anything remotely violent? She was warm and loving; always more worried about the next person than herself. She felt Joey's breathing change as she fell into slumber and after five minutes, gently lifted Joey's head from her lap and lovingly placed it down on the hard, flat pillow. She pulled a cover over Joey's shoulders and crouched down before Joey's face.

"I will always love and care for you, Joey. I will always believe in you. I trust you implicitly. I have faith; have faith in me too." She whispered and gently kissed Joey's lips.

***

Charlie yawned and stretched; her harrowing night, with little sleep, catching up with her. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was noon. She wondered for the hundredth time if Joey was still sleeping in her temporary cell. Perhaps if she awoke, she may be hungry; so decided to head down to The Diner to buy some lunch; something tasty to temp her beloved with. She would pop into the Vets to see how Jessie was so she could make a full report to Joey.

"Matthews!"

"Yes Senior?"

"Is Rosetta in yet?"

"No Senior."

"Good. I'm popping down to see ..."

"No worries, Senior! I'll keep away any unwanted visitors!"

"Matthews, you are a treasure!" Charlie smiled.

"I aim to please!" He said with a wink.

***

Joey heard the sound of footsteps coming along the corridor and sat up-right on the bed.

"Hey!" Charlie smiled as she looked in at Joey.

"Charlie!" Joey said, with delight. "I'm so pleased to see you!"

Charlie unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. She took Joey in her arms and tenderly kissed her. Their lips parted and Charlie held Joey tightly.

"Did you manage to get some sleep, Joey?"

"I did! I think that brandy did the trick."

"Any headache?" Charlie laughed.

"A little, but that's caused by thoughts of further investigation from you know who!"

Charlie stopped smiling and sighed.

"Joey, I'm so sorry this has happened. I've been trying to work it out all morning! I've managed to read the file which Rosetta has been building up against you; most of it is pure rubbish, but there is some circumstantial evidence that I need to get sorted out. I have taken a copy of the file and I'm taking it home for my father to read. I know his illness doesn't always render him the best person to speak to, but at the moment, he is lucid and I would say definitely the safest person to confide in! I can also show Morag; I'm sure it will help your cause."

"But Charlie! Won't you get into trouble doing that?"

"If I'm found out, yes, but I'm not gonna be found out, Joey. I'm not letting this rest until I've stuffed Rosetta well and truly!"

Joey tried to smile at her girlfriend's determination, but couldn't help worrying if she might be getting herself involved too.

"Charlie, if you're caught, you may lose your job!"

"So I lose my job!"

"Charlie, you mustn't!"

"Joey! How can I work with such people who are willing to charge innocent by-standers with murder on purely circumstantial evidence? I'd rather take in washing!"

Joey chuckled and tried to imagine Charlie in a steamy room, but enjoying the thought too much, blinked and quickly came back to reality.

"Please don't do anything dangerous, Charlie! It's not worth it!"

"Joey, you are worth it! You're everything to me. He's done this because he's a damn, jealous fool; a hot head! He's not gonna get away with it!"

Joey sighed. She felt comforted by Charlie's words, but hoped Charlie wasn't going to do something rash.

"It still begs the question why he took such a dislike to me immediately, even before we fell for each other!"

Charlie was silent for a moment. She took a few strands of Joey's hair between her fingers and caressed it, lovingly.

"Yeah, that's bugged me too. Well, I'm gonna start my own file. Anything he can do, I can do better!" Charlie smiled. "Anyway, before I start, I'm going out to get some food. I'll pop in and check on Jessie on the way back. I'll see you a bit later."

Joey pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Charlie!" Joey said, catching Charlie's hand as she turned to leave. "Thank you."

Charlie smiled and kissed Joey.

"I'll see you in a while."

Joey smiled and watched as her personal Police Officer walked away; taking heart that at least Charlie believed in her and wasn't willing to sit and watch her rot.

***

Charlie walked back to her office; smiling at Matthews on her way.

"I'm just popping out for some lunch, Matthews. Be about forty five minutes!

"No worries, Senior. I'll keep a close eye on the young lady!"

"Thanks, Matthews!" Charlie grinned.

She picked up her bag from her office and headed toward the Police Station door; coming face to face with Constable Angelo Rosetta.


	21. Chapter 21

Love Me Love My Dog

**_Ya know folks, it does my soul good to read your warm hearted reviews concerning Angelo, with reference to guns, buses and trip-wires! Every comment is classic - please keep them coming in, just in case I should be tempted to pair him off with Charlie again... S&L xx_**

Chapter 21

Charlie looked at Angelo long and hard. She took a deep breath and tried to pass. He deliberately stepped to one side to block her path so Charlie moved to the other side. But he also stepped over.

"Constable, if you have something to say to me, I suggest you say it and stop getting in my way!"

Angelo smirked.

"You won't win this one, Charlie!" He grinned and pushed past her.

Charlie turned and watched as the bitter young man walked down to his desk. Hatred of his face, hatred of his person, hatred of his attitude and most of all, hatred of the man who could do this, made Charlie shudder and count to ten; wishing with all her heart she could wipe the smirk off his smug face.

***

Charlie left the Police Station and walked down towards her car and met with Georgie Watson, about to start her shift.

"Good afternoon, Boss!"

"Is it?"

"Well, let's hope it will be. Have you seen Joey?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times today."

"Is she okay?" Watson asked with concern.

"Just, but I'm not sure if she can withstand another round with that bastard!"

"Charlie, he's only doing what he thinks is right!"

"Oh, for God's sake, Georgie! See through the guy! You used to be able to do it once upon a time, even when I couldn't! He's done her up like a kipper!"

Watson frowned and wondered why she did give Angelo the benefit of the doubt. She nodded her head and was about to walk on, when Charlie called her back.

"Watson, make sure he doesn't give her a hard time when I'm not around!"

"Yes boss!"

Charlie smiled and continued to walk to her car.

***

"Ah, there you are Watson!" Angelo said as he saw Georgie walk into the Police Station. "I've asked the forensic boys to go over Collins's car; I want you to go with them to see what they come up with."

"Excuse me, Constable! Where do you get off ordering me or any of us around? All you are is a jumped up little tosser who has the idea he is better than the rest of us!"

Angelo turned angrily to Watson. Matthews smirked and turned his back.

"You won't be talking to me like that once I clinch this case, Watson. You might find yourself calling me Sergeant!"

"In your dreams, sunshine! Anyway, where is the car?"

"It's being brought here soon, by a pick-up."

"I do hope they haven't smothered it with their dirty little paw prints!" Watson said, sarcastically. "I'd hate for it to contaminate any evidence!"

Angelo looked away and Watson grinned. It was the first time in days she had bad-mouthed Rosetta and it felt good!

***

Charlie approached the door to the Vets; smelling the now familiar odour of chemicals, antiseptic and animal fear. She walked in and was surprised to hear a howling noise. She frowned and walked through to the reception. The girl behind the desk looked up and smiled; taking out the cotton wool balls from her ears.

"Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist asked, wondering immediately if the visit from a Police Officer was in connection with Joey Collins.

"Is Rosie Brookes available for a quick word, please?"

"I'll find out. May I take your name please, officer?"

"Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton."

"One moment, Senior Constable."

The receptionist buzzed through to the Vet who asked for Charlie to be shown through, immediately.

"Please come this way." The girl said, trying to smile.

Again, a dog's piecing howl shattered the peace of the building and Charlie covered her own ears quickly. The receptionist opened a door and Charlie walked in to be almost knocked off balance by an over excited Springer Spaniel who was whining and barking at Charlie; her tail and body wagging as if it was her last chance!

"Charlie! You don't know how pleased I am to see you! I don't know what's wrong with this mutt! She's been howling like that since you left her! I had to resort to giving her a mild sedative to make her sleep for a few hours, but as you can see, she's up and at it again!"

The dog stood looking at Charlie adoringly and jumped lightly up and licked her hands.

"But she's used to being here with you! Joey told me she spends hours at the practice." Charlie said in surprise.

"That's right, but I've never seen her behave like this before. I'm at my wits end! I can't keep giving her sedatives! When she's not howling, she's pacing; up and down, up and down! She's been driving me bloody nuts all day!"

Charlie looked at the troublesome beast before her; now calmed right down and more like her old self.

"Well, I don't know what it is Charlie, but you have some of it! Anyway, how's Joey? Have they let her go yet?"

Charlie shook her head sadly.

"No, they are still holding and questioning her, but I've spent some time with her today, and though she looks totally lost, she's holding on. I have a few investigations of my own to do and I need to enlist some help."

"Anything I can do?"

"Well, thanks for the offer; I'll let you know. I'm not letting that little git get away with it!" Charlie muttered to herself.

"Charlie, you know, Joey and I have a special relationship; I've known her since she was not much older than a kid. We've spend a lot of time together, at work and socially. I just know she couldn't have done something like this!"

Charlie nodded her head.

"I know. If necessary, I might have to come and interview you; unofficially, you understand?"

"No worries! I need my nurse back, but most of all, I want my friend back."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you have her back soon!" Charlie smiled, confidently. "Well, I'd better be getting back to work. I'll pop by and see Jessie later."

"Okay Charlie. See you then."

But as Charlie left the room, the howling started again. Charlie stood and listened to the distraught animal. She walked toward the front door and stopped; she looked back towards the Vet's surgery door and sighed. If she did nothing else for Joey today, she had to make sure her beloved dog was happy. She walked back and tapped on Rosie's door.

"Rosie, if you can keep her until the end of my shift, I'll take her home and stay with her tonight."

Rosie looked at Charlie with gratitude.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Can't have my other girl getting stressed too!" Charlie said, making a fuss of Jessie who once again, was wagging her tail appreciatively at Charlie.

"Charlie! You're an angel! No wonder Joey is head over heels in love with you!"

Charlie blushed and glanced at the Vet shyly.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, even before you two got together!" Rosie grinned.

Charlie blushed again.

"I'll see you later, Jess!"

Jessie woofed at Charlie and the Vet laughed.

"Goodbye, Charlie. Good luck with the investigation."

Charlie nodded and closed the door. She walked a few paces and stopped; waiting for the howling to begin again. But there was nothing but silence to be heard. She walked a few more steps and stopped, but still no howling. This dog was certainly perceptive! She smiled and left the building.

***

"Now, once again, Miss. Collins, why were you walking on the beach at five o'clock in the morning?" Constable Rosetta yelled; thumping his fist on the table.

Joey jumped but Morag sat unemotionally, staring at the aggressive Policeman.

"Constable Rosetta. For the last time, my client has given you the answer to this question at least a dozen times, and if you continue to bully her in this manner, I may be forced to ask for yet another recess!" She said, glaring at him. "If you can think of no other question to ask, Constable, I suggest you release my client immediately!"

Angelo swallowed. He knew Morag Bellingham socially, through his relationship with Charlie, but had never come up against her professionally. She was a hard woman! Suddenly he flinched and rested his head on his hand.

***

Georgie Watson stood a few feet away from Joey's car as the forensic investigators stripped the insides out looking for more evidence to convict her of the crime which Constable Angelo Rosetta had accused her of. They stripped out the seats and carpets; each were examined carefully; hairs, dust and anything else which they considered interesting, were carefully picked up with tweezers and placed in test tubes or plastic bags.

"Hey Bob! Take a looky here!" One of the forensic team called to his colleague; his head inside the boot.

Watson also stepped forward to see what was of interest. The officer had unscrewed the spare wheel mounting and slowly pulled out a fabric dog lead.

"Why would the owner keep a dog lead in here?" His colleague asked in surprise.

"No idea, mate. Unless it's what Rosetta's looking for; a possible murder weapon?"

"Suppose we'd better get it checked out." The second officer said, placing the lead in a plastic bag. "Better get some samples from the interier body paintwork too, for DNA."

Watson looked alarmed and moved closer as the forensics continued to search. Suddenly, Watson noticed a piece of familiar looking material sticking out from under the spare wheel housing.

"Bob! What's this?" She asked.

Bob leaned over and with his rubber gloved hand, picked up the fabric.

"Looks like a piece of old rag to me." He said, lifting it to the light.

"It looks more than just a piece of old rag to me! It looks like our rest room tea towel which went missing the other day!" Watson said as she eyed the Kangaroo print on the material.

"Don't think you'll find it of much use now!" He grinned.

"No." Watson pondered. "But what the hell was it doing in this car?"

"Search me!"

"Bob, can you do me a favour?" Watson asked quietly.

"Sure, love. What is it?"

"Can you get it analysed for me, unofficially?"

Bob looked at her curiously.

"Whatever for?"

"I've got a hunch about something."

"Care to share?"

"Not at the moment, Bob, but you will do it for me, won't you? And get the results back A.S.A.P.?"

"Surely. I've give you a buzz on your mobile." He said, giving her a wink.

"You're a star!"

"No worries, Georgie."

***

Joey was taken back to her cell. Morag ensured that she was comfortable before leaving and made her way to Charlie Buckton's office.

"Morag! How is she?" Charlie asked with concern. "You've been stuck in there so long, I was beginning to despair!"

"The young man who calls himself a Police Constable has little or no idea what he is doing. He goes around in circles and keeps probing about the time that Joey was on the beach walking her dog!"

"He's been on about that from the start! I really don't understand what he's trying to achieve by it." Charlie said with a frown. "But is she alright?"

Morag took a deep breath.

"Well, as well as can be expected. I think she might be glad of a friendly face later, but you didn't hear that from me!" Morag smiled.

"Morag." Charlie stood and discretely closed her office door. "I have this... It's a copy of Joey's file. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I'm not watching her go down for the sake of a few rules and reg's. Take it home and read it with Dad will you? I'd like to get your input on it."

Morag grinned and placed the file surreptitiously in her brief case.

"Thank you Senior Constable and I guess I will see you at dinner." Morag said, giving Charlie a wink and leaving her office.

Charlie smiled and remembered the lasagne she had bought for Joey. She quickly left her office and made her way to the rest room, to heat up the meal in the microwave.

***

Watson entered the Police Station and noticed Charlie disappearing into the rest room and quickly followed her.

"Charlie!"

"Hi Georgie. What's the news?"

"They've stripped her car bare and have taken lots of samples for analysis."

"Did they find anything of significance?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Well..."

Suddenly the rest room door opened and Angelo Rosetta walked in. He looked at Charlie with a sneer.

"Constable Watson, I'd like to speak with you... alone please." He said, glancing at Charlie.

Watson looked at Charlie and Charlie nodded her agreement. Watson followed Rosetta out and into the interview room.

Charlie bit her lip, wondering what Watson had been trying to tell her. But there was no time to lose. She took her opportunity to make her way down to Joey's cell with her warmed up lunch in hopes of tempting her to eat, before she was spotted.


	22. Chapter 22

Love Me Love My Dog

**_darwinbot - a good point and a little of what you mentioned is covered in this chapter, but I can't say anymore than that as it will ruin the plot! S&L xx_**

Chapter 22

"Hey sweetheart." Charlie smiled compassionately as she saw Joey's tired face.

"Hey."

Charlie unlocked the cell door and entered.

"Here, try and eat some of this."

"I don't think I can, Charlie."

"Now come on, darling. You have to make an effort." Charlie said, leading Joey to the bed and sitting down with her. "Come on..."

Charlie dug the fork into the Tupperware dish and captured some of the lasagne on the prongs.

"Open wide!" She giggled.

Joey did as she was told and accepted the mouthful.

"That's it and another...there goes the little train into the tunnel... choo, choo!"

Joey spluttered with laughter but happily accepted the food. She ate half of the meal and refused the rest. Charlie was content with her effort and smiled appreciatively.

"Well done." She whispered. "I love you, Joey."

They looked into each others eyes.

"You know Charlie, I couldn't do this but for you." Joey said, quietly. "When I'm with him, I keep focusing on your lovely face; it just about makes the ordeal bearable."

"Oh Joey! If only I could take your place in there. You know I would, don't you?"

"I know and I love you for it, but I wouldn't put you through that, with him, not for anything!"

Their fingers intertwined and Charlie looked earnestly into Joey's large, brown eyes.

"Joey, tomorrow I'm gonna talk to the Chief Inspector. I'm laying it on the line. I'm gonna explain about you and me and also my history with Angelo. I'm gonna tell him how he attacked you that night outside The Surf Club; it's a pity we didn't report him; it would have helped your case now. But I get on pretty well with the old man, so maybe he'll look kindly on us. If Rosetta can't come up with anything solid by the end of 48 hours, he'll have to apply for an extension to hold you for longer or let you go. I've given Morag the copy of your file and I pray that she and Dad will come up with something. There is one other thing... they searched your car this afternoon."

"They won't find much in there apart from a lot of dog hairs!"

Charlie chuckled.

"Georgie was the official observer. I saw her just now and I think she was about to tell me something of significance, but then Rosetta walked in the room and she clammed up. He will want to question you again, sweetheart. Do you think you can cope?"

"Charlie, he seems obsessed with the day I found that girl's body on the beach. He keeps saying that I must have known her because she was Katie's cousin. I'd never met or heard of her cousin! Katie's father's folks live way out in Broome somewhere! Rosetta only needs to confirm that with Katie's parents; though since her death, they have gone back to Broome to live." Joey remembered sadly.

Charlie took a note book from her pocket and made some notes.

"They should be easy enough to trace and I can't understand why he hasn't attempted to do it." Charlie said, putting the note book back in her pocket.

"And as I've said, he keeps going on and on about the exact time I was walking on the beach that morning! Charlie! I'm at my wits end! I just don't know what else to say to the guy to convince him!"

"Try not to fret, honey. Just answer his questions honestly. I really believe things will start going our way soon. You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Good." Charlie smiled. "Has Morag contacted your parents?"

"No, I asked her not to. I don't want them to know about this unless it's absolutely necessary. It will worry the life out of them. They only moved back to the City last year, otherwise they'd have been here, in the thick of it."

"And your brother?"

"He's in the Army and away overseas."

Charlie nodded.

"Okay. If you're sure about your parents, if not, I'll contact them for you."

"Not just yet, Charlie, but thank you."

"Well, I'd better see if Watson is free now."

"I guess we'll know more about the car tomorrow?" Joey sighed.

Charlie nodded.

"I hate leaving you here, my darling, but one more thing I'd better tell you before I get thrown out of here; you're taking in a lodger." Charlie grinned.

"A lodger?" Joey asked with a surprised frown.

"Yeah, me!"

"You?"

"Ah-huh. Seems Jessie can't live without me and howled the surgery down all day until I told her I was gonna go home with her tonight!"

Joey laughed.

"Well, I'll be...!"

Charlie was delighted to see Joey's wonderful smile again. The last twenty four hours had been such a strain on them both, and it now seemed months since they had spent the most wonderful day of their lives together, making beautiful love on a sunny beach and in the seclusion of a cool cave.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her as if she were my own!" Charlie said with an assuring smile.

Joey cupped Charlie's soft cheek with her hand.

"I know you will. Jessie knows that, too... You know Charlie, I believe that dog chose you for me, right from the moment she first saw you! She fell for you and started a campaign to win you over! She's such a clever animal."

"She is a very perceptive creature, Joey!" Charlie smiled.

Suddenly, Charlie's face changed expression.

"Hey! I've just had a thought! Remember when we were on the beach and I saw that backpack in the cave and you said you had one just like it, but you'd lost it?"

"Yeah and?"

"I'm gonna go back to that cave. I wanna see if it's still there and what's in it!"

"What on earth for?"

"Just a hunch. Can you remember the last time you saw yours?"

"Err, well, I guess I took it with me the last time I visited my folks; it would have been in the boot of my car I think; a few week ago."

"Okay, well, that gives me something to go on. Are there any identifying marks or tags on or in it?"

Joey thought for a few moments.

"Yes, there's an ink stain right at the bottom of one of the side pockets where my fountain pen leaked last year."

"Is there likely to be any money in there?" Charlie asked with a glint in her eye.

Joey pulled a face.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Blast! Could have done with a few extra dollars!"

Joey laughed and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"What for?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Just for being you and for believing in me."

Charlie smiled.

"I'll see you soon. Try and get some rest."

She leaned forward and rested her lips on Joey's. She felt Joey sigh against her.

"You okay?"

Joey nodded, but looked sad.

"Give my love to Jess!"

"I will." Charlie said, getting to her feet.

She opened the cell door and stepped out closing it behind her. Joey jumped to her feet and walked over to the bars.

"Charlie!"

"Uh-ha."

Joey put her fingers through the bars and touched Charlie's forearm.

"In all the Western films, the girls kiss their beaux through the prison bars."

Charlie giggled.

"Well, this isn't exactly the Wild West, but I'm not averse to giving it a whirl."

They moved their heads towards the bars and puckered up. As their lips met, they heard footsteps coming along the corridor.

"Damn!" Charlie whispered and looked up to see who was coming.

"Hey Senior! 'You know who' has just emerged from the interview room with Watson!" Matthews announced.

"Thanks Ted!" Charlie waved and looked back at Joey.

"Goodbye time, partner!"

"Oh shucks!" Joey smiled sadly. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Charlie said, suddenly feeling a little choked.

Their lips briefly touched again and Charlie left Joey clutching the cell bars.

***

Charlie caught Watson's eye as she walked back into the main office and indicated with a tilt of the head to follow her into her office. Angelo looked up suspiciously from his desk as Watson followed Charlie in. Watson closed the door behind her.

"Charlie! We've gotta do something! You were right! I think that bastard has stitched Joey up, but he's gonna smell a rat with me in here and the door closed!"

"Okay, open it up again and I'll ball you out over something! But I need your help. I'll send you a text!"

"Affirmative!" Watson grinned, suddenly feeling elated.

She opened the office door and was about to walk out when Charlie yelled.

"...And if you ever forget to photocopy and file away such important information again, Watson, I shall personally throw the damned filing cabinet at you!" Charlie ranted convincingly.

"Sorry, Senior." Watson said, and turned to Angelo and blew out her cheeks. "Moody!" She mouthed at him.

Angelo grinned back; relieved that Watson was still on his side and thinking Charlie was obviously wound-up to the hilt.

***

Watson sat at her desk and after a few minutes, her mobile phone bleeped. She took it out of her pocket and checked the text message.

'_G, I need your help. I am going to a beach just outside the bay; there are some caves I need to investigate. I want you to come with me. I'm looking for a backpack which I suspect may be Joey's – stolen from her car boot recently. Fain a call out and I'll accompany you! C.'_

Watson deleted the text message and continued with her work for a few minutes.

"Angelo, will you be able to help me with the report about that man who was beaten up last week?"

"No, I haven't got time at the moment." He replied, dismissively.

"Yeah, but you're the one who attended the call-out!"

"Look George! I'm up to my nuts in paperwork at the moment with this Collins case! I can't spare the time."

"Thanks for your help, mate!" She muttered bitterly and surreptitiously pushing three buttons on the main station phone to make it ring. She picked up the phone.

"Yabbie Creek Police Station... Okay, thank you sir, we'll be there as soon as we can. Your name is? And where are you at the moment? Thank you sir."

Watson put the phone down and grabbed her Police cap.

"Senior! We're on a call... A fight down at the wharf!"

"On my way!" Charlie called in a moody voice from her office.

"Short straw, huh?" Angelo grinned. "Let's hope her mood improves!"

"Not likely!" Watson said as she watched Charlie step out of her office.

"Well, come on Watson! Let's get going!"

"Yes, Senior!"

Angelo smirked as Watson passed him. She roughly pushed his head down so hard that it hit the desk with a thud as she hastened after the Senior Constable.

***

"So, what were you doing here to find a backpack?" Watson asked with a frown.

Charlie glanced at her colleague quickly and took a deep breath.

"Joey... she brought me out here the other day. She used to come out this way with her brother when they were younger and had first moved to the bay. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Charlie said, looking around them and remembering something else which had also been beautiful. "There, that's the cave." Charlie said, motioning to the cave where she and Joey had noticed the backpack and had made love.

Watson walked over and peeked inside.

"Looks like there's been some recent activity."

Charlie took a deep breath and followed. Watson was regarding the recently used camp fire and some empty lager tins lying around. Charlie sighed quietly. Maybe Watson wouldn't notice the roughed up sand on the cave floor where Joey had so recently taken her to the place of her dreams. She suddenly remembered the backpack and looked up to the craggy ledge.

"Look! There!" Charlie cried, running over to the bag and taking it down.

She dropped to her knees on the cave floor and opened the bag. Watson joined her and frowned.

"What exactly are we looking for, boss?" She asked, putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I dunno, but I have the feeling there may be a mixture of stuff in here for our inspection."

She opened all the pockets and at last found an ink stain at the bottom of one.

"Well, wha'd'ya know!" Charlie said, quietly.

"What?"

"An ink stain made by Joey's fountain pen. She told me where to find it."

"Yeah, but what does that prove?"

"It proves that it's Joey's bag; taken from her car."

"Yeah, but she could have left it here, Charlie, after all, she knew about this place!"

Charlie frowned at Watson, realising she was right. She quickly emptied the rest of the contents from the bag onto the cave floor and the two Police officers slowly went through each item, one by one.

"Hey! Isn't this our devise for picking locks?" Watson asked, picking up an odd looking object. "I thought this was locked away in the safe, at the station?"

Charlie took it from Watson's hands and examined it.

"It was! So I wonder how it got here?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Oh my God! Charlie!"

"What?"

"This!" Watson said, taking out the ragged remnants of a Kangaroo patterned tea towel.

"Well, it's a tea towel, isn't it?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"It was... and it was the one which went missing from the rest room a while back and Charlie... this is what I was gonna tell you earlier, about Joey's car.... when the forensic boys were stripping it out, they found a fabric dog lead hidden under the spare wheel housing. As they took it out, it dislodged a piece of material which matches this!"

"You mean...? God Georgie! What the hell has he been up to?"

"I dunno Charlie, but my mind began to boggle when I recognised the material in the car and I asked Bob to get it analysed for me, on the Q.T. I hope that was alright?"

Charlie looked at Watson with a big smile. She took Watson's face between her hands and planted a big kiss on Georgie's lips!

"Blimey Boss! That was lovely! Can I have another, please?" Watson grinned.

"Yes, but don't tell Joey!" Charlie laughed and kissed Watson again.

"Does this mean we're engaged?" Watson asked cunningly.

"Get lost!" Charlie grinned.

"So, if we get all this stuff checked out for paw prints and it turns out to match the 'grim reapers' dabs, will they make me a sergeant, do you think?" Watson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not before they make me one!" Charlie grinned wickedly. "Come on, we've no time to waste. Let's get this stuff back to the station, but whatever happens, Rosetta mustn't see this, do you understand? In fact, drop me off at the station and you get straight over to forensics with it. Tell them I sent you and that I said it needs urgent attention!"

"Right boss!"

They collected up the contents of the bag carefully and stood to leave.

"Oh, by the way boss... I take it, by the look of the cave floor over there, that Joey took you to paradise and back?"

Charlie stood with an open mouth and a very red face as Watson grinned wickedly, and walked out of the cave.


	23. Chapter 23

Love Me Love My Dog

_**Amelia Louisa, you've been watching far too much television, mate! lol. But I like your style! I afraid I can't promise that much accuracy, but I hope my lack of, let's say, forensic 'know-how' doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the story! Thank you everyone for your reviews! S&L xx**_

Chapter 23

Charlie and Watson arrived back at the Police Station at the same time as Morag and Ross. Watson waved 'goodbye' to Charlie and acknowledged her colleague's parents; driving off to deliver their find to the forensic department, in hopes of finding something to help Joey.

"Hey!" Charlie greeted her father and Morag with a smile.

"It's so nice to see you with a smile on your face, Charlie!" He father said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, I think we have made a bit of a break through with some stray evidence! But what brings you here?"

"Your father spotted a name on one of the reports which he thinks you should know about."

"Really? Who's that then?" Charlie said, looking at her father in surprise; he was obviously in one of his more lucid moments.

"One of the reports which Rosetta has typed up concerns information provided by an investigator, Dan Doogan. Doogan was disciplined ten years ago for allegedly fabricating evidence! I've had this checked out by one of my former colleagues and he confirmed it. I would think that if Constable Rosetta has lowered himself to these levels, the probability is the rest of the reports could be fabricated, too. I've asked my contact to check out these accounts; especially the incident back in the city with the motorbike accident. That should be easy enough to follow up. It would be helpful of course if your young 'friend' could prove her whereabouts on that night."

"I'll look into it. Are you coming in?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's getting late and we just wanted to let you know what our findings were." Morag smiled.

"Thanks Dad! You're a star!" Charlie said, hugging her father tightly. "And so are you, Morag! Both of you!"

Charlie walked into the Police Station on air. She looked around at her night staff and smiled.

"Hi Senior! Aren't you off duty yet?"

"No, but I will be soon. Is Constable Rosetta still here?"

"No, he bailed at about seven."

"Good." Charlie said, flinging her handbag into her office and hastening down towards the cell.

***

Joey lay on the cell bed, unable to sleep but with her eyes closed. Suddenly she heard someone walking along, whistling. She listened to the tune and recognised it as 'The Great Escape' theme. She opened her eyes and lifted her head; intrigued to know who was coming.

"Boo!" Charlie said and began to unlock Joey's cell.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you again tonight!"

"I told you I was going out to do some investigating and that I have done, with the help of our friend Watson!"

"Really and what happened?"

"Well, let's just say that things don't look as gloomy as they did this time last night!"

"Tell me, Charlie!"

"No! I just want you to promise me you'll eat your supper and get some rest. I'm off to collect Jessie now and I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

Joey looked dismayed, but trusting in Charlie's words, agreed.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" Charlie said, her eyes sparkling.

"No! How much?" Joey teased.

"This much!" Charlie laughed, holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

"I think I'll go back to Georgie Watson!" Joey laughed.

Charlie pulled Joey into her arms and kissed her passionately. She pulled back puffing slightly and smiling.

"I love you more than I can ever say."

Joey looked into Charlie's sparkling, blue eyes and thanked God for them. Something had got Charlie's hopes up and she prayed to God that they would not be thwarted.

"The night can't go quick enough for me; to look in your beautiful eyes again, Charlie. Come back soon."

Charlie kissed her again and then left the cell. She blew Joey a kiss and walked quickly back into the main office; with work still to be done.

***

"Thank you Sir, for your kindness. I will certainly keep you informed and once again, I apologise for disturbing you at so late an hour. Goodbye, Chief Inspector."

Charlie replaced the telephone receiver and sighed. She had taken the plunge and contacted Chief Inspector Jackson. She had explained everything about her relationship with Joey Collins and her past-relationship with Angelo Rosetta and the vendetta which he seemed intent on playing out. She informed the Chief Inspector of Angelo's attack on Joey outside of The Surf Club and his viciousness since. The Chief Inspector was sympathetic and confirmed that Constable Rosetta had furnished him with reports and evidence of Joey Collin's involvement with the death of Ellen Peters and her links with Ellen's cousin Katie Peters. He informed Charlie that he would give the matter his immediate attention, but as things stood, he could not dismiss Rosetta's claim lightly. Charlie wasn't completely satisfied, but until she had all her own evidence to hand, she could not expect the Inspector to except her word alone. She sighed again and picked up the telephone receiver and punched out another number. She waited; her eyes focusing on a cobweb in the corner of her office ceiling.

"Good evening. May I speak with either Mr. or Mrs. Peters, please?"

Charlie waited as the gentleman at the other end of the line introduced himself.

"Oh, Mr. Peters; so sorry to disturb you at such a late hour. My name is Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton; Yabbie Creek Police Station. I am making an enquiry with regard to the relationship between your late daughter, Katie and her friend Joey Collins at around the time of Katie's death...."

***

Jessie's head lay over Charlie's arm. Charlie hadn't slept; her mind too busy thinking and planning for the following day. She had to get everything straight in her mind. She mustn't forget anything, and everything had to be accounted for. Why had Angelo been so clumsy? Hiding his tools in his suspects backpack, so openly in a cave; employing low-life investigators to dig-up evidence to link Joey to a murder she had not committed. What had possessed him?

Jessie sighed and Charlie felt her breath disturb the little hairs over her forearm. Charlie looked down at the dog and Jessie looked up into Charlie's eyes. Rosie Brookes had been happy to inform Charlie that Jessie had settled down nicely after her lunchtime visit and they'd experienced no other problem with her afterwards. Since Charlie had taken her back to Joey's bungalow, she'd settled down quickly and quietly.

"Its okay girl, I'll bring her home to you soon!"

Jessie snuggled a little closer to Charlie on the bed. Charlie wasn't certain if 'Jessie on the bed' was allowed, but for tonight, Jessie needed the reassurance and Charlie needed the comfort. She had never slept in Joey's bed; she looked around the bedroom, smiling at some sketched pictures of animals on the wall and wondered if Joey had done them. She wrapped her arms around Jessie's warm, furry body and turned her head into the pillow; smelling Joey's delicate scent and soon fell into slumber.

***

The Summer Bay carnival was about to hit town. There were many floats lined up ready to start the parade through the streets; floats advertising local business and associations. The band 'Trail' had returned to the bay to take part and even had a float sponsored by Alf Stewart. Ruby Buckton sat on the wall with her friends Xavier and Jai, waiting for the parade to begin.

"Is your sister's friend still in trouble with the Police, Ruby?" Xavier asked with concern.

"Yeah, I don't know what the latest is as Charlie didn't come home last night and though I've sent her several text messages, I've received no answer, so I guess she's really busy."

"Do you think the vet nurse murdered that girl?" Jai asked.

"No! Of course she didn't! She's a lovely person. She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"So why are they still holding her?"

"It's that wanker, Rosetta's fault!" Ruby said, bitterly. "He's such a tosser!"

"Yeah, but he must have some evidence if he's managed to hold her this long!" Jai insisted.

Ruby ignored Jai's practical argument and continued to seethe in private. Suddenly a loud burst of music made the young people jump as the carnival commenced.

***

"There you go, Jessie, I'll pick you up later!" Charlie said, smiling down at her four-legged friend.

Jessie woofed and went into a begging position.

"She is as silly for you as her owner!" Rosie grinned. "So, how is the investigation going?"

"We're nearly there. My main concern it getting a witness statement to prove where Joey was on the night of her friend's death, all those years ago. It's quite important to be able to tie up all loose ends."

"I remember something about it; Joey was working here by then or just started or was about to...I think, but I don't recall the date. I know she was terribly upset about it." Rosie said, rubbing her chin.

"It was on January the twelfth, two thousand and three."

Rosie pondered for a few moments.

"Look, Charlie... this is a long shot, but I keep diary records which give accounts of staff activities which sometimes are required for audit purposes. It may prove where Joey was that night; if she was working a shift, for example. Would that be proof enough that she wasn't involved?"

"It would, but I'm not sure that life is that sweet, Rosie!" Charlie smiled sadly.

"Well you never know. Just a tick, I need to go into the archive room."

Rosie left Charlie and Jessie and walked into another room. Jessie settled down leaning against Charlie's leg. After a few minutes of boxes being thrown around, Charlie heard Rosie gasp and swear.

"Shit!"

"Is there something wrong?" Charlie called in alarm.

"Erm... not wrong, exactly; it will definitely help Joey's case, but I'm not sure if it will help her personally."

Charlie frowned.

"What do you mean, personally?"

"Take a look at this entry." Rosie said as she walked back into the surgery and handed over a diary for Charlie's perusal.

"_Sunday, the twelfth of January, two thousand and three_. _Lyn B. days, Hannah C. night cover..._ " Charlie mumbled.

"No, read that entry a little further below... about the college visit." Rosie said, pointing her finger and biting her lip.

"Err.. _College lecture, met Joey C. Wow! What a night! Have encouraged Joey to apply for job. I definitely want her around...!"_

Charlie looked up at the vet, whose cheeks were burning red.

"I don't understand! What does it mean? Joey told me she'd met you at her college lecture and you suggested she apply for the position of trainee nurse, but..."

Rosie licked her lips.

"Charlie, when I met Joey..." She said, taking a deep breath. "She was pretty young, about eighteen... I'd not long finished in a relationship and was feeling a bit down and certainly at a loose end. When I saw Joey, I was instantly attracted to her... Okay, I know I was quite a bit older, but I couldn't take my eyes off her! Well, after the lecture, I made a bee-line for her. We talked about her disappointment over failing her Veterinary college entrance exams so I suggested she apply for the position of trainee nurse at my practice. She was terribly excited and terribly attractive! We went out for a drink well, maybe a good few drinks, and I must confess I seduced her!" Rosie said, cringing. "We spent the night together in what can only be described as a bed of lust!"

Charlie stood open mouthed as she listened to Rosie's story.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it was a long time ago and I swear to you that Joey and I are only good friends now and have been nothing more than that since! We were both drunk and yes, I did fancy the knickers off her, literally, but it has never happened since. I hope you believe me?"

Charlie was silent for a few moments and then sucked in her lips.

"It's just as well your confession actually gives Joey as cast-iron alibi!" She said suddenly, and grinned. "I take it you will be willing to make a statement to the effect?"

"I'd gladly do it to help Joey. Charlie, you know, she is a wonderful young woman. You are very lucky to have her!"

"Yes, I know. Thank you for your help, Rosie. You don't mind if I take your diary with me, do you? And perhaps you could come down to the station as soon as possible?"

"Just let me speak to my staff and I will follow you down. Err, will Georgie be there?"


	24. Chapter 24

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 24

Charlie sat in her office waiting for news. She checked her watch; it was nearly noon. She shuffled paper around on her desk but got little done. Suddenly her mobile phone bleeped. She picked it up hastily and saw she had received a text message from Georgie Watson.

'_Boss, have received message from 'Forensic Bob' - Can't find The Grim Reapers dabs on backpack – probably wore gloves, but found possible sweat or saliva trace on tea-towel; needs to be checked against The Reaper's DNA. Doesn't looks like we can nail the bastard on just this! If you want to see me cry, walk out into main office!'_

Charlie put her hand to her mouth, closed her eyes and sighed. They were nearly there, but it would have been better to have positive, incriminating evidence. She deleted the text message and got to her feet. She walked out into the main office and caught Watson's eye. Watson shrugged her shoulders and looked sadly back at Charlie.

"Where is Constable Rosetta?" Charlie asked, looking about the Police Station.

"He's charging Joey Collins in the interview room." Another Constable replied.

"Shit! Is Ms. Bellingham with her?"

"Yes Senior."

"And another Officer?"

"Yes, Constable Steele."

"Okay. I think I'd like to witness this, too. It's now or never Watson; might you like to accompany me?"

"Pleasure, Boss!"

"Senior! Your Father's on the phone!" Constable Ted Matthews said, holding out the telephone receiver.

Charlie paused at the Interview room door.

"Thanks Ted."

"Don't forget you were going to promote me, Senior!" He said with a wink.

"It's in hand, Constable! Perhaps you will be so good as to follow Watson and I into Interview room number one, in a moment, please?" Charlie grinned and accepted the receiver. "Hello Dad, is everything confirmed?"

***

"Joey Collins, I am charging you with the murder of Ellen Peters...."

"But for the last time I didn't know this girl! I've never set eyes on her in my life! I don't know how else I can tell you this! Please, please listen to me!" Joey shouted, rising from her chair in tearful anguish.

Morag watched Angelo's animated face; how he lived with himself she was at a loss to understand. She glanced at Joey; she was nigh-on broken. Joey had allowed herself to believe by now, she might be exonerated and allowed to leave, but instead she was still in custody and about to be charged with wilful murder of a girl she had never known or met. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door burst open and Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton walked in with her hands on her utility belt, closely followed by Constables Georgie Watson and Ted Matthews.

"Constable Rosetta. It has come to my notice that your evidence for this case is unsafe. Please accompany me to interview room number two where we can discuss this matter at length." Charlie said coldly.

Rosetta stood up; his eyes burning with fury.

"Get out! I'm about to charge Collins with murder!" He said, and flinched; gripping his head with both hands.

"Constable Rosetta, I will not say this again. I suggest you proceed quickly and quietly to interview room two!" Charlie said dispassionately.

"If you should need a good lawyer Constable, feel free not to call me!" Morag said, standing up and lightly touching Joey on the shoulder. "Come on Miss. Collins. I think we should move out of the way."

Joey looked at Charlie for consent. Charlie smiled, which was enough, and Joey followed Morag out; Charlie's fingers touching Joey's hand as she passed by.

Angelo lunged towards Joey in a move to stop her, but Charlie was too quick for him and stepped in his way.

"Now look, Charlie! You have no right to mess with my case! I made an arrest based upon the evidence I have collected."

"The evidence you have cooked up, you mean!" Watson hissed.

Rosetta fired Watson a look of hatred.

"You fucking double-crossed me; bitch!"

"All in a day's work, Constable!" Watson laughed.

"That's enough. Get him next door!" Charlie said, losing patience.

Watson and Matthews took hold of Angelo Rosetta's arms and struggle as he may, he couldn't break free. They escorted him into the next room where Charlie indicated for the disgraced officer to sit down, at a table laden with articles which they suspected Angelo had tried to conceal. Angelo's mouth fell open as he saw the rucksack. He swallowed and his head began to tense; painfully.

***

"What will happen to him now?" Joey asked as she sipped coffee with Charlie's step mother.

"He will be disciplined and possibly taken away for more questioning".

"Will he go to prison?" Joey asked quietly.

"That will depend upon their findings. Tampering with evidence can be a serious matter, but why did he do it, Joey? That's what needs to be established."

Joey frowned. She had closed her mind to the possibility of her own incarceration, but with Morag's words, the thoughts of what might lie ahead for this unpleasant Police Constable didn't sit easy with her.

"Will it really come to that? I'd hate to think that..."

"Joey! He wrongly accused you of murder! He even rigged evidence that you were involved in the accident which killed your best friend! Don't go soft on him now!"

"I know, but I suppose it was because I stole Charlie from him and he was out of his mind!"

"Joey, Angelo Rosetta has been a mile-stone around Charlie Buckton's neck for over two years! He has bullied and dominated her so much that even her own family have despaired of her. From coming to know you as I have over the last two days, I can see you are a caring person who puts other people first, and there is no need to tell me of your love for Charlie because its written all over your face. I have also seen a difference in Charlie; even during her despair, she has shown such courage and has supported and believed in you unquestioningly. You are good for each other. You deserve to be happy."

Joey smiled and blushed at Morag's words.

"Once you have been formally discharged, you'll be allowed to go home."

"Thank you, Ms. Bellingham."

"Morag, please; you're one of the family now!"

***

Chief Inspector Jackson arrived shortly after Charlie finished questioning Angelo. Charlie explained to the Chief Inspector, in front of Angelo, how she had discovered the stolen backpack in a cave, just outside of Summer Bay. She confirmed that Constable Watson had found a remnant of the Police Station rest-room tea-towel in Joey's car which, had since been analysed but to no conclusion; the remains had been found in the stolen backpack, along with other Police Station property.

"It begs the question how this got into the backpack in the first place, Sir. I suggest all Police Station staff be required to give a sample for DNA analysis." Charlie said, looking at Angelo.

Angelo sat nervously listening to Charlie's report. His eye began to twitch and he felt a little giddy.

Charlie explained how Ross Buckton recognised discrepancies in Rosetta's reports; naming disgraced Private Investigator, Dan Doogan.

"Since then, my Father has received official confirmation from a Police contact in the City that Katie Peter's accident had been caused by an oil patch on the road, causing the motorbike she was riding, to skid into the path of an oncoming vehicle."

Angelo could feel a painful throbbing sensation at the back of his eyes and he needed a drink.

Charlie relayed details of a telephone conversation she had with Katie Peter's Father regarding Joey's relationship with their daughter.

"Mr. Peters confirmed that Joey was not with Katie on the day of her death; it was Ellen Peters only, Katie's cousin. I also hold a written witness statement that Joey Collins was with a friend that evening in a different location." Charlie said, taking a breath. "Mr. Peters also mentioned how a so-called journalist, who went by the name of Dan Doogan, had recently contacted them, probing for information with regard to the accident; having discovered that Joey Collins name had appeared in the same condolence book for Katie, along side Ellen Peters; thus connecting the two girls together and trying to link Joey to the Ellen Peters murder case."

Angelo squeezed his eyes shut, tight. Pain gripped his head like a vice. His vision became impaired and his breath short.

"Rosetta, are you alright?" The Chief Inspector enquired.

"You should have kept your nose out of it Charlie! We'd have been alright! We'd have got away with it. Now you've got to pay the consequences! But don't worry, I'll get you out, then we can st... then we can st... then we can st..." Angelo said, struggling to finish his sentence.

Charlie glanced at the Chief Inspector with a puzzled frown.

"Please make yourself clear, Constable." The Chief Inspector said, looking quizzically at the young man.

Angelo looked at Watson, who was quietly standing at the back of the room.

"Ask her! She's the one who did it! I saw her do it! They're all alike these dykes! Just after a man's blood!"

"Senior Constable. Arrange for transportation and have Constable Rosetta taken away. I think he needs urgent medical attention."

"Yes, Sir."

Angelo stood up quickly and grabbed hold of Charlie by the neck; being pulled off almost immediately by Watson and Matthews.

***

Constable, Angelo Rosetta was taken away for medical examinations and more questioning. Charlie and Watson watched as the Police vehicle drove away and Charlie sighed.

"What a waste, Georgie. What a complete and utter, bloody waste!"

"You're sounding regretful, honey."

"Regretful that if he'd learned to control his temper, he would have made a good Police Officer... and regretful that we ended up hating each other so much. We were happy once, George, but it was short lived. He didn't have anything to offer me, well, anything that I needed or wanted, and I had nothing that I wanted to give him. But then I met Joey..."

Watson shook her head.

"I think he was a bit out of his mind, Charlie!"

"Yeah, but was he just feigning illness, Georgie? He'd shown no signs before!"

"Well, it's done. Don't know about you boss, but I could do with a very stiff drink!"

"Yeah, me too, but I think I'd better get Joey home!"

"Yeah, you're right. Erm, Charlie..." Watson said, suddenly becoming very serious. "I don't bear any ill will towards you or Joey. Joey is a grand girl, but she and I would never have worked. But you two are different. I wish you all the luck in the world and many years of happiness together!"

Charlie suddenly felt like crying. Her eyes filled with tears of emotion and she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I love you Watson!"

"I love you too, Buckton!"

They released each other and smiled.

"Well, if you're not up for a drink, I know someone who may be!" Watson said, taking out her mobile phone and pressing a number. "Hey Rosie! Do you fancy coming out for a drink this lunchtime and maybe dinner later?"

***

Charlie grinned and walked back into the Police Station reception. She smiled as Joey jumped off the bench where she sat with Morag, and Charlie hugged her tight.

"Oh my God! I love you so much, Joey Collins! I don't know what I'd have done without you!"

"I love you too, so, so much! Thank you, Charlie. I thought I was done for earlier! Oh God, I feel like crying!" Joey said, as tears of relief swam in her eyes.

"Well, I think you should formally discharge this young lady and take her home! I dare say she could do with a little tender, loving care." Morag grinned.

"Morag!" Charlie said releasing Joey and catching her step mother's hand. "Thank you for everything!"

"It was my pleasure, just to see Ross's daughter come alive, at long last!"


	25. Chapter 25

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 25

The Police vehicle driven by Constable Ted Matthews slowed down as it met with the mid-day Carnival traffic in Summer Bay. He glanced in his rear-view mirror, checking Angelo Rosetta on the back seat next to Constable Stevens who was riding shot-gun. Angelo sat quietly; looking grave.

Matthew's picked up his radio receiver and alerted the Yabbie Creek Police Station to the traffic conditions.

"Let division know, will you? Over."

"Yeah, no worries Ted. Out."

The car continued to crawl along with the other traffic, trying to avoid Carnival spectators who walked in and out of the road aimlessly and without regard.

"Looks like it's gonna take us a while to get through this rabble." Matthews commented to his colleague.

"Yeah, and no good going down Bay Road coz they've got the road up at the moment." His colleague pointed out.

"Bugger! I'd forgotten that. Pity, coz we could have gone down that way and along the coast road."

Angelo said nothing as he listened to the exchange between the two Police Constables. Instead, his eyes fell upon a discarded screwdriver, abandoned carelessly on the floor, just beneath the back of the front passenger seat. He licked his lips; his mind working quickly, weighing up the odds of his only chance. His heart beat in anticipation as he leaned forward; his hands itching to retrieve the tool without notice.

"Rosetta!" Constable Stevens warned.

"I've got an itchy leg! You don't mind if I scratch it, do you?" Angelo asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." The Police Constable answered; his eyes moving to the crowd outside the car again.

Angelo had not been hand-cuffed; the Chief Inspector thinking it unnecessary as Angelo had quietened down and promised to behave himself.

Angelo took his chance and quickly picked up the screwdriver; hiding it in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, this is stupid!" Matthews ranted as the traffic came to a complete stand-still near Bay Road. "I can't believe how many people have turned out to see this Carnival. Whose idea was it to come this way?"

"Well, I thought it would be better than going the other way out of town coz there's been an accident on the City Road!"

Angelo smiled to himself. This could be his chance to escape. He quickly and dexterously stabbed Constable Stevens in the leg and grabbed the gun from the Constable's utility belt. As the young man screamed out in pain, Angelo leapt from the Police vehicle and began to run quickly towards Bay Road; weaving in and out of the thick crowds; the gun now tucked safely in his trousers pocket.

"Blimey mate, are you alright?" Matthews cried in surprise as he turned around to see what had happened.

"Yeah, get after the bugger!" Stevens screeched, clutching his leg and writhing in pain. "I'll radio base. Just get going!"

Matthews was up and out of the car in a flash. His eyes scanned the heavy crowds making it near impossible to find Rosetta. He stood on tip-toe, looking about him desperately, trying to see above the heads of revellers walking to and fro. He took a chance and headed towards Bay Road.

***

Charlie picked up her bag and took hold of Joey's little hand.

"Come on, let's go pick up Jessie and I'll take you both home." She said, warmly.

Joey smiled.

"I can't wait to see her! And I also need a bath!" Joey said, pulling a face.

"Yeah, I had noticed." Charlie said, laughing, but kissing Joey regardless.

"Well, I can't smell that bad if you're still willing to kiss me!" Joey grinned in delight.

"It's amazing what you can put up with when you're in love!"

"So, you still love me then?" Joey asked with a huge smile on her face.

"A little bit." Charlie laughed.

They walked out into the main office together, still holding hands.

"I'm just off, guys. See you tomorrow!" Charlie called.

Joey smiled, waved and followed Charlie out.

***

The Springer Spaniel barked, howled and whined all at once; her body squirming and shaking from excitement as her mistress made her long awaited appearance. Jessie was beside herself with joy and happiness. But she did not forget her friend Charlie, who stood to one side smiling; witnessing the happy reunion. Jessie leapt up; her tongue catching the edge of Charlie's chin! Charlie laughed and patted the happy, hairy hound.

"Well, thanks for everything, Rosie. I'll be back to work in a day or two; I just want to un-ruffle my feathers a little."

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. Look forward to seeing you then."

The door opened, and Georgie Watson walked in looking very business-like in her Police Uniform.

"Well, just look at you!" Rosie said in a tone of admiration, which was not lost on Joey and Charlie. "Have you arrived to arrest me or take me for that drink you promised?"

"Play your cards right and you might get both!" Watson replied with a grin.

The girls laughed.

"Well, things are looking up!" Rosie said to Joey; winking her eye.

Joey smiled, glad that Rosie and Georgie seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Well, see you guys later." Charlie said, with wave of her hand. "Enjoy your drink... or whatever you get up to! Oh Georgie, did you remember the cuffs? They like those!"

Joey almost choked at Charlie's words and quickly took hold of Jessie's collar; attaching the chain-link lead.

"Come on Officer... take me home!" She said, blushing.

"See what I mean!" Charlie grinned. "The mention of cuffs and she's mine!"

"Charlie!" Joey yelped.

"Coming dear!"

"See Joey... 'tucked up safe and sound'!" Rosie said, giving Joey a wink. "I told you so!"

"Don't you start!"

They laughed again.

"See you guys later." Charlie said, heading for the door.

"Georgie," Joey said, looking back at the smiling Police Officer. "Thanks for everything."

Georgie Watson just winked her eye.

***

Angelo ran and ran; his heart pounding as if it was about to explode. He had to keep running; he had to put as much distance between him and the tracker as possible. He had climbed high, heading for the cliffs in hopes that anyone following would only be chasing on foot. This way, the odds would be in his favour.

***

Georgie and Rosie sat on bar stools at The Surf Club, both sipping on something long and cool.

"Georgie, are you definitely over Joey?" Rosie asked seriously.

Georgie looked down into her drink for a few moments considering Rosie's question. She placed her little finger into her drink and withdrew it slowly; looking into Rosie's eyes. She then ran her wet finger seductively along Rosie's lips.

"Come out to dinner with me and I'll prove to you just how over her I am!"

Their lips began to move nearer to each other when Watson's mobile phone started to ring.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry, Rosie."

Rosie shrugged. She understood about being on call.

"Georgie Watson."

"_Georgie, its Ted. Rosetta has escaped! He stabbed Frankie Steven's with a screwdriver and got clean away in the Carnival crowds and I can't find him anywhere! Base has been informed. Can you tell Charlie? They've put a search out, but they'll be lucky to catch up with him at the moment. The Bay is solid! Tell Charlie I'm covering the south side if you two can do the north."_

"S'truth! Is Frankie alright?" Watson said, looking at Rosie as they sat facing each other.

"_An ambulance is on the way to pick him up. He's lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be okay."_

"Okay, I'll let Charlie know! Thanks Ted!"

Watson's face turned white and her heart started to beat rapidly.

"Georgie, what on earth has happened?" Rosie asked resting a comforting hand on Watson's knee and looking with concern at her pale face.

"Rosetta's on the run!"

***

Jessie started to whine as Charlie drove along Cliff Road. She had purposely travelled this way to avoid the Carnival revellers.

"Ruby is travelling with Alex, the bass player in that band, 'Trail'; they have a float which they are playing from today. She sent me a text a while ago. She sends her love."

"That's kind. So, is it a bit serious with this fella then?" Joey asked with concern. "After all, he's likely to be moving around the country a lot and then he'll go back home, won't he?"

"Well, I did warn her. Actually, I need to have a chat with her. When Dad and Morag turned up the other night to discuss your arrest; I have a feeling he was there. Ruby came out looking very sheepish and did mutter that she would talk to me later. Of course, since then, I've hardly seen her. Just hope they're being sensible."

"I'm sure they are, Charlie. She's not her sister's, sister for nothing you know!"

"I'm not exactly sure if I'm the right role model for her!" Charlie laughed. "I know she's nearly seventeen, but she's still my little sister."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Charlie."

Suddenly Charlie's mobile phone began to ring.

"Get that for me, please Jo?"

Joey delved inside Charlie's trouser pocket; the girls exchanged a silly grin and giggled as Joey groped around.

"Well, I'm sure it's in here somewhere!" Joey teased.

"Joey! It'll ring off by the time you get it out!"

Joey laughed and pulled out the phone.

"Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton's phone.... Hi Georgie, what's up?"

Suddenly the phone went dead.

"Charlie! You're phone's out of charge!"

"Oh damn. I'd forgotten to charge it, what with everything that's been going on!"

"And I haven't got mine, so we're a lost cause!" Joey said, grinning.

"Georgie was probably inviting us out to dinner with them tonight or something." Charlie mused. "Anyhow, isn't it nice to be completely alone and out of touch?"

Jessie quietly woofed on the back seat; just a little reminder that they weren't completely alone!

***

"Damn! Her phone's gone dead!" Watson cried in frustration.

"How about Joey's phone?" Rosie suggested.

"When she was arrested, Charlie took all her possessions home, so no phone! Oh shit! Nothing for it, I'll have to leave you and get on the search. I'm really sorry, Rosie. Perhaps we can..."

"I'll be waiting for your call." Rosie said warmly.

Watson grinned. She leaned forward and gently kissed Rosie's lips.

"Mmm, I could get used to this!" She smiled.

"I certainly hope you do!" Rosie grinned back in return.

***

Rosetta found a small, grassy mound and lay his stomach flat against it; checking his bearings. He coughed and spluttered and spat out congealed saliva which had built up from his exertions. He closed his eyes and wiped away the sweat which was running down his face. He checked his watch and then turned over onto his back; his face looking up into the blue sky. Suddenly, his eyes closed in pain as his head throbbed uncontrollably.

***

"Charlie, as we are passing, do you mind if we give Jessie a quick run? Bless her, she's been cooped up for so long and could do with stretching her legs. And I could do with a breath of air myself!" Joey said, playing with Charlie's long pony-tail.

"Yeah, anything for you and your hound!" Charlie smiled and pulled off the road onto the soft grassy verge.

They climbed out and Joey opened the back passenger door and Jessie jumped out; rushing off as fast as her legs could take her, along the grassy headland.


	26. Chapter 26

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 26

"Any sign of him, Ted?" Watson asked, speaking into her mobile phone.

"_No! I've walked up and down this bloody town until I've worn tramlines in it! I guess he's clean away by now!"_

"Well, if the road blocks haven't stopped him, it would suggest he's on foot. I know he's a fit guy, but I don't think he could've travelled that far without stopping."

"_Yeah. Geez! I can't believe I let the little shit get away! What did Charlie say?" _Matthews asked with a grimace.

"Nothing yet, she doesn't know! Her phone croaked and I haven't been able to contact her since. Well best get a wiggle on. Good hunting! Let me know if anyone finds the little cherub!"

"_Good luck to you too, Georgie!"_

_***_

"Ooh! Just smell that beautiful breeze, Charlie! Doesn't it make you feel like bottling it?"

"Mmm, but I'd rather bottle you instead!" Charlie grinned. "Essence of Joey!"

"Not the way I smell at the moment, surely?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe not at this precise moment, but perhaps when you've had a bath and we've been snuggled up in bed together all night; then I'll have a go!" Charlie said, wrapping Joey in her arms and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh! So you're staying over, huh?" Joey teased.

"Definitely! You need protecting, young lady!"

"From whom, exactly?"

"Rampant Police Officers like me!" Charlie laughed.

"Lucky I have my dog then!"

"Speaking of your dog, where is she?" Charlie asked, looking around them.

"Probably found something interesting to flush out of a bush somewhere." Joey replied as they began to walk along; their arms about each others waists. "So, if I didn't murder that girl, who did?" Joey asked, looking up into the Police Officer's face.

"I dunno. It's strange how she turned out to be Katie's cousin, isn't it?"

"Angelo did mention it once or twice when he had his little chat with me." Joey grinned.

Suddenly her face clouded.

"He kept insisting I must have known her, but honestly Charlie, I didn't!" Joey protested; her humour evaporating as she remembered her ordeal.

"Hey! Take it easy, honey! I believe you!" Charlie laughed and tweaked Joey's ribs with her fingers.

Joey bent over as Charlie's fingers tickled her.

"Charlie! Stop it!" She giggled. "After all, you don't get to know all your friend's relatives, do you?"

"No Joey, but don't let your mind dwell on it. As far as you're concerned, it's over. It's up to us to find the murderer, even though Mr. Rosetta's made our job ten times as difficult now!"

They continued to walk in silence for a few moments.

"Joey?"

"Charlie?"

"Just one question... how did you convince Rosie Brookes to give you that job as trainee nurse so quickly and without references?"

Joey looked quickly at Charlie and her face flushed.

"Well, I...it was like this... we met and she... err, I...."

Charlie started to giggle and suddenly Joey realised Charlie was teasing her.

"Oh God, Charlie! You now know the secret to my success!"

"Well, from what I've experienced of 'your secret' I'd give you the job, anytime!" Charlie murmured seductively.

"Speaking of 'my secret', you will definitely stay over tonight, won't you?" Joey asked; her eyes full of entreaty.

Charlie answered her question with a long, loving kiss.

"Okay Charlie! Just throw me your car keys!" An intrusive voice croaked from a little distance away.

The girls jumped apart and saw Angelo Rosetta standing watching them, menacingly; his dark blue Police Uniform soiled and damp from the excesses of his escape. He held a gun in his hand.

"Angelo! What the hell are you doing?" Charlie cried, automatically pushing Joey behind her.

"Just give me your car keys, Charlie and I'll leave you and your dykey-friend alone." He said, beckoning with his fingers.

"But you should be on your way to division! What happened?"

"Your mates got a little bit careless, Charlie! You really should speak to them about their 'lackadaisical' attitude towards prisoners!"

Charlie stared at him, hard.

"Angelo! Why have you done all this? You're not doing yourself any favours! To have submitted fraudulent evidence by way of a vendetta against me was stupid and infantile. You must have known that you wouldn't get away with it!"

"Ah, but there is where you're wrong, Senior Constable, because you don't know the full story."

"Well, I suggest you tell me, Constable!"

Joey stood behind Charlie; her hands clinging to Charlie's waist; fearing Angelo's temper. She wished Charlie would just throw him the car keys and have done with it.

"The girl on the beach... the other little dyke... that little bitch!" Angelo spat out the words; vengefully.

Charlie blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'that little bitch'?"

"She was just like all the rest of you! Just out to suck every ounce of breath a man has in his body, then discard him with the toss of her pretty curls."

"You knew this girl?"

"Yeah! We met one night when I was visiting the city – the night I didn't get back and you accused me of getting rat-arsed with the boys! Huh! How wrong you were, Charlie Buckton... yes, I was out with the boys alright, but then we met some girls and my eyes fell upon this pretty girl with bouncy, blonde hair and I wanted her ... yeah, I wanted her real bad!"

Charlie swallowed. She remembered the occasion well. Angelo had been invited to a 'guys night out' by one of his old work colleagues and Charlie had been upset about him going. She had seen the way he had come home from previous events, having to take him to hospital with a broken collar bone or a busted lip. These guys drank and played hard.

"So, you fancied another woman. Men do, it's not unheard of!" Charlie said, trying to humour him.

"Ah, but that's just it! I never went for other women, Charlie, only you, but there was something about this girl... she teased me and teased me until she had me begging for her! I gave her money and bought her drinks all night! I treated her like a Princess and then, she said I could take her home... She started to tease me again! She kept hinting she'd take me to bed, then would tell me no! Eventually she took me inside and started to kiss me...she started to undress, teasing me again until I was almost out of my mind! She stripped me naked and then, just as I was about to take her, she declared she was a dyke and wanted revenge on the male sex by humiliating them all... She pushed me out of her front door, still naked!"

Joey squeezed her eyes shut tight; she was somewhere between disbelief and hysteria.

"So, what did you do, Angelo?" Charlie asked calmly.

Angelo suddenly stepped forward, making Charlie jump and stumble a little. Joey lost balance and ended up on the grass.

"I'll tell you what I did, Charlie... I got in through an open window and I got her around her throat and told her that she was an unfeeling little bitch and I wouldn't touch her with a barge poll."

"And, what did she do then, Angelo?" Charlie said, stepping in front of Joey again.

"Stop doing that! I want her to see me and realise what she did!" Angelo yelled and side-stepped so he could see Joey clearly.

Joey got quietly to her feet and stood next to Charlie. Charlie took hold of her hand and felt Joey's cold, shaking fingers in her own.

"But Joey didn't do anything, Angelo! Joey wasn't even there, remember? She didn't upset you!"

Angelo looked from Charlie to Joey and back again.

"It was her! I took her by the throat then I started to put pressure on and suddenly she passed out on the floor! Do-do you remember?" He said looking at Joey for confirmation.

Joey was stunned. She realised that Angelo must be suffering from some kind of delusion and had somehow replaced the girl on the beach with herself.

"Of course she doesn't remember, Angelo. Don't forget she wasn't there!" Charlie said sweetly.

Suddenly, Angelo looked confused and looked down at the gun in his hand. He had broken out into a sweat and he was panting hard. He put his spare hand to his head and squeezed his eyes closed, as if in pain.

"Joey!" Charlie whispered. "Get behind me again!"

"No Charlie! I'm staying right here!"

"Angelo, you're not well! Give yourself up, sweetheart. They'll make you better in hospital and then perhaps we can continue our little talk, later." Charlie suggested kindly.

"No! I don't want her putting her grubby little hands on me!" Angelo yelled waving the gun dangerously at Joey.

"She's not that type of nurse, Angelo!" Charlie warned; starting to feel a little nervous.

"Yes she is! She'll try and take my brain out with tweezers and feed it to that flea-bitten mutt of hers!"

Joey suddenly remembered Jessie and carefully and without Angelo seeing, turned her head in search of her pet. She saw her at a distance lying in the grass, quietly observing Angelo.

"Come on Ang'! Let me take that gun from you before you hurt yourself with it." Charlie suggested, walking forward a couple of paces.

Joey took a deep breath; her eyes fixed on Angelo's gun.

Angelo jumped and started to shake.

"Stay where you are Charlie!" He yelled and blinked his eyes once or twice.

"Charlie!" Joey whispered. "Please don't..."

"Come on Ang', give it to me, for old time's sake." Charlie smiled, taking another step forward.

Jessie's ears twitched and she stood up; her tail still, her nose twitching and her mouth tightly closed. She took a few steps forward and stopped; glancing at her mistress.

"I'm warning you, Charlie! Stay away!"

Charlie stopped in her tracks; her heart beating furiously.

Somewhere in the distance, shouts could be heard. Charlie guessed the Police had found a trail and were following it to Angelo. Angelo heard them, too.

"Make them stop, Charlie! Make them stop!" He hissed.

"Give me the gun first, Angelo." Charlie said quietly, knowing that time was running short.

She stepped forward once more. He aimed the gun. His finger twitched on the trigger.

Jessie took more steps, getting faster and faster and faster.

_BANG!_

"JESSIE!" Joey yelled as she watched her beloved dog leap into the air and stop the bullet which left Angelo Rosetta's gun, sinking into Charlie Buckton's body.

The dog yelped in pain as the bullet penitrated her soft fur and sunk into her body. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Jesssss!" Joey screamed as she saw the limp, lifeless body of her beloved dog lying still on the grass.

Joey ran with all her might to her dog; Charlie stood still; her eyes and mouth wide open in shock as she watched the beautiful, faithful creature dying before her very eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook.

Joey fell to her knees by the side of her faithful companion; tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Jess, don't leave me, please don't leave me!" She whispered. "I love you so much!"

The dog whimpered quietly and moved her head in an attempt to take one last, adoring look at her beloved mistress and quietly, passed away.

"Char-lie!" Joey cried. "Oh Charlie!"

Joey leaned over her dead pet; the tears falling unchecked from her eyes as the pain of losing such a close friend tore her heart in two.

Charlie sunk to her knees beside Joey.

"Oh dear God!" She murmured as tears streamed down her face. "Joey!"

Charlie took hold of Joey's body; now shaking with grief. She looked up into Angelo Rosetta's wild eyes and cursed him.

"You bastard, you totally, mad bastard! May you rot in hell!"

She let go of Joey and staggered to her feet. She began to run wildly at Angelo; wanting to destroy him; wanting to tear him apart. He attempted to pull the trigger again, but another gun was fired and Angelo fell silently to the ground. Charlie stood staring at his lifeless body; her heart thumping wildly.

"Charlie! Are you alright?"

Charlie looked slowly over her shoulder and saw her friend and colleague, Georgie Watson holding a gun in her hand; having shot Constable Angelo Rosetta, dead.

"Err, yeah... I err..." Charlie looked down at her girlfriend; still prostrate with grief. "She err... Jessie... she saved... she saved my..."

Charlie sunk to her knees as tears came again and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh, dear God! Oh, dear God!"

Watson bent down next to Joey and laid her hand gently upon her shoulder.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. She was a brave little dog. The bravest and most loving I have ever met."

Joey slowly sat up right; her face and eyes wet with tears. She opened her mouth, trying to breathe.

"Charlie!" She whimpered. "Charlie!"

Charlie looked up and wiped her eyes with her forearm and shuffled over, on her knees to Joey. She took Joey in her arms and held her tight.

_**Guys, this has been the hardest chapter I have ever written - I wept my way through it. I dedicate it to the memory of my late, beloved dogs, Muffin and Jess which the fictional character of 'Jessie' was based upon. S&L xx **_


	27. Chapter 27

Love Me Love My Dog

Chapter 27

"How's Jo?" Watson asked as she stood at Charlie's office door. "I know it's only been a week since..."

Charlie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Still very down. I've tried to jolly her up a little, but it's as if she doesn't want her spirits to be lifted."

"Are you still staying with her?"

"I have been, but she wants me to go home tonight. She said she's got to get used to being alone and get on with her life again. Normally I'd say that was a pretty healthy outlook, but she's just not the same... person!" Charlie said sadly.

"Charlie... she isn't... rejecting you, is she? I mean, considering how you... well, all of us, were mixed up in this thing?"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"No, I don't feel rejected. She sits in my arms and we talk and kiss; but it's as if part of her died along with Jess that day!"

"Jessie saved your life, Charlie! I'd say she was a pretty special dog!"

"She was." Charlie said, rubbing her face with her hands. "You know, we felt she'd brought us together somehow. She was always there at important times, as if giving our relationship a little push. And now she's gone! I can't help wondering if..."

Watson frowned.

"Charlie, Joey would not be thinking that way! She wouldn't sacrifice you under any circumstances! You're too precious to her! She's mourning the loss of an old and dear friend, but she would never change the outcome!"

Charlie looked into Watson's kind eyes seeking reassurance.

"Is she back at work yet?" Georgie asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, she said next week, perhaps.

Watson nodded.

"And you Charlie? How are you coping?"

Charlie swallowed and glanced up at Watson.

"I'm coping."

"You and Angelo were together a long time, Charlie. It can't be easy!"

"I know. But maybe when Joey is... Well, maybe I'll think about it then."

Georgie looked anxiously at her friend as she shuffled some papers around on her desk, dismissing the subject.

"Georgie... there is one thing... I've been pondering over a bit of an idea, but can I ask your opinion first; just to sound you out, as such?" Charlie asked, nervously.

Watson shrugged her shoulders and walked into Charlie's office; sitting in the chair which Charlie invited her to take.

"I was thinking... and maybe I should speak to Rosie about this too, but what do you think to me..."

***

Joey walked alone, along the headland. She looked over towards the lighthouse and could almost hear Jessie's happy bark as she perused whatever her current interest was. She turned and faced the sea; closing her eyes and accepting the salty breeze which gently blew against her pale cheeks.

***

"Okay everyone, gather around." Charlie said, as she stood in the main office of Yabbie Creek Police Station. She took a deep breath and continued. "It's been just over a week since ..." She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Since our lives were touched by tragic circumstances. I won't dwell on them because we all know what happened and we're all dealing with it in our own way. I received this report from division a little while ago. It gives the result of Constable Rosetta's post-mortem."

Watson watched Charlie's eyes as she started to struggle with the information she held in her hand. Charlie looked around at the sea of faces, waiting in anticipation for the verdict. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips and took another deep breath and continued.

"The report says that Constable Rosetta was suffering a brain tumour which had affected the way he approached... well; let's just say it rendered him irrational at times. In other words, the tumour was growing rapidly and pressing against his brain; possibly causing headaches and as we have all witnessed, changes to his personality."

"Did he know about his condition?" Constable Watson asked sadly.

"They think not. Angelo's own doctor had no record of any such condition and there were no hospital records to substantiate it either. The report says that he wouldn't have realised anything was happening until he started to experience headaches. Having known Angelo...." Charlie paused and took several deep breaths, trying to control her emotions. "Having known Angelo better than most of you, I know if he'd have experienced any pain, he'd have just shrugged it off or taken a couple of pain killers."

Charlie paused; looking down at the report.

"Did he really murder that girl on the beach?" Constable Ted Matthews asked tentatively.

"I dunno. We still need to investigate what happened. I have my doubts, but towards the end he was a pretty, mixed up guy. I kinda blame myself for..." She stopped again.

The officers remained silent; glancing at each other uncomfortably.

"Charlie, there was nothing you could have done!" Georgie Watson said suddenly. "You did everything you could to keep him in his place and to protect members of the public. You couldn't have done more."

"Here, here!" Another officer seconded.

A general buzz of agreement echoed around the office.

Charlie looked into the eyes of her friend and colleague and smiled; tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "On a more cheerful note, Constable Stevens is making a good recovery from his leg injury and hopes to be back into work when his 'dear' wife allows! His words, not mine!"

Everyone laughed and was glad to hear the good news.

"Okay, well, I think that's it for the time being. If I should hear any news regarding the funeral, I'll let you know. In the mean time, we all need to try and get back to some sort of normality. Having said as much, Constable Watson and I will be taking the afternoon off."

Watson looked at Charlie with a frown as Charlie walked back into her office. Georgie followed; closing the door behind her.

"What's going on, Charlie?"

"You and I are taking a half day compassionate leave."

"Are we? Why?"

***

"I thought you were going to speak to your sister?" Alex the bass player remarked.

"I was, but in honesty, with all that's been going on in her life, I'm not sure if now is a good time to ask."

"But you're not a child, Ruby! And it's not as if you'll be away forever! Only during the holidays!" Alex insisted.

"Okay, I'll ask her this evening... if I see her!"

***

"Thanks for your help, Rosie. Your help and support has been invaluable; both of you!" Charlie said, putting her arms around the Vet and Watson.

"Hey! It was a pleasure! I'm sure you're be doing the right thing, Charlie. It will help her, I promise you."

"I hope so, if I'm wrong though, I may have to pay the consequences!" Charlie replied sheepishly.

***

Joey aimlessly moved the salad around on her plate with a fork and rested her head on her free hand. Charlie watched with concern; her heart breaking to see this once, happy young woman, now so desperately low.

"Joey?" She whispered. "Aren't you hungry, honey?"

Joey shook herself from her reverie and smiled faintly at Charlie.

"I'm fine! I was miles away."

"I could see you were, darling. Do you fancy the cinema tonight?"

Joey shook her head.

"No thanks, Charlie. I think when you're gone, I'll have an early night."

"Is that a little hint for me to go?" Charlie asked, sadly.

Joey looked steadily into Charlie's anxious eyes.

"No, of course not."

Still, Charlie couldn't be sure. She had stayed with Joey ever since Jessie had died, not wishing to leave Joey alone after her ordeal.

"Joey, you know where I am if you want me! Just call, day or night."

Charlie suddenly found herself without words to say. She felt useless; as if she were letting Joey down by not being able to properly comfort her. Tears filled her unhappy eyes.

"I-I just wish I could do or say something to bring her back for you, Jo. I feel so responsible, I feel..."

"Charlie, don't!" Joey said, rising from her chair. She laid her hand on Charlie's shoulder and kissed her cheek, then made the short walk from the dining room to her bedroom; closing the door quietly behind her.

Charlie closed her eyes; her heart breaking. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly stood up; torn between wanting to comfort Joey and fighting the impulse to do so. Instead, she rolled up her sleeves and loaded the sink with dinner plates.

***

Joey lay on her bed; her hot, tearless eyes staring at the window. She knew she was pushing Charlie away, but couldn't help herself. She just couldn't handle the emotion she felt in her heart. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could make the dull ache, disappear.

***

Charlie put the last plate into the rack and hung the tea towel over the rail to dry. She looked towards Joey's room; wondering if she should look in on her. She took a few steps towards Joey's bedroom door, then, stopped. Maybe it would be much better to just leave, and ring her in the morning. She frowned; wondering if things would ever be the same again.

***

Joey sat up right on her bed; her body being supported by one arm leaning on the mattress. The bed suddenly seemed a very large and lonely place and she felt an over whelming need for Charlie's warm body to be next to her own. She quickly sprung out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. She opened it and saw the front door closing as Charlie left the bungalow.


	28. Chapter 28

Love Me Love My Dog

_**Hey guys! Just out of interest, give 'Trail' a look-up and give their new single, 'Prism' a listen! S&L xx**_

Chapter 28

"Charlie, I know you're tired, but can I talk to you for a while?" Ruby asked, sheepishly.

Charlie looked up quickly into the eyes of her younger sister.

"Of course you can, darling! You don't have to ask permission!" Charlie smiled, patting the spare space next to her on the sofa.

Ruby smiled and joined her sister. Charlie put her arms around Ruby and squeezed her tight; glad of the company of her sibling. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears; her heart feeling very full, not having been able to off load her own misery.

"Charlz?" Ruby asked in concern. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"No, Rubes, but don't worry. Sorry honey, you wanted to say something?"

Ruby looked into her sister's wet eyes and frowned.

"Well, I don't know, now... I can speak to you another time! Seems to me you have a world of things on your mind. Are things no better with Joey?"

Charlie took a deep breath; trying to hold back the tears.

"Not really." She squeaked. "She wanted to be alone tonight. I know she has to try it at sometime, but she is so sad, Rubes! I just wish I could make her happy again!"

"Charlie! I'm sure you do make her happy! She's just trying to get over what has happened. The arrest, Angelo and Jessie! It was a lot for her to cope with. She'll be okay in a day or two."

"I hope so, Rubes."

"But Charlie, what about you? You were in the thick of this and I know I hated Angelo and never thought him good enough for you, but you were together a long while and it must hurt like hell?"

"It does, Rubes. I sometimes feel so guilty that I wasn't there for him. Maybe I should have seen the change in him; recognised the signs of ill health. Instead, what did I do? I moved on with someone else and left him to flounder!"

"No! Charlie, you can't think like that! You have admitted that your relationship had finished months before, even if he didn't want to admit it! What happened in the last few weeks of his life was out of your hands! You can't be held responsible for someones ill health and the outcome of that illness! I hated him and yet, I am sorry for what has happened, but I'd have been a lot unhappier if he'd have killed my sister! Don't let his demise cloud what you feel for Joey! She's fragile at the moment and so are you! Give each other comfort."

Charlie leaned against her sister taking comfort from her sensible words.

"When did you become so wise, little sister?" She grinned through her tears.

"When I grew up, Charlie!"

"Yes, you have grown up, haven't you? And I've hardly noticed, Rubes. I'm sorry."

"Charlie, maybe this isn't the time or place, but I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I want to go away for a while, on holiday... with Alex."

Charlie opened her mouth a little, to protest, but saw the look of entreaty in her sister's blue eyes.

"To England?" Charlie asked quietly; praying that her hunch may be wrong.

"No! Not to England! The band have a few more gigs up coast a little, then they're heading over to New Zealand for a holiday. It'll be during my school holiday and I thought..."

"It sounds a wonderful opportunity, Rubes! Wish I could come with you!"

"Then why don't you, Charlz?"

Charlie laughed and held her sister a little tighter.

"I'm not coming along to cramp my little sister's style! No, you go and enjoy yourself. All I ask of you Rubes is to be careful. Think about what you are doing; don't get dragged into anything... well, risky. Just be sensible and keep in touch!"

"I will. Alex is a bit old fashioned, actually! He wanted to speak to you himself; to ask permission, but I wouldn't let him!"

Charlie smirked.

"God Lord! Sounds as if he was gonna ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Oh God, Charlie! Do you think that's what his intention was? That sux!" Ruby said, shuddering.

Charlie laughed!

"Rubes! You are an innocent at times!"

Ruby kissed her sister's cheek and wriggled out of her arms.

"Well, I'd better go tell Alex the good news!" Ruby said, excitedly, but immediately feeling guilty, subdued her tone. "I hope Joey comes around soon, sis."

"Thanks hun. So do I."

***

"... Okay, thanks for your time. Goodbye." Charlie put the telephone receiver down with a sigh and crossed off another name from her list.

"Any luck, Boss?" Watson asked as she poked her head unexpectedly around Charlie's office door; making the Senior Constable jump.

"Shit! You frightened me!" Charlie said, grabbing her chest.

"Sorry Charlie. Any news?" Watson asked; walking in and taking a seat.

"No, I've crossed off six names already! I'm beginning to lose hope, George!" Charlie said desperately.

"Chin up mate!"

At that moment, Charlie's mobile phone rang.

"Charlie Buckton."

"_Hey Charlie! It's Rosie Brookes. I've found just what you're looking for!"_

"I'm on my way!" Charlie yelled; jumping out of her office chair and heading for the door.

A flurry of paper work and pens hit the floor, and her swivel chair revolved silently around and around.

Watson sat with her mouth open as Charlie disappeared without a word.

***

Joey tidied her lounge; plumping up cushions and straightening throws. She shifted the sofa to one side; her eyes falling upon a rubber dog-toy. She stopped in her tracks and tears sprang into her large, brown eyes.

"Oh God, Jess. I'm so sorry... I... "

Suddenly a _rat-tat _at her door shook her from her moment of sadness. She closed her eyes and sighed. Another _rat-tat _prompted her to walk reluctantly to the door. She opened it and found nothing but a sturdy cardboard box with air holes at the sides. She frowned and looked around to see who had delivered it. Then she saw Charlie's blue car parked outside.

"Charlie?" She called, still staring at the box.

"Boo!" Charlie grinned as her head popped around the side of the bungalow wall.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, looking down at the box.

"Open it!" Charlie said, excitedly.

Joey looked into Charlie's shining blue eyes; those eyes warming her heart instantly.

"Charlie I... I'm sorry about the other night, I..."

"Just open the box!" Charlie pleaded; much like an excitable child at Christmas time.

Joey looked down at the box again and noticed it move; followed by a little squeak from inside.

"Charlie!" Joey said, looking back at her. "What have you been up to?"

"Just open the box!" Charlie cried again; pulling Joey onto her knees, impatiently.

Joey took a deep breath and opened the top flaps of the box. Her eyes widened and she gasped as a tiny English Springer Spaniel puppy stared back at her. Charlie held her breath, wondering if Joey was going to accept or reject. Joey's eyes continued to stare at the little black and white creature which gave a little yap followed by a huge yawn; exposing a very long, pink tongue.

"Oh dear God!" Joey breathed.

Charlie bit her lip nervously.

"Did I do wrong?" Charlie whispered.

"It's a puppy... "

Charlie watched Joey's face trying to read her thoughts. Suddenly, Joey looked up at Charlie, whose face had quite paled.

"You bought it for me?"

"Yes, of course I bought it for you, silly. I hope I didn't do wrong?" Charlie asked, so needing Joey's reassurance.

"Of course you didn't do wrong. You never do wrong in my eyes, you know that."

"Do I?" Charlie asked, quietly.

Without being positively rejected, Charlie had felt slightly pushed aside by Joey since the death of her beloved dog, but Charlie needed comforting too, and her eyes pleaded for Joey to let her close, so she might hide away from the world for a while, and come to terms with all that had happened.

Joey stretched her hand out and lovingly placed it on Charlie's pale cheek.

"Thank you."

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, confirming their love for one another.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask me and the little furry fella in?" Charlie grinned.

"Fella!" Joey cried with a frown. "I've never had a fella live with me before!"

Charlie's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Jo; it was the only one I could get! I've searched high and low and ...."

Joey leaned over the box and caught Charlie's lips in her own; sending sparks of delight and relief rushing through Charlie's veins.

"I love you so much!" Joey whispered, with tears in her eyes as she withdrew her lips.

Charlie's face beamed.

Suddenly another little yap, reminded the girls they were not alone and someone was in need of lots of love and affection, too. They laughed, looking down at the little puppy as he tried to climb out of the box.

"Hey you!" Joey grinned; lifting the plump puppy out. "What a fine little fella you are!"

Charlie couldn't have been happier. The light which had disappeared from Joey's eyes the moment Angelo's bullet had touched Jessie, had suddenly returned, thanks to the little ball of fluff which she now held tenderly in her arms.

"Charlie, he's perfect... he's so beautiful!"

"The little fella might resent being called 'beautiful'!" Charlie giggled.

"Well, he's 'handsome' then, if we're gonna split hairs! Aren't you, my angel?" Joey said, kissing the tip of his little wet nose.

"Oops! He's peeing!" Charlie shrieked.

Joey laughed and walked forward to hold him out over the garden.

"Ooh, does my little fella feel better now?" Joey said, stepping back into the bungalow.

Charlie grinned and picking up the box, headed inside.

***

Georgina Watson and Rosina Brookes sat down at the wharf and watched as the sea-gulls swooped in and out of the fishing boats as they chugged in from their day at sea.

"I would have loved to have seen Joey's face!" Watson grinned. "I bet it was a picture."

"Yeah, it would have been, though I think poor Charlie lost a few pounds in weight just worrying about it!" Rosie giggled.

"You were lucky to have found him."

"I had to make some big promises to the breeder. It cost Charlie dear I'm afraid, but I don't think she was worried about that. She was just relieved to get what she wanted."

Watson grinned.

"I dare say it cost you dear, too?"

Rosie smiled to herself.

"Come on... out with it!" Watson laughed.

"I've had to promise to do a year's worth of inoculations and health checks on all the breeder's dogs!"

"And how many dogs does she have?"

"Well, she had ten at last count!" Rosie shuddered.

"S'truth! That's a lot of income to lose, Rosie!" Watson said with concern.

"Joey's worth it. She's a good kid. What happened to her shouldn't have happened."

Watson immediately felt guilty and her face flushed. She hung her head down but said nothing. Rosie glanced at her.

"What's wrong, Georgie?"

"I feel awful. I should never have believed that Joey could have murdered that girl, but somehow I got mixed up in that rambling fool's words and I ..."

"Georgina, you were hurt by Joey's rejection and Angelo fuelled your mind with lies! It was unfortunate, but it's happened and it's over! Joey won't hold a grudge and after all, you saved Charlie's life. Joey would have lost both of her treasures that day, but for you! And personally, I think you are the most compassionate and warm hearted person I have ever met and ..." Rosie said, pausing for a moment and running her fingers over Georgie's hand. "And I think we should slip away somewhere and I'll prove to you, just how much I think of you!" Rosie said with a provocative smile.

Watson grinned but her heart beat wildly. Rosie Brookes had been a great comfort since Angelo's death. It was the first time she had ever used a gun to stop an act of violence and she had experienced trauma from it, but Rosie had been there for her every day and had bestowed kindness and affection. As she looked into Rosie's eyes and she felt warmth and love flow from her heart.

"Thank you, Rosie. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Rosie smiled and taking both Georgie's hands, pulled her up and kissed her gently. As their lips parted, they smiled and walked slowly, hand in hand along the wharf, heading in the direction of Georgie's home.


	29. Chapter 29

Love Me Love My Dog

_**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of the story... I hope you have enjoyed reading it and many thanks for those who have reviewed. Look after yourselves and I hope we meet again, soon! S&L xx**_

Chapter 29

The mourners stood and watched as the curtains slowly closed in front of the walnut coffin which contained the remains of Constable Angelo Rosetta. Angelo's parents stood at the head of the large congregation; his mother dabbing her tearful eyes; his father holding his wife's hand tightly and trying bravely to swallow back his emotion.

Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton and her colleagues from Yabbie Creek Police Station stood to attention; fully uniformed with black arm bands; in a mark of respect for their deceased colleague.

Charlie was experiencing many conflicting feelings. She couldn't just pretend the time she and Angelo had spent together, as friends and lovers hadn't existed. It was part of their history; it was part of her life. But Angelo had died hating Charlie and Charlie hating him; it felt bad; it felt unhealthy.

The Commendation and Committal now complete, the Cleric spoke the closing prayers and the chief mourners began to move to the exit door of the chapel. Charlie and her colleagues moved when it was their turn and Charlie wiped her tearful eyes. She would have to face Angelo's parents; the first time since she and Angelo had parted company. But what would their reaction be?

***

Joey lay on her front lawn playing with the small black and white bundle of joy. Her eyes shone and she giggled as the puppy playfully attacked her foot.

"You'll have to try harder than that, big guy!"

"Hey you!"

Joey looked up quickly as she heard a familiar voice.

"Rosie! What are you doing here?" Joey asked gleefully.

"Come a-calling on a mate. How's the little bloke?"

"He's wonderful!" Joey cooed.

Rosie chuckled walking through the gate and securing it behind her. She sat down on the grass with Joey and fussed the little dog as he came to greet her.

"He's looking good, Jo!" Rosie said picking up the puppy and examining him.

"He sure is. He's packing away food like the clappers, too! Reckon he might be a big bugger!"

"Jo, I have a bit of news for you... It's about Georgie and me."

Joey looked at her friend with interest.

"Oh yes?"

Rosie took a deep breath.

"Now, I know that you're gonna laugh, after all the things I've said in the past, but I just can't help myself!"

Joey looked at Rosie with a frown.

"What are you going on about, Rosie?"

"Me and Georgie! Didn't I say?"

"Well, you did, but you haven't come to the point yet!"

Rosie took another deep breath.

"Okay, I'll say it quickly... I'm hopelessly in love!"

Joey's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You're kidding me?"

"No! Please don't make a joke about it, Jo! Georgie is everything I've ever looked for in a relationship and to top it all, she feels the same!"

"Well, I'm astonished! But I'm tremendously pleased too! It's wonderful!" Joey laughed, hugging her friend. "Come on; tell me all the gruesome, little details!"

"No way!"

"Oh, it was alright for you to pry into my love life, but it doesn't work the other way around, huh?"

"You're darn right! As your employer, I naturally felt responsible for you and liked to give you the benefit of my experience."

Joey choked.

"Yes, I can remember you doing that to me; once! And you weren't my employer then! Well, not quite!"

"Joey!" Was Rosie's sharp retort. "You know we don't mention that episode! Besides, I don't think Charlie would approve of this conversation! Anyway, concerning Georgie and me, it's all above board so, there's no gory details to tell."

"Well, if there is, I'll find out from Charlie!" Joey grinned mischievously.

"I doubt it."

"Wanna bet? If I know Georgie, she'll be full of it!"

Rosie looked sheepishly at her friend.

"Joey, I really am serious about Georgie. I'm gonna ask her to live with me!"

"What!"

"I know it's rushing it a bit, but when she's not with me, I feel so lonely, but when she's with me; Joey, I feel so alive!"

Joey smiled. She completely understood her friend's feelings, having experienced something very similar herself. Suddenly she longed for Charlie; she longed to tell her how much she loved her and wanted her near her all the time.

"Then I'm very happy for you both. Do you think Georgie will agree?"

"I dunno! What do you think?"

"I'm sure she won't be able to resist you!" Joey laughed.

"Oh God! I hope not."

***

"Mario, Anita... I'm so very sorry." Charlie said as she stood before Angelo's parents.

"Charlie. Thank you for coming. We weren't sure if we would see you or not." Anita Rosetta said, taking Charlie's hand. "It was terrible what happened to you. I'm sorry."

Charlie shook her head quickly.

"No, please don't dwell on it. It was beyond everyone's control. It was... a tragedy."

"Why weren't you in my boy's life?" Mario Rosetta asked sharply.

Charlie swallowed. She had a feeling that Angelo's feisty father might make such a comment. She shifted uncomfortably and hoped her colleagues were out of ear shot.

"Mario... Angelo and I grew apart; our relationship had crumbled..."

"But he loved you!"

"No, he thought he loved me!"

"No! He loved you!" Mario insisted.

His wife touched his arm gently and silently remonstrated with him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't live a lie any longer. Everything was changing."

"Yes, we heard about how you have changed! It's unnatural!" Mario said unkindly.

Charlie closed her eyes for a few moments and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you. I'd better let you go."

Charlie began to move away, but her arm was caught by Anita.

"Charlie, forgive him. He's upset. We're all upset! I knew when Angelo kept speaking of an 'Ellen' that things between you and he couldn't have been good. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You knew about Ellen Peters?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. He was truly smitten."

Charlie was speechless! She had no idea Angelo had felt that way.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to my husband. God bless you Charlie and thank you for coming today." Anita Rosetta squeezed Charlie's hand for a few moments and walked away.

Charlie watched as she joined her husband. Within moments Watson, who had witnessed the exchange, drifted over and stood at Charlie's side.

"Hey! How did it go?"

"Not as I expected."

"Why?"

"Anita said that she had expected our relationship to end; he was seeing Ellen Peters. He was in love with her!"

"But I thought she was gay?"

"Yeah, that's what was in his report. What sort of a game was he playing, George?"

"Maybe it was his illness, Charlie."

"Perhaps you're right. Well, if you and the other guys want to go onto the reception, feel free, but I'm going back to work."

"I don't think I will be made very welcome there, Charlie. Besides, I think I've had enough anyway. I'll let the guys know and travel back with you if I may?"

"Yeah, be glad of the company." Charlie smiled.

***

"So, what about you and Charlie?" Rosie Brookes asked as she sipped a mug of coffee.

"What about us?"

"Well, any plans for the future?"

"I think Charlie wants to get Angelo's funeral out of the way first and then she'll have Ruby to sort out and..."

"Joey Collins! I told you Charlie Buckton came with baggage, didn't I?"

Joey looked at her friend in frustration.

"She can't help all this, Rosie! And believe me, if I could make it all disappear for her, I would! Besides, maybe I like her baggage!"

Rosie grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you do. What about getting her baggage moved in here for a temporary run? Well, at least until her sister comes home?"

"It's already here!" Joey said unemotionally.

Rosie's mouth fell open as she looked at Joey. Joey couldn't keep a straight face any longer and began to laugh.

"If only you could see your face, Rosie Brookes!"

"Joey Collins! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because it was kinda fun to watch your reaction! We're spending some time together until Ruby comes back from New Zealand, but as for the future; well, that depends on Charlie!"

***

"Are you gonna mention what Angelo's mother told you in the report, Charlie?" Watson asked as their car pulled into the Police Station car park.

"I dunno. I just don't know what to do! Maybe it was just his illness and he made the whole thing up!"

"But he must have known Ellen Peters to be able to mention her to his mother?"

"Yeah, I've got no doubt he did, but whether or not he killed her, I just don't know and you know what, George? I don't think I want to know, either. I just want to remember him as he was and not how he turned out; murderer or not. I think I'm gonna step down from this case. It's just too hard for me."

Watson looked at Charlie. She looked tired and out of spirits.

"Hey! Why don't you go hang out with Joey and the little fella for a while. I'll hold the fought here!"

Charlie's face lit up.

"Would you really?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Georgie; I owe you one!" Charlie cried as she jumped out of the Police vehicle and headed towards her own car.

"And don't think I won't claim it, either!" Watson laughed.

***

"Well, I'd better let you get on. I'll see you on Monday then?"

"You bet; me and my little mate, here!"

"Look forward to it! Hey! You've got company!" Rosie said as she heard a car pull up.

"It's Charlie!" Joey said with excitement.

"Well, I'll leave you to it... Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rosie giggled.

Joey smirked.

"Hey!" Charlie smiled as she walked through the gate. "Hey little man!" She cried as she picked up the little puppy and smothered him in kisses.

"See what I have to put up with now? He gets all the affection and I get nothing!" Joey pouted.

Charlie glanced at Joey and smiled; her eyes twinkling.

"See you around, guys!" Rosie called as she closed the gate behind her.

Charlie placed the puppy dog on the grass and held her hand out to Joey.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Joey said and leaned in to kiss Charlie's lips. "Oh! You taste all dog!"

Charlie smirked and wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"How did it go today?" Joey asked quietly.

"Okay, but Watson and I came away early. It was a bit hard facing his parents."

"Poor you. Were they confrontational?"

"No, but I believe his father may have become so if his mother hadn't stepped in. I thought it best to leave."

Charlie's face suddenly clouded.

"Come here." Joey whispered and pulled Charlie into her arms.

"It was horrible, Jo. I felt as if I had no right to be there. Maybe I didn't."

"Shhh."

They stood comfortably in each other's arms for a few moments until Charlie pulled away a little from Joey and smiled.

"I could do with a coffee."

"It's time I got this little fella in anyway. I'll put the kettle on, then we must come up with a name for him, Charlie!"

"Well, I think that's for you to decide, Jo."

"No... Us."

Charlie smiled; her heart glowing at her inclusion in such an important decision.

Joey scooped up the puppy and Charlie picked up two coffee mugs, a book and an array of puppy toys.

"Charlie, I've been thinking. I know you're staying with me while Ruby is away, but... I wondered how you'd feel about making the arrangement... permanent?"

Joey swallowed and cast a quick glance in Charlie's direction.

Charlie looked back at Joey and her lips broke into a smile.

"Joey! Do you mean that?"

Joey placed the puppy in Jessie's old basket which she had padded out with a fleecy blanket.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't." Joey swallowed and took a deep breath. "Charlie... I, I haven't thanked you properly for trusting me and believing in me when the rest of the world turned their backs. The way the odds were stacked against me, I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd believed Angelo and walked away from me without a backwards glance; but you didn't. I can never repay all your kindness towards me, Charlie. All I know is; I can't and don't want to live without you! I love you so much."

Charlie stood and stared back at Joey, lost for words.

"If you don't think it's a good idea, I-I will understand Charlie, you know with Ruby and everything..."

"I can't speak for Ruby, but for me... I can't think of anything I'd like more!" Charlie smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "After all, I can then spend more time with the one creature on this earth that I find more fascinating than any other!" She said bending down and picking up the puppy. "Can't I, little Jess?"

Joey's mouth fell open.

"Thanks, and I thought you might have been referring to me in your little monologue!"

Charlie grinned and placed the puppy back in his basket.

"Of course I meant you, silly!" Charlie said holding her hand out to Joey who was pouting miserably. "Joey... you never have to thank me for doing what my heart told me to do. The moment that Angelo came and took you from me, I knew he was wrong; I knew you were completely innocent! Don't ask me how; I just did; sixth sense, if you like! Joey, since that day on the beach when, I ran away from you; I was running from love! I had never experienced it and it frightened me! But your love began to invade my very soul and however I tried to hide from it; wherever I turned, it was there, before me and suddenly, I just wanted to give into it and let you lead me where ever you wanted to take me. You were warm and you were love. I never want to be anywhere else but that place, Joey... with you." Charlie whispered.

Joey swallowed and took a deep breath; unable to tear her eyes from Charlie's.

Suddenly, the puppy sneezed; interrupting the special moment.

Charlie smirked and Joey giggled; wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist.

"Charlie..." She whispered. "Thank God for you... And hey, I like the name, 'Little Jess'!" Joey laughed.

Charlie frowned; unaware of her faux pas.

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

"You just called the pup, 'Little Jess'! I think it suits him!"

Charlie smiled; her heart felt warm and alive.

"Did I?"

"Yep! Okay, that's settled. So... will you come and live with us?" Joey asked uncertainly; glancing at 'Little Jess'.

Charlie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, please!"

"What if Ruby doesn't approve of me?"

Charlie looked quickly at Joey.

"Well, if she doesn't, she'll just have to go live with Dad!" Charlie stated unemotionally.

Joey searched Charlie's eyes, looking for the punch line. It came as Charlie couldn't hold a straight face any longer.

"Of course she'll live with us! It may only be of short duration; Rubes has plans for Uni after she's finished high school. She's growing up fast!"

"How long have you got before going back to work?" Joey asked fiddling with the collar of Charlie's shirt.

"Why, what have you got up your sleeve?" Charlie asked with a frown.

Joey lifted one eyebrow.

"Me? Why would I have anything up my sleeve? And to prove it..." Joey said, starting to take off her own shirt.

"Joey!" Charlie giggled. "It's the middle of the day!"

"Oh, sorry, I thought making love to my beautiful girlfriend was allowed at anytime!" She said, taking hold of Charlie's wrist and pulling her gently toward the bedroom.

"Well, yes it is, but I'm in uniform!"

"Well, take it off then, why don't you? Or, better still; let me take it off for you, to save you the trouble!"

"What about the pup?"

"Charlie Buckton! Are you trying to find ways of avoiding my loving advances?" Joey asked; her large brown eyes looking at Charlie in astonishment.

"Advances? I'd hardly call this an 'advance', darling!" Charlie protested, but closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Little Jess will be fine. Besides, I think he might have to get used to this kind of ... spontaneity!" Joey grinned mischievously, as she began to unbuckle Charlie's trouser belt.

***

'Little Jess' lay quietly in his cosy basket. His eyelids drooped after having spent a busy morning of biting, jumping, pulling, tugging, and just being loved. He stretched out his little legs and sighed contentedly, only raising half an eyelid when a larger, ghostly figure walked by; wagging her tail, appreciatively.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
